AMOR DE DOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES
by LALOMENDOZA98
Summary: Seres con gran poder. Dragones destinados a pelear y matarse mutuamente hasta quedar satisfechos; Pero podrá existir un amor entre ellos Rías Gremory con el BOOSTED GEAR Issei Hyoudo con la DIVIDE DIVIDING amor, romance, suspenso, lemon, HAREM y personajes de otros animes (OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

Dos dragones.

Dos seres celestiales.

Dos entes rivales

Dos bestias furiosas

Dos deseos de sangre

Dos seres que desafían la lógica

Una batalla que nunca terminara…o ¿sí?

Así ha sido la pelea que desde la última gran guerra de facciones, del sekiryuutei y hakuryuukou, del welsh dragón y vanishin dragón, de DRAIG y ALBION, desafían la lógica al ser los dos únicos dragones celestiales solo por debajo de los dioses dragones OPHIS y GRAN ROJO DXD.

La batalla nunca se supo cómo inicio, pero si todas las consecuencias que trajo consigo esa pelea, muerte, miedo, destrucción, rencor en contra de estas bestias. Esta pelea dio origen a la primera alianza entre las grandes facciones cristianas. Ellos eran:

Dios y los ángeles

Satán y los demonios

Miguel y los ángeles caídos

Se unieron con el único propósito de exterminar a los causantes de la interrupción de la guerra destruyendo todo a su paso.

Y así lo lograron, todos en unión lograron derrotar a **DRAIG y ALBION** pero Dios decidió que era mejor encerrar sus almas en sacred gears dando el origen al _BOOSTED GEAR Y DIVINE DIVIDING_ dos de las 13 sacred gears más poderosas, conocidas como _longinus_.

Uno pensaría que la rivalidad termino entre los dos dragones celestiales pero no es así, a través de sus portadores humanos, se reencontraban y continuaban con esta gran lucha, ha habido humillaciones para el sekiryuutei pero también ha habido para el hakuryuukou.

Los portadores han sido relevantes a lo largo de la historia del mundo lo cual no sorprende ya que tiene el poder para vencer a un dios y cambiar el orden mundial a su antojo, claro si no intervinieran las tres grandes facciones. Pero esta generación es especial, ya que los portadores actuales son sin lugar a dudas los más anormales de la historia; la pegunta es, ¿serán los más fuertes de la historia?

Conozcan la historia de:

La portadora del _BOOSTED GEAR_ **RIAS GREMORY**

El portador de la _DIVINE DIVIDING_ **HYOUDO ISSEI**

 _ **PERSPECTIVA AUTOR**_

 _Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, no tengo nada que decir solo que en el cap. de_ _ **issei the ghost rider**_ _explicare mi ausencia y lo relacionado a esta nueva historia dejen sus reviews si les agrada la idea. Hasta pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

Rías Gremory un demonio de clase alta al servicio de Satán.

Hyoudo Issei un ángel de categoría arcangel al servicio de Dios.

Dos seres completamente opuestos, que no sólo por su raza tienen que pelear, si no también por el poder oculto que tienen dentro de su cuerpo lo cual solo hace más difíciles las cosas.

Pero, ¿Por qué tienen tan semejante poder ellos?, ¿Es un capricho del destino?, ¿Cuál es el origen de estos sucesos?

Rías Gremory hija adoptiva de Zeocticus Gremory y Venelama Bael de Gremory. La similitud es superficial; en el mundo de los demonios ella fue catalogada como hija legítima de el matrimonio Gremory y eso se debe a Sirzechs Gremory ya que al ser su primer hijo no se cuestionó si la pequeña niña de pelo carmesí era de verdad un demonio de sangre pura. Cuando la niña despertó el _BOOSTED GEAR_ conmocionó a todos en su casa ya que se encontraba entrenando su poder de la destrucción pero tenía un sacred Gear lo cual desafiaba toda lógica posible, puesto que solamente los humanos tenían acceso a este tipo de armamento; y que lo tuviera tan sólo una niña de 8 años que se creía que era un demonio de sangre pura, la vida es demasiado cruel, nadie lo podía creer era imposible qué alguien como ella tuviera esa _longinus_ en su poder, pero esto se mantuvo en secreto para la sociedad demoníaca ya que no quería que vieran a la pequeña niña como una herramienta para comenzar otra guerra por lo que se decidió que la entrenaría en total discreción. Pero ambos Gremory recordaron como llego la pequeña niña a sus vidas y eso dio pauta a porque tenía la sacred gear en su poder, ya que cuando ella llegó fue el día más feliz y terrorífico de su vida.

 _ **FLASHBACK- 8 AÑOS ATRÁS MANSIÓN GREMORY**_

Era un día normal de la mansión de los demonios de clase alta, la pareja del pelirrojo y la castaña estaban muy felices con su vida, tenían a su pequeño Sirzechs Gremory que ya no era tan joven, aunque la vida le beneficiaba ya que por su poder y créditos por la tercer gran guerra se le otorgó el título de Maou lucifer, aquel príncipe más poderoso del Inframundo, aunque simplemente era reconocido como su sucesor a pesar de no tener la misma sangre que el, debiéndose todo a la guerra civil que hubo hace algún tiempo logrando erradicar a los verdaderos descendientes de los principes originales. Estaban tomando el té tranquilamente pero de pronto se abrió un agujero extraño, esto a alarmó a todos que inmediatamente tomaron posición de batalla; un hombre con capucha negra salió de aquel agujero con un paquete abrazando lo cual solo puso más tensos a los demonios ya que el aura que irradiaba este hombre era demasiado intimidante a lo cual el primero en reaccionar fue el pelirrojo mayor.

- **¿QUIÉN ERES?, ¿QUÉ BUSCAS CON MI FAMILIA?, RESPONDE!**

Zeocticus estaba asustado, no sabía quién rayos era el que estaba detrás de esa máscara, mucho menos la intención que traía consigo, a pesar de todo eso nunca pudieron reconocer el poder que tenía este sujeto.

-Ustedes, ¿son los Gremory?

El hombre encapuchado tenía una voz muy grave, casi parecía distorsionada, a lo cual solo provocó que el miedo inundara más el patio de la mansión ya que todos los presentes sabían que no le podrían ganar ni aunque unieran fuerzas, **¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERA ESTE SUJETO?**

-Si,….no-nosotros somos la-la familia que mencionas

Venelama Bael con miedo en su voz había hablado, sentía terror no lo iba a negar y más porque este sujeto no dejaba ni que vieran su rostro, Sirzechs no estaba mejor, estaba sudando a mares, ni siquiera cuando enfrentó a el angel caído Miguel mano a mano sintió tanto miedo, por sus pequeños cálculos supo que este hombre tenía un poder superior a Dios mismo, solo pensaba en proteger a sus padres aún a costa de su vida.

 _-Grayfia perdóname, se que pronto nos íbamos a casar pero a cómo van las cosas no podré cumplir mi promesa, ojalá y seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo porque TE AMO_

El demonio de categoría suprema, con una fuerza superior a lucifer original siendo diez veces mayor…se estaba dando por vencido, bueno, no estaba ante un hombre cualquiera así que era un poco razonable.

-ok, solo les vengo a pedir un favor

El hombre empezó a caminar en dirección de Venelama que por inercia empezó a temblar, esperaba el momento de morir literalmente, a pesar del esfuerzo de su esposo e hijo nada podían hacer porque aquel encapuchado los mantenía a raya logrando que no estorbaran en el camino, lo cual había funcionado ya que salieron volando pero para la demonio castaña era muy extraño ya que a pesar de su miedo algo le decía que no iba a pasar nada. Lo siguiente si sorprendio a más de uno ya que el hombre le entrego el paquete a Venelama, está al recibirlo solo puso una expresión de ternura y amor; se trataba de una bebe con el cabello carmesí, que literalmente cualquiera que la veía podía decir que sería una diosa en cuestión de belleza y no podrían estar menos equivocados ya que así sería en algún momento de su vida.

-Que bebe tan hermosa, pero dime ¿Por qué a mí?, o más bien, ¿Por qué a nosotros?

-Ella es mi hija, la amo tanto como he llegado a amar a su madre, pero ella desgraciadamente murió en su nacimiento y yo no puedo encargarme de ella por quién soy, por eso les pido a ustedes los demonios más amables que existen en esta sociedad de mierda, cuidenla…como a mí me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

El hombre comenzó a sollozar, y lágrimas caían por su máscara, Venelama solo lo abrazo y sintió pena por el ya que trato de comprender su dolor, ella se moriría si perdiera a su esposo o a el hijo que le ha dado muchas grandes satisfacciones y aceptar una más en su familia no sería problema pero temía que al no ser un demonio de sangre pura sea tratada como esclava. Lo que siguió nadie lo espero, menos yo como narrador, el hombre se quitó la máscara y de un movimiento rápido besó a Venelama que no salió de su asombro, cuando a punto estaba de darle una cachetada vio como besaba en la frente a la niña y surgían un poco de chispas alrededor de su cuerpo lo cual solo dejo con más dudas a la mujer.

-Tranquila, el beso era necesario, ahora ella es un demonio con el poder de la destrucción, no será tratada como esclava si es lo que piensas, presentala como tu hija…..Rias, Rías es su nombre el apellido lo dejo a tu elección Venelama Bael, ah y por cierto ella esconde muchos secretos así que si su crecimiento y poder es anormal en todos los sentidos que no te asombre ya que ella y otro niño serán las existencias más fuertes de la historia; No le digas nada acerca de mi, yo me presentaré en el momento adecuado así que por favor…. _CUIDALA MUCHO….._

 _ **DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE**_

La pequeña Rías era un diamante, talento, belleza, inteligencia y gran poder la caracterizaban, orgullo de sus padres y familia. Tenía 8 años y ya le iban a dar su juego de _evil pieces_ lo cual solo hacía más felices a los integrantes de su hogar tanto amos como los sirvientes y la servidumbre que laboraban en el territorio Gremory.

Esa es la historia de Rías Gremory pero como es la de Hyoudo Issei.

Hyoudo Issei arcangel independiente al servicio de Elohim, Dios de la facción Cristina, hijo de el ex arcangel Miguel mano derecha de Dios y su madre aún era desconocida.

Miguel, si el padre de Hyoudo Issei era uno de los ángeles de más confianza de Dios pero porque Miguel se volvió un caido; ¿Fue culpa de su hijo?, ¿Por tener un hijo debía de ser desterrado?, ¿Dios, se decepciono de uno de sus hijos y lo castigo?

No sé sabe, Issei en un inicio vivió en el cielo oculto bajo el ala de Miguel, pero Rafael lo descubrió e informo a los altos mandos lo que estaba ocurriendo, el consejo tomo la polémica decisión de expulsar a Miguel y enviar al bebé humano con la familia Hyoudo que era una de las más creyentes y fieles a la religión católica. Pero Dios hizo una pequeña visita al pequeño niño de cabello negro y por medio de magia y sellos poderosos logro hacer que el chico obtuviera cabello castaño hasta que despertara su poder original, la _DIVIDE DIVIDING_ con el dragón blanco dentro de la sacred Gear y además de darle el rango de arcangel a lo cual la cantidad de alas que tenía aumento de 1 par de alas a 7 pares lo cual sorprendio a Dios ya que con esto se confirmaba que el niño sería uno de los ángeles más poderosos solo por debajo de él, pero ojalá fuera cierto ya que sabía que este chico y una niña que acababa de ser demonio se convertirían en las existencias más fuertes de la historia; la pregunta era ¿Gobernaran juntos?, o por ser rivales predestinados, ¿Se podrían llegar a matar?

 _-espero que el haberle hecho caso a Miguel sirva de algo, hijo perdóname pero si querías salvar a tu hijo esto era necesario…..el aún no nacía y tú ya habías pagado las consecuencias de haberlo engendrado, me enfrente a ti en la gran guerra pero a pesar de eso lo aceptaste por amor a tu hijo y a tu esposa que nunca me quisiste presentar…..jajajajaja espero no tome la decisión incorrecta ya que si todo va conforme al plan SATAN Y DIOS osea yo nunca más tendremos que pelear_

Y así sucedió el niño fue enviado al mundo humano con la familia Hyoudo que le brindó su apellido asegurando ser sus padres. Creció hasta convertirse en un niño prodigio, talentoso, inteligente, estratégico, fuerte y muy valiente, llenando de orgullo a sus padres humanos y a su padre ángel caído.

 _ **PERSPECTIVA NORMAL- TIME SKIP – 8 AÑOS**_

Hoy ambos jóvenes tienen 17 años, nacieron el mismo día, les celebran el mismo día.

El 7 de noviembre se ha convertido en la fecha que los une, pero que hacen hoy en día estos jóvenes demonio y angel respectivamente.

Rías dominó la _BOOSTED GEAR_ al punto que ya controla su _balance breaker_ por 3 meses seguidos y luchando sin parar. Es demonio de clase alta con sus piezas ya casi completas siendo:

Reyna- Himejima Akeno

Caballero- Yuuto Kiba

Caballero- Xenovia Quarta

Alfil- Asia Argento

Alfil- Gasper Vladi _*ausente*_

Torre- Toujo Koneko

Torre- Rossweise

Peón- _**( N/A aún por decidir acepto consejos )**_

En estos momentos se estaban enfrentando a el líder de los ángeles caídos Kokabiel, el cual buscaba recrear la guerra al robar las espadas sagradas _excalibur_ pero solo logro provocar que por parte de los ángeles mandarán a sacerdotes, una espadachín y un Qwaser al servicio de Dios, viendo que no hacía nada el líder angelical provocó a los demonios buscando eliminar a las hermanas de los Maous Lucifer y Leviathan Rías Gremory y Sona Sitrí respectivamente. La heredera Sitrí estaba haciendo una barrera cubriendo la escuela _**( N/A la misma que la serie original )**_ mientras que el séquito Gremory enfrentaba a Kokabiel logrando derrotar a los cerberos y destruyendo la excalibur contaminada entre Shidou Irina, Xenovia Quarta y Yuuto Kiba.

-asi que no viene el cobarde Luci-nena o la Loli tetona, vaya y yo que pensé que provocando una pelea con sus hermanas harían algo en contra de nosotros.

 **-KOKABIEL!, NO DEJARE QUE MANCHES EL ORGULLO DE MI REY DEMONIO LUCIFER-SAMA, MUCHO MENOS EL HABER INSULTADO A MIS SIRVIENTES, ESO SE CASTIGA CON TU MUERTE!**

 _-DRAIG, algún consejo para vencer a este tonto_

 _ **[RÍAS, SERA MEJOR QUE TE RELAJES, ESTAS EXPULSANDO AURA DRACONIANA Y SI AUN QUIERES CONSERVAR EL HECHO DE QUE ERES LA ACTUAL SEKIRYUUTEI, DEBES SOLO USAR PODER DEMONIACO Y EL DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN]**_

 _-Lo se, pero no soporto que aún siendo una prodigio no pueda contra el sin depender de mi poder como SEKIRYUUTEI, eso me molesta mucho!_

Así es, la pequeña Gremory ocultaba aun a su propia nobleza el hecho de que era portadora del Welsh Dragón ya que representaba un peligro para todos pero el hecho de que su nobleza este casi completa se debe al hecho de que _"el poder atrae más poder"_

A lo lejos, un silueta de un castaño con sus alas azules desplegadas observaba atento la situación en espera de ver el momento correcto de intervenir.

 _-Albion, estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo._

 _ **{CLARO QUE SI, ELLA ES LA ACTUAL SEKIRYUUTEI PUEDO SENTIR A DRAIG EN SU INTERIOR AUNQUE ES MUY MINIMO PERO ENTRE NOSOTROS NOS PODEMOS ENCONTRAR}**_

 _-entonces, si es así ella sabe que yo soy el HAKURYUUKOU puesto que DRAIG te puede detectar_

 _ **{ES UNA PROBABILIDAD, PERO LO DUDO YA QUE AHORA DEBE ESTAR AYUDANDO A ESA CHICA PARA QUE AFRONTE A KOKABIEL, PERO ¿POR QUE NO USA EL PODER DE DRAIG}**_

Mientras estos dos hablaban, el séquito Gremory le hacía frente a el líder problemático, Rías solo dependía de su poder de la destrucción, Akeno con sus relampagos, Asia al pendiente de quien sanar, Koneko buscando una oportunidad para atacar mientras Kiba con su espada sacra-demoniaca y Xenovia con _Durandal_ tratando de generar una apertura para poder atacar directamente.

-Demonios, ya no lo soporto más! **ACEPTARE LAS CONSECUENCIAS POR HACER ESTO!,** _ **BOOSTED GEAR**_

 _ **[BOOST]**_

-oye, oye, oye, oye co-como es po-posible…eres la _SEKIRYUUTEI_

Ahora si Kokabiel estaba asustado, el que una demonio sea la portadora de la _BOOSTED GEAR_ solo significaba mal augurio, no sabía cómo o porque ella tenía esa Sacred Gear, solo sabía que tenía que ir con todo ya que si ella multiplica más su poder de la destrucción si tenía la posibilidad de matarlo.

-Si que el destino es imprescindible mira que el sistema tener un error de esta magnitud, darle a un demonio una _longinus_ y más cuando tiene el poder de la destrucción, lo siento Rías Gremory pero ahora te voy a matar ya que eres un peligro para todas las facciones por lo que con tu muerte se empezará de nuevo la guerra.

Así Kokabiel, rápidamente invoco una armadura gris _**( N/A parecida a lo que es una medieval solo que más gruesa )**_ y por medio de lanzas de luz atravesó en puntos vitales a todos sin que Rías pudiera hacer algo ya que no reacciono a tiempo, para su fortuna no se estaban desangrando pero los mataría lentamente.

 **-CHICOS!, NOOOOOO!, KOKABIEL!**

 _ **[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTED]**_

 _ **[BALANCE BREAKER]**_

La voz de DRAIG resonaba por todo el patio y equipada con una armadura roja que con aura carmesí hacia parecer a la chica como un verdadero Dragón _**( N/A la armadura no es la de high school dxd born, solo imaginen a Rías con el balance breaker normal de la historia original pero ajustado a su sensual cuerpo *-* ),**_ a una velocidad endemoniadamente superior, Kokabiel no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo que recibió de llegó en golpe, seguido de otro gancho izquierdo y así consecutivamente hasta que finalmente expulsó aura de golpe lo que hizo que Rías cayera al suelo abruptamente, Kokabiel aprovecho esto para caer en picada y azotar su cuerpo contra la chica la cual solo doblo su espalda hacia atrás junto con sangre saliendo de su boca, Kokabiel se elevó pero sin que lo esperara una luz blanca impacto de lleno en el lado izquierdo de su armadura lo que causó que se estrellara contra el gimnasio de la escuela, rías se tratode levantar inmediatamente pero no esperaba sentir a su eterno rival muy cerca, no aun.

 **-Vaya, parece que se ha confiado un poco, hey tu** _ **SEKIRYUUTEI**_ **levántate para seguir la pelea**

La chica empezó a reaccionar, y lo primero que vio fue una armadura blanca parecida a la suya, solo que esta se acoplo al cuerpo del joven que gracias a su armadura pudo modificar su voz.

 **-¿Quién eres tú?**

La chica viendo la posibilidad también modificó su voz para tratar de ocultar su identidad pero, realmente ¿funcionaría?.

 **-Rías Gremory no hace falta que trates de ocultar tu identidad al modificar tu voz, se perfectamente quien eres hermana del Maou Lucifer**

 _ **{ASI QUE ESTAS DESPIERTO, ROJO}**_

 _ **[ASI ES, BLANCO, PARECES MAS RELAJADO, SUPONGO QUE NO QUIERES PELEAR AHORA, O ¿SÍ?, DEJA TE ADVIERTO QUE MI PORTADORA NO SERA ALGUIEN FACIL DE DERROTAR]**_

 _ **{PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE MI PORTADOR NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS, PERO AHORA ACABEMOS CON ESE CUERVO, LO NECESITA MI PORTADOR VIVO, NUESTRA PELEA ES INEVITABLE, AUN ASÍ, ES LA PRIMERA GENERACIÓN EN SER DE GENERO OPUESTO, ESTO SERA INTERESANTE}**_

 _ **[JAJAJAJAJA, YA LO CREO, ESTA CHICA ES UN TALENTO PARA TODO LO QUE SE PROPONE, POR LO QUE TU PORTADOR NO SERA RIVAL DIGNO]**_

 _ **{NO HABLES DE MAS DRAIG, MI PORTADOR ES IGUAL O SUPERIOR A LO QUE ME HAS DICHO DE ESTA CHICA, ASI QUE CALLLATE!}**_

 _ **[A MI NO ME HABLES ASI, ¿QUIERES PELEAR]**_

 _ **{POR SUPUESTO QUE SI QUIERO}**_

 **-SE PUEDEN CALLAR!, ESTAMOS CONTRA KOKABIEL DRAIG/ALBION**

Ambos chicos perdieron los estribos al ver que sus dragones hablaban entre ellos como si fuera reunión de todos los días, estaban en contra de un angel caído y no uno cualquiera si no de un líder y los estúpidos dragones lo habían olvidado.

 **-te ayudaré Gremory-san, pero a cambio lo quiero a el, no pensé que se pondría su armadura sagrada**

 **-ok, gracias pero dime tu nombre no es justo que tú solo sepas el mío, y pues acepto pero necesito tu ayuda para borrarle la memoria a todos incluído Kokabiel**

 **-buscas seguir ocultando tu identidad, ¿porqué?, Qué te motiva a no querer revelarlo aún**

 **-pues, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones solo ayúdame y veré cómo te puedo pagar.**

 **-esta bien, te ayudaré pero dejemos de modificar la voz, una ves que salga Kokabiel y me vea sabrás quién soy.**

Ambos dragones estaban consternados, pues a pesar de las influencias de su instinto asesino, no afectaban en lo mínimo a ninguno de los portadores, ¿Será porque hay conexión?, ¿Amor a primera vista?, ¿o influye su verdadero poder?, ¿será que lo ignoran por el momento?

Esto y más en el seguir te capitulo de _**AMOR CELESTIAL….**_ No sé lo pierdan

.

.

.

.

 **NAHHH VAMOS A SEGUIR**

Kokabiel salió de los escombros con leves heridas pero solo en la armadura la cual fue inmediatamente reparada, los chicos por su parte solo quitaron el casco para que el mismo Kokabiel los viera a lo cual los imitó para poder hablar.

-asi que también vino el _HAKURYUUKOU_ dime, ¿Te atrajo el _SEKIRYUUTEI_?

-En realidad no, vine por un encargo de mi señor y también por parte de Azazel para llevarte a Grigory para que pagues por tus pecados, ella y yo solo tenemos un acuerdo para derrotarle ahora porque tú nivel es muy superior al nuestro, por lo que prepárate ya que este será tu fin.

-ohhh vaya, quién diría que Hyoudo Issei vendría a enfrentarme directamente jajajajajaja esto si es interesante, el santo exorcista más joven de Dios y La princesa de la destrucción siendo _HAKURYUUIKOU_ y _SEKIRYUUTEI_ enfrentándome solo a mi, jajajajajajajaja esto si que es emocionante.

Risa maquiavélica, acompañada por un éxtasis que se expresaba en el rostro de Kokabiel era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor para el angel caido, pero Rías solo estaba impactada, su rival predestinado era un exorcista y no cualquiera si no el más joven que era catalogado como peligroso para los demonios por las hazañas de batalla que cargaba sobre sus hombros pero jamás se supo que era el _vanishin dragón_ entonces…..

-Tu también tienes miedo a como reaccionen los demás por el poder que tienes

-Efectivamente Gremory-san soy un "humano" y si se supiera que soy el _HAKURYUUKOU_ solo se armaría un escándalo en la iglesia por ser considerada una Sacred Gear hereje así es esto, al igual que tú al ser la _SEKIRYUUTEI_ tendrías muchos problemas _,_ este poder solo trae caos pero aún así lo acepto ya que me hace ser quién soy, que de hecho no comprendo porque te digo todo esto, somos enemigos naturales después de todo.

Kokabiel desesperado de que no empezaban a pelear decidió arremeter contra ambos por medio de una lanza de luz gigantesca, ambos chicos se posicionaron para recibir el ataque cerrando sus cascos. Pero Issei tenía otros planes.

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

La voz de Albión resonó por todo el lugar, y poco a poco la lanza que había lanzado Kokabiel fue reducida a una minúscula particula de luz y de las alas de la armadura de Issei comenzó a expulsar partículas de energía demostrando que el elimimaba la energía que no necesitaba provocando la ira en el lider.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

 _ **[BOOST]**_

 _ **[BOOST]**_

 _ **[BOOST]**_

 _ **[BOOST]**_

Rías no se quiso quedar atrás y DRAIG atendiendo a los sentimientos que demostraba su portadora contesto de igual manera activando su habilidad. Con una velocidad increíble se posicionó delate de Kokabiel y lo arremetió con una serie de golpes en modo combo.

 _ **[EXPLOSION]**_

 _ **-RECIBE ESTO KOKABIEL, [DESTRUTION SHOT]**_

La voz de Rías y DRAIG combinadas lanzaron un esfera de energía carmesí que incluía poder de la destrucción causando así un gran humo, pero de lo que no se percató Rías es que Issei se había movido de su lugar para poner su pie encima de la espalda de Kokabiel.

-No… espera ¿que haces?

-A donde vas, no necesitas alas ya que las de Azazel son más obscuras así como la noche eterna, las tuyas sólo son de un cuervo sarnoso.

Y así de un solo tirón, apoyado con su pie derecho en la espalda del angel, logro arrancarle 2 de sus 6 pares de alas.

 _ **-ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, MALDITOO!, AZAZEL!, SUELTAME! ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO!**_

Ya Kokabiel sin fuerzas y sin nada que más hacer termino derrotado, estaba inconsciente, todo por confiarse, a pesar de que sintió un poco de terror, su soberbia le ganó y por eso termino perdiendo lo cual agradecían ambos dragones celestiales.

-Bueno, gracias a que este se confió logramos salir con la victoria, necesito entrenar más, el fácilmente pudo haber barrido el piso con nosotros pero tuvimos suerte.

El joven castaño, se estaba preparando para llevarse a los culpables a presencia de Azazel que le había pedido este encargo….. pero primero iba a cumplir su palabra.

-Gremory-san, es momento de cumplir mi palabra, así que ten esto, con eso borraras la memoria de todos acerca de lo que pasó aquí además de curar sus heridas, puesto que no podemos confiar en el otro, haré algo para que veas que no revelaré nada sobre nuestra identidad como dragones celestiales, me presentaré como se debe.

La chica, estaba entre sorprendida, impactada, confundida pero sobre todo rara con respecto a este chico ya que le hablaba sin ninguna mala intención y solo con sinceridad, el objeto que recibió fue un círculo mágico de un solo uso el cual borraba la memoria de lo ocurrido máximo en un día lo cual le beneficiaba mucho ya que podría hablar con su Onii-sama acerca de lo que ocurrió aquí y que no se vea ella involucrada, llegando al objetivo de mantener en secreto el hecho de ser la _SEKIRYUUTEI,_ por su parte el joven no sabía porque hacía todo esto, si bien su madre humana le ha inculcado el ser caballeroso con las damas y ser educado en todos los sentidos, ella era un demonio pero no se veía que fuera mala persona, el _HAKURYUUKOU_ estaba nervioso por la presencia de esta chica pero como todo protagonista no dejo que ella se diera cuenta.

-Buenas noches, Rías Gremory, me presento, me llamo Hyoudo Issei exorcista prodigio de la iglesia católica, además de ser en secreto _***se despliegan sus 7 pares de alas doradas***_ el arcangel más fuerte y joven al servicio de Elohim, Dios de la facción Cristiana y también actual _HAKURYUUKOU,_ un gusto en conocerte.

La chica se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, conocía la leyenda del arcángel más joven, se creía que era hijo del líder de los ángeles caídos Miguel, pero no había nada en concreto y que estuviera delante de ella significaba mucho desafortunadamente no aclaraba nada, ya terminada la presentación era el turno de ella.

-ok, me llamo Rías Gremory heredera del clan Gremory, soy un demonio de clase suprema _***se despliegan 7 pares de alas***_ conocida como la joven demonio más fuerte, todo esto en secreto y estoy al servicio de Satán, además de ser la actual _SEKIRYUUTEI,_ un gusto conocerte Hyoudo-san

Ambos chicos terminando de presentarse procedieron a aplicar el círculo mágico en el séquito Gremory y el séquito Sitrí que se encontraba en la entrada de la academia esperando algún suceso que los llamase a batalla pero solo quedaron inconscientes además incluyendo a Kokabiel para que no llegara a revelar nada pero no fue algo sencillo de lograr, Rías tuvo que transferir parte de su poder como dragon para incrementar el efecto e Issei tuvo que dividir la resistencia de Kokabiel para que lograrán borrarle la memoria, ya terminando el trabajo….

-Pues procedo a retirarme, un gusto haberte conocido, esperemos por nuestro bien no sé revelen nuestros secretos, por mi parte hablaré con los líderes de la facción del cielo y de los ángeles caídos para que no se enteren de quienes somos

-Igualmente, un gusto haberte conocido, y si yo también espero eso; no deseo que se enteren de esto, por mi parte hablaré con Lucifer-sama para que no se enteren en mi facción

Ambos chicos se sonreían mutuamente pero en el fondo sabían que sus dragones los obligaban a soltar un instinto asesino en contra de su oponente, en consecuencia no podrían soportar mucho más las apariencias…

-¿te volveré a ver?

La chica lanzó un pregunta, algo inesperada, el chico al escucharla solo pudo sonreír internamente ya que el estaba apunto de hacerle la misma cuestión y no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica por lo que….

-Somos rivales, de naturaleza, por nuestros Sacred Gear, si te refieres a pelear tal ves si…

La chica al escuchar esto indirectamente agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota, puesto que era verdad, son rivales a muerte pero no había más soluciones.

-Eso me gustaría decir pero yo no deseo pelear con tan preciosa chica, como nadie conoce nuestra identidad, me gustaría verte en otra ocasión aún si somos de distintos bandos, por lo que vendré en tres días a el parque que está aquí, te veo a las 5 de la tarde del mundo humano, no faltes GRE-MO-RY-SAN

La chica a lo largo de su vida ha escuchado toda clase de halagos hacia su persona, pero por alguna razón este chico le coqueteó y logró hacerla sonrojar ya que no la veía como demonio de clase superior ni como la _SEKIRYUUTEI_ y eso la alegraba.

-Si Hyoudo-san lo veré en tres días allá en el parque, y yo tampoco deseo pelear aún con usted, así que, tenga buen viaje.

Y así el chico se retiró del lugar, llegando a los 5 minutos el ejercito de Sirzechs pero solo para hacer las respectivas reparaciones y preguntar lo acontecido, a lo cual ninguno supo que decir ya que no lo recordaban, solo tenían visiones de un destello blanco peleando contra Kokabiel lo cual Rías agradeció internamente pero se acercó a su hermano, diciéndole que todo se lo contaría en secreto, el Maou carmesí intuyo la situación de inmediato logrando leer que Rías tuvo que usar el poder del dragón rojo en contra de Kokabiel pero ¿Quién era el destello blanco?, ¿Por qué nadie recordaba nada?, ¿Acaso vino el _HAKURYUUKOU_? Y si es asi, ¿Hizo equipo con la _SEKIRYUUTEI?_

Rias ya dentro del club del ocultismo, ya no habiendo nadie, ni de los séquitos, ni del ejército procedieron a tomar el té y que la chica contará lo acontecido. Ya terminando de hacerlo…..

-Asi que el _HAKURYUUKOU,_ vino a apoyar, pero ¿Quién lo envío?

-Según el fue Azazel con un encargo y también mencionó a Dios

-uhmmm, ya veo pero ¿Dijo su nombre?

-No Onii-sama, y tampoco sabe quién soy yo puesto que modifique mi voz con ayuda de DRAIG

-esto si que es sospechoso, mira que permitir al _HAKURYUUKOU,_ resolver un problema así, pero en que bando estará, con Dios, o está con Miguel; bueno ya será para otra ocasión, hasta pronto Rías

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR**_

 **-Ya he llegado Azazel, sal de donde estés**

-are, are, aquí estoy dragon blanco, veo que trajiste mi encargo, ten, un trato es un trato

La armadura blanca llegó a lo que parecía ser un bosque cubierto de nieve, le entrego a el angel caído y a el sacerdote loco, el pago por esto fue un maletín que contenía ciertos documentos con información valiosa. " **DOCUMENTO CONFIDENCIAL** " ese era el título que contenía el folder.

-te descubrieron, digo así a lo mejor y ya nos enteramos de quien eres

 **-jajajajaja, tan gracioso como siempre Azazel, debo de decir que no lo hicieron pero si me encuentre con el** _ **SEKIRYUUTEI,**_ **lo cual hace que me vuelva loco por pelear en contra de él**

-uhmmm así que ya ambos Dragones están despiertos, jajajajajajajaja esto será muy divertido, gracias por todo _HAKURYUUKOU,_ nosotros los ángeles caídos te damos nuestro agradecimiento, te manda saludos Miguel

Y así termino el Día tan difícil para ambos jovenes, que seguían confundidos, puesto que se verían en tres días para conocerse mejor, ¿Cómo cambiara la historia, ahora que los dragones celestiales no quieren pelear?, ¿lo soportarán?

Ademas:

¿Quiénes son los verdaderos padres de Rías?

¿Quién es la madre de Issei?

¿ Porqué Dios y Satán están vivos?

¿Cómo surgió la espada sacro-demoniaca?

¿Habrá pelea entre los dragones celestiales?

Todo esto y mucho más en _**AMOR CELESTIAL….**_

 _ **Hola a todos los que leen está historia, la verdad pensaba subir primero la de Issei the ghost Rider pero viendo que muchos empezaron con las dudas de cómo Rías obtendría la BOOSTED GEAR decidi escribir como loco, jajajajajaja espero haber solucionado dudas de como la obtuvo, bueno sé que genere más pero entiendanme jajajajajaja sin dudas la historia no sería interesante, apoyenla y pues a seguir adelante.**_

 _ **LALOMENDOZA FUERA**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

Hyoudo Issei, el joven se encontraba en su habitación reflexionando sobre lo acontecido con Kokabiel pero, ¿dónde se encontraba?. Pues en el mundo humano vivía con sus padres, ellos al ser fieles de la iglesia católica sabían a la perfección sobre las misiones que tenía su hijo cómo exorcista de la iglesia. En Grigory tambien tenía habitación, ya que algunas veces los ángeles caídos le pedían hacer ciertos encargos, además entrenaba sus poderes como exorcista y su poder como _HAKURYUUKOU,_ nadie sabía quién era, ese era el trato; el Dragón blanco prestaba su fuerza a Grigory y estos le ofrecían protección además de mantener oculta su identidad, siendo está orden directa de Miguel, el gobernador de los caídos. En el cielo era un poco más complicado, ya que al ser un arcángel, tenía su propia casa en el sexto cielo, pero a pesar de eso solo iba para entrenar con Elohim, no debía entregar cuentas al consejo, solo iba con Dios y nada mas.

En estos momentos se encontraba en el mundo humano, no en la casa de sus padres sino en un hotel que encontró por Japón, faltaba poco para que se retirará de aquel país, por mucho 5 días, eso lo sabía perfectamente, aún así le pidió a Rías Gremory que se encontrarán en un parque de Kuoh. ¿Qué estaba pensando?, ¿Acaso se volvió loco?, ¿Estaba bien hacer lo que hizo?, ¿Rías Gremory es una amenaza?. Esas eran todas las preguntas que se realizaba aquel joven castaño, y decidió pedir consejo….

 _-Albión, ¿Podemos hablar?_

 _ **{¿QUÉ SUCEDE?}**_

 _-Rías Gremory, ¿Es un peligro?_

 _ **{JAJAJAJAJAJA, YA TE ESTABAS TARDANDO ISSEI, MIRA QUE PENSÉ QUE TE TRONABA LA REVERSA}**_

 _-ERES UN PENDEJO!, NO-NO ME RE-REFERIA A ESO_

El joven Dragón blanco estaba sonrojando, el comentario de su compañero de batallas lo saco de su profunda reflexión solo para causar un momento incómodo entre ambos machos.

 _-Me refiero, ¿tengo que pelear contra ella?_

 _ **{SI….. QUIERAS O NO, TIENES QUE LUCHAR EN ALGÚN MOMENTO CONTRA ELLA, PERO HAY ALGO QUE NO ME CUADRA}**_

 _-Y, ¿Qué es eso que no te queda claro?_

 _ **{PUES, A PESAR DE MANDAR UN INSTINTO ASESINO EN CONTRA DE DRAIG, NO SURTIA EFECTO EN TI, NO SE SI LE PASO LO MISMO A DRAIG, YA QUE TAMPOCO SENTI INTENCIÓN DE BATALLAR POR PARTE DE EL Y ESO QUE AMBOS ESTUVIMOS PROVOCANDONOS}**_

 _-Eso, si es una sorpresa, pero porque le dije preciosa, sé que su belleza es tan…_ _ ***suspiro***_ _….increible….espera, espera, espera,_ _ **¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?!**_

 _ **{TRANQUILIZATE, AHORA ENTIENDO LA SITUACIÓN, ISSEI….TE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA}**_

 _-oye, espera, espera, espera, no digas estupideces, ¿yo enamorado?, jajajajaja qué buena broma_

 _ **{MIRA QUE AUN TE AFECTA LO DE GABRIELA}**_

 _-no tenías…..porque recordarme ese nombre_

 _ **{LO SE, PERO YA ES MOMENTO DE QUE SUPERES ESE PRIMER AMOR FALLIDO, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ELLA NO TUVO OTRA OPCIÓN}**_

 _-¿Opción?,_ _ **ALBION ELLA ME MINTIÓ, ME USO, JUGO CONMIGO…. A PESAR DE QUE YO HUBIERA DEJADO TODO POR ELLA**_

 _ **{ESO NO ES VERDAD, YA SE TE HA OLVIDADO, DIJO QUE TE AMARIA HASTA EL FINAL DE SU VIDA}**_

 _-sera la mía, porque la serafín Gabriel es inmortal, solo puede morir a causa de pelear, lo cual se que nunca pasará, Elohim me prometió que nunca le pasaría algo así_

 _ **{HAY COMPAÑERO, AUN AMAS A GABRIEL Y AHORA TE ESTA EMPEZANDO A ATRAER RIAS GREMORY, DIME ¿QUÉ HARAS AHORA?}**_

 _-no lo sé Albion, no lo sé_

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN HOTEL DE KUOH**_

 _ **[TE ESTA EMPEZANDO A GUSTAR]**_

 _-no, no, no, no, Draig, ¿es encerio?_

 _ **[ES LO MAS PROBABLE, COMO ES LA PRIMERA GENERACIÓN DE DRAGONES CELESTIALES QUE SON DE DISTINTO GÉNERO….NO SABEMOS COMO VAN A REACCIONAR, PUESTO QUE A PESAR DE MANDAR UN INSTINTO ASESINO HACIA ALBION, PARECIERA QUE NO LOGRE INFLUENCIARTE, Y POR PARTE DEL CHICO BLANCO NO SENTI ALGUN SENTIMIENTO HOSTIL, ASI QUE YO SUPONGO QUE ALBION PASO POR LO MISMO QUE YO]**_

 _-osea, estás diciendo…..que yo también le gustó, ¿no es así?_

 _ **[SOLO ES UNA SUPOSICIÓN, NO SABEMOS LO QUE VA A PASAR DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, LO DESCUBRIERMOS EN TRES DIAS, RECUERDA QUE TE QUEDASTE DE VER CON EL]**_

Rías Gremory, estaba en su cuarto perteneciente a uno de los hoteles de su familia, el resto de su nobleza se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que después de haber despertado, no recordaban nada pero todos sin excepción tenían la sensación de que algo muy malo había pasado, y que tenían que recordar cuanto antes. La actual _SEKIRYUUTEI_ estaba en una…platica…. Sobre lo que había pasado con el _HAKURYUUKOU._

Entre Draig y Albion han existido muchas peleas a lo largo de la historia del mundo, logrando cambiar el rumbo y acontecimientos de este; pero por primera vez los dos dragones celestiales se encontraron no procedieron a pelear lo cual ya es un suceso histórico. Pero aún le preocupa una cosa a la chica Gremory….. Su gran secreto si bien su culpabilidad no le afectaba mucho, debido a que guardar este tipo de secreto a sus personas cercanas, tenía su buena justificación, pero aún así le dolía el no poder compartir este poder, el miedo la inundaba, las consecuencias de revelar su poder le aterraban. Ahora que reflexionaba, que estúpida decisión tomo, y si ¿no lograba derrotar a Kokabiel?, y si ¿nunca hubiera llegado el Dragón blanco?, y si ¿su nobleza le daba la espalda por ocultar el hecho de ser la _SEKIRYUUTEI?_ , esas y muchas más preguntas era las que se hacía la niña Gremory.

Pero para ambos jóvenes la noche, se les hizo extremadamente larga con un único pensamiento en su mente _"¿Es buena persona, mi rival?"._ Solo se dispusieron a dormir ambos chicos pero, no dejaban de pensar en el otro. ¿Será amor?, ¿Es porque son jóvenes?, ¿Seres opuestos, se pueden amar?, ¿Qué pensaran sus familias si llegarán a tener una relación?

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO- CIUDAD OCULTA LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**_

En una sala de reuniones se encontraban, trece personas distribuidas perfectamente en la mesa central sobre sus sillas respectivamente. Las personas que se encontraban aquí, no eran ni más ni menos que los enemigos naturales de las facciones Cristianas. Los cuales eran:

-Dios y los 4 grandes serafines

-Satan y los cuatro grandes Maous

-Miguel y dos Cadres de los ángeles caídos

Estos, se encontraban discutiendo lo relacionado a los acontecimientos sobre las actitudes de Kokabiel.

 **-asi que, ¿actuó por su cuenta?**

El que hablo no fue otro que Satán, el supremo gobernante de el Inframundo por parte de los demonios. Ya se había proyectado lo que había ocurrido y brindado los informes correspondientes acerca de la pelea.

 _ **-No me sorprende, Kokabiel siempre fue muy impulsivo, a pesar de haberle dado grandes habilidades, nunca pudo contestar como era debido**_

El que hablo no fue otro que el rival eterno de Satán, así es, Elohim el Dios de la biblia estaba dando su punto de vista acerca de lo ocurrido con una de sus creaciones más importantes, la cual fue, el angel de las estrellas.

-Pues no debemos tomar esto a la ligera, ya que independientemente de que Kokabiel actuará a mis espaldas, ¿qué sabemos del encuentro entre, el Dragón blanco y rojo?

Miguel, el angel consentido de Dios, aquel que cayó por decisión del consejo y esto a causa de haber tenido un hijo con alguien que aún era desconocido o más bien desconocida, y esto se debía a que se revelaría cuando fuera necesario, o eso daba a entender Miguel ya que por el momento no quería involucrar directamente a su hijo.

-Todos los presentes están consientes, de que en esta sala todo lo que se habla es estrictamente confidencial y no se debe divulgar a nadie por juramento de sangre.

El mayordomo principal que además era mediador de la plática que se llevaba a cabo, nadie sabía su identidad o el porque Dios, Satán y Miguel lo seleccionaron para ser el que ayudará a estos a no iniciar de nuevo una guerra.

-Los temas a tratar el día de hoy son los siguientes:

*Invasión de Kokabiel a Japón

*La espada sacro-demoniaca

*Encuentro entre el _HAKURYUUKOU_ y la _SEKIRYUUTEI_

*La reunión de las tres facciones

Mientras todo lo mencionado por el mayordomo sucedia, mediante una máquina se proyectaban las principales imágenes las cuales fueron: Kokabiel con su armadura, Kiba sosteniendo una espada, Rías e Issei contra Kokabiel y finalmente la academia Kuoh

 **-Entonces, ¿eso es todo?, Bueno como por primera ves tocamos el tema de el dragón rojo, Sirzechs, plática la historia de tu hermana menor**

El mencionado por Satán se puso de pie y por medio de una rápida conversación relato el cómo llego su hermana, como obtuvo el poder de la destrucción, como despertó el _BOOSTED GEAR,_ su entrenamiento para llegar a dominarla y finalmente como se dio su encuentro con el Dragón blanco.

-Y eso es todo lo que se sabe, me retiro su excelencia

 **-claro, Lucifer, has hecho un buen trabajo, sabía que elegirte como sucesor de el príncipe original fue la mejor decisión, siéntate**

-Gracias, su excelencia, me honra con sus palabras

 **-Bueno, ya conocen la historia de la** _ **SEKIRYUUTEI,**_ **¿Quién dirá la de el blanco?**

 _ **-Creo Satán, que ese es trabajo de Miguel, ¿No es así?**_

-Pues pareciera que no tengo alternativa, en fin pues el _HAKURYUUKOU_ actual es mi hijo, está bajo el cuidado de la iglesia católica, se llama Hyoudo Issei, él cree que sus padres humanos son los biologicos, lo cual es mentira, por motivos personales no revelaré quién es su madre pero debo de decir que está relacionada con el padre de Rías Gremory, mi hijo es un prodigio en todos los sentidos , de echo es el portador con más oportunidades de ser el más fuerte de la historia al igual que la actual portadora de el dragón rojo. Mi hijo pronto recibirá la espada _BRYNHILDR,_ mientras que Rías recibirá la espada _ASCALON,_ esto por consejo de mi padre osea Dios. Es todo por mi parte

 _ **-gracias, hijo mío**_

Todos quedaron impactados ante las revelaciones de Miguel aún asi la reunión prosiguió, con los temas ya interpuestos, desarrollándose una plática justa y pacífica, pero aún si fuera pacífica se sentía un sentimiento de celos alrededor de la sala lo cual puso a toda tensos, incluyendo a Dios y Satán, claro que estaban así, podían ser los seres más poderosos de sus facciones a pesar de estar debilitados, pero meterse con una mujer celosa…..era la muerte.

 _ **-este…..hija mía….. ¿Qué pa-pasa?**_

-PADRE, **ISSEI ESTA COQUETEANDO CON ESA PELIROJA, Y NO LO SOPORTO!**

Todos en la sala tenía una gota estilo anime, los demonios estaban tensos ya que el angel más hermoso y fuerte del cielo estaba emanando una gran cantidad de poder sagrado, lo extraño para todos es que al demostrar esos sentimientos tendría que estar " _cayendo"._

 **-oye, Gabriel, ¿porqué no estás cayendo?**

-Eso se debe a que Issei le pidió a padre que me apartará del sistema, al igual que el para que pudiéramos experimentar lo que son las emociones, pero aún así….. _ ***sniff***_ …. _ ***sniff***_ ….. ya no quiere nada conmigo.

Así es señores, el Ángel más hermoso del cielo estaba llorando, Gabriel estaba demostrando sus sentimientos, estaba enamorada de un hombre, un hombre que era un arcangel, rango superior al suyo, que además era el único miembro activo ya que Dios decidió no crear a más, la razón no se sabe y nadie en el mundo le preguntaría ya que por lógica el nunca respondería a esa cuestión.

 _ **-hija mía… el aún te ama, solo dale tiempo para que lo asimile, Rafael sácala por favor**_

Y así obedeciendo a su padre, el angel Rafael con total calma y tranquilidad, saco a Gabriel que estaba destrozada por lo visto en la pantalla, aún recordaba como el chico que ama la rechazo un día después de enterarse quién era realmente, su alter ego Gabriela fue la que lo acerco al chico pero el que sea un serafín, dificulto mucho las cosas.

-bueno, padre, ¿Por qué se permitió la espada sacra-demomiaca?

 **-Buena pregunta, Miguel, contesta Elohim ¿cómo se permitió?**

 _ **-uhmmm….. y yo pensé que lo podría tener oculto más tiempo, el sistema está evolucionando, además Yavé, no te dirijas asi cuando me hables, somos Dios y Satán en estos momentos, deja de mencionar nuestros verdaderos nombres**_

 **-Jajajajaja, amargado como siempre Dios, y si, tienes razón, por ahora no somos ni Elohim, ni Yavé somos los dos más grandes rivales de nuestras facciones, Dios y Satán jajajajajajajaja si el mundo supiera que éramos la misma persona nadie nos creería.**

 _ **-en fin, el sistema está evolucionando, puedo decir con seguridad que ya es autónomo de mi influencia y permite este tipo de sucesos**_

-¿evolución?, Un momento, como hará eso si estás débil viejo

Hablaba Azazel, el cadre más fuerte de Grigory, conocido en el cielo como el angel del conocimiento.

 _ **-yo creo que precisamente por eso, el sistema me ha abandonado, aún depende de mi poder, pero ya no sigue mis órdenes, por lo que creó..**_

… _ **.habra muchos más sucesos cómo estos y deseo ver con mis propios ojos lo que ocurre, el primer fenómeno ya se mostró, y esto es una señal de que al igual que el sistema del cielo nosotros también debemos evolucionar.**_

La reunión no tuvo más puntos importantes que aclarar, la reunión de las tres facciones se llevaría a cabo en Kuoh con la participación de Dios y Gabriel, Miguel y Azazel, Satán y Sirzechs justamente en la academia Kuoh también aclarando que necesariamente deben estar los dos Dragones Celestiales.

 _ **CÁRCEL DE GRIGORY- INFRAMUNDO**_

-yo, el gran Kokabiel, haber perdido contra dos miseros insectos, un exorcista y una estúpida demonio, maldición.

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA, EL GRAN KOKABIEL, NO ME HAGAS REIR SOLO ERES UN MISERO INSECTO, SER VENCIDO POR DOS NIÑOS_

 **-¿ QUIÉN ERES?, MUESTRATE AHORA**

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA TRANQUILO, VENGO A AYUDARTE, HAY MUCHAS QUEJAS DE QUE TU BATALLA NO FUE EPICA_

 **-ES ASI, JOJOJOJO,** al público lo que pide.

 _-SOY SHALBA BEELZEBUB, DESCENDIENTE DEL VERDADERO BEELZEBUB,_ vamos Kokabiel, hay que vengarnos de todos.

-el caos, es lo mejor del mundo.

¿Por qué shalba ha ayudado a kokabiel?, ¿qué hay entre Issei y Gabriel?, ¿Ambos Dragones se enamorarán?, ¿Qué rumbo tomara la reunión de facciones?, el sistema del cielo evoluciono ¿qué consecuencias tendrá?, ¿Cuándo aparecerán las waifus?.

 **ESTO Y MUCHO MAS….. EN AMOR CELESTIAL…**

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias a todos por sus reviews y pues que puedo decir, se que lo de Kokabiel fue forzada, pero tengo mis motivos y uno de ellos es que la pelea que tengo reservada debe ser más épica, y esto lo dejo como introducción.**_

 _ **Hay algo que me tiene inquieto, son 5 grandes y bellas personas que siguen está historia y como son número impar se los dejo a elección:**_

 _ **HAREM**_

 _ **O NO HAREM**_

 _ **Dejen su petición y la más votada osea tres votos ganará xD, gracias por seguir mi historia**_

 _ **LALOMENDOZA FUERA**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

Akeno Himejima, Reina del clan Gremory y mejor amiga de Rías Gremory. Esta se encontraba en el templo que perteneció a su madre, justamente en la habitación donde dormía, ella había despertado alterada, pues había tenido una gran pesadilla; aún con mucho dolor no puede olvidar aquel maldito día que se le arrebató todo….la muerte de su madre…

Culpaba a su padre por no protegerla en su debido tiempo, pero sabía que en realidad no era tan responsable, también ella tenía culpa por ser quién era, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Pero cuál es el origen de tanto amor/odio hacia su propio padre, pues…..

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Su madre era una humana, formaba parte del clan Himejima, uno de grandes magos que era reconocido en Japón, su madre…era la próxima heredera.

Su padre es un ángel caído, es un Cadre de Grigory, es uno de los soldados con mayor fuerza y rango que existen en el Inframundo, uno de gran confianza para el gobernador Miguel, mejor amigo de los Cadres Azazel y Shemanza, una gran persona.

Sus nombres son: Shuri Himejima y Barakiel.

Su historia de amor no fue tan típica ya que, a causas de un enfrentamiento de ángeles caídos y ángeles Barakiel resultó muy herido, Shuri al verlo, por su amabilidad y un presentimiento de que lo ayudará ganó, por lo tanto le salvó la vida.

Después de conocerse y salir en varias ocasiones, finalmente surgió el amor entré ellos, ella abandono a su clan por el, mientras que el abandono sus funciones como Cadre por ella. De ese amor prohibido nació una bebé, así es Akeno Himejima nació.

Ella creció como cualquier niña normal, era un prodigio en cuanto a magia y manipulación de luz se tratare. Sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos, hasta que el fatal día llego para ambos.

Akeno Himejima con tan solo 8 años de edad, vivió la situación que la marcaría para siempre, la "muerte" de su madre, todo por culpa de humanos que se aliaron con ángeles caídos. Barakiel no pudo contra todos y Shuri pereció protegiendo a su hija, Barakiel con una gran irá en su interior, libero un estado _berserker,_ que logro matar a todos y cada uno de los malditos que habían asesinado a su esposa.

Cuando todo termino, ambos, padre e hija se encontraban llorando al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer pelinegra, hasta que…..

 **-TODO ES TU CULPA, SI TAN** _ **SOLO….*sniff*….*sniff*…..**_ **ERES UN MALDITO!**

La pequeña niña, después de su arranque de ira, salió corriendo de su hogar y sin que pudiera hacer otra cosa fue secuestrada por demonios que andaban por ahí, a pesar de que Barakiel lucho con todo no pudo evitar que se llevarán a su hija, mientras que el cuerpo de Shuri desapareció, todo esto en menos de 5 minutos, Barakiel perdió todo…..

Akeno tiempo después llegó al clan Gremory que la acogió para ser sierva de su heredera, y con el paso de los años se volvió su mejor amiga, aún cuando está última le guardaba muchos secretos.

 _ **PRESENTE**_

-…. _ ***sniff***_ … _ ***sniff***_ ….. mamá…

La Onee-sama de la academia Kuoh estaba llorando, puesto que la pesadilla era demasiado real para ella, observó su reloj y marca las 8 de la mañana de un día sábado. Hoy no iba a la escuela, y pidió el día libre ya que recientemente pasó lo de la pelea entre el clan Gremory y el líder caído.

La pelinegra después de haberse bañado y cambiado, se dirigía al centro comercial, llevaba un vestido púrpura que le llegaba a sus rodillas, algo casual para variar el uniforme de la academia.

Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que nunca se dio cuenta que iba a chocar contra una persona que iba vestida de negro con una camisa blanca _**(N/A traje de vali)**_.

-Oye, cuidado, hey, **CUIDADO!**

Sin hacer caso a su alrededor, termino chocando contra un hombre que por instinto, logro que ambos no sufrieran daño en la caída, así quedando sanos y salvos, pero la chica había terminado tocando la parte íntima del hombre que estaba sonrojado, ella rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, solo para pedir disculpas como loca.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

-ya, ya tranquila, fue un accidente, no me lo tomo muy a pecho; mira para que te sientas mejor y no tengas culpa, enséñame la ciudad, soy nuevo y no conozco casi nada

-este….. ok, Te enseñare la ciudad para que me disculpes, pero no hagas nada extraño, me entendiste.

-si,si,si, lo prometo, no haré nada que tú no quieras que haga, pero bueno, me presento, me llamo Hyoudo Issei, y tu, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Akeno, Akeno Himejima…mucho gusto Hyoudo-kun

-con Issei está bien, así yo te llamaré Akeno-san, te parece bien

-es-esta bien, Issei-kun, llevemos bien

Así ambos chicos, después de la tan corta presentación, se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial, observando cuidadosamente cada detalle, Akeno compro su comida y ropa que le hacía falta, claro, pidiendo la opinión del chico cuando se presentara, obviamente el chico no la dejaba de catálogar como preciosa, y que cualquier vestimenta le quedaba bien.

Al igual que su amiga Rías, recibía muchos elogios por su belleza, pero era la primera vez que sentía como esas bellas palabras, ahora si tenían un verdadero significado.

-Akeno-san, es todo lo que vas a comprar.

-Pues por ahora si, Issei-kun dejé lo recompenso como se debe, ¿le gustaría ir a comer?

-No lo sé Akeno-san, usted debe preocuparse porque alguien no le haga algo

-ufufufu, me sentiría más tranquila si me acompañas a mi casa, a lo mejor y mi comida te gusta

-uffff, _"puta que oferton",_ Acepto, pero, ¿tus padres?

En eso la chica baja un poco la cabeza en señal de tristeza, el chico percatandose de esto, sabía que la pregunta fue de lo más estúpida que pudo haber hecho.

-ahhh, lo-lo siento, yo no…..

-Tranquilo, Issei-kun sé que es repentino, pero, ¿podrías acompañarme a ver a mi mamá?

El chico, realmente se cuestionaba si debía ir o no, ya que desde que chocaron supo que era un ángel caído, pero también era híbrido con demonio lo cual supuso que era sierva de algún clan que protegía la ciudad, con la ayuda de su dragón, llegaron a la conclusión de que era sirviente de la _SEKIRYUUTEI_ , lo cual no le importaba, el ahora tenía la misma aura de un humano normal, lo lograba gracias a su poder como arcangel. Pero con Akeno, no sabía qué hacer, se veía que era muy débil de manera mental, y eso solo lo averiguo al tocarla. ¿estaba bien ayudarla?

 _-albión, ¿debo ayudarla?_

 _ **{ES TU DECISIÓN AMIGO, LE DEBES MUCHO A BARAKIEL, AYUDARLA CON SU HIJA, NO CREO QUE SEA PROBLEMA}**_

 _-asi que, hija de Barakiel, ¿cómo lo supiste?_

 _ **{NO FUE TAN DIFÍCIL, TIENE EL RASTRO DE MAGIA DE EL, VEO QUE AMBOS SIGUEN SUFRIENDO POR ELLA, ES DIFÍCIL VIVIR SIN TUS PADRES}**_

 _-ni que lo digas, soy afortunado en tener a los míos_

 _ **{SI…TIENES RAZÓN}**_

-Akeno-san, acepto ir contigo, pero solo si después me invitas a comer

El chico le sonrió de una manera que fue tan gratificante, supo desde ese momento que le puede confiar inclusive la vida misma.

-si, Issei-kun, por favor cuida de mi.

 _ **AL MISMO INSTANTE- EN OTROS LUGARES**_

Gabriel, sentada en el escritorio de su oficina ubicada en el sexto cielo, por alguna extraña razón quería ir inmediatamente a Japón para recuperar algo que presentía, estaba perdiendo.

Mientras que Rías tuvo un sentimiento de querer golpear a su mejor amiga, pero a la vez sentía… tristeza, ya que ella sabía lo ocurrido con su madre, pero no dejaba de querer golpearla

Mientras que en un lugar oculto en el cielo, una silueta empezó a moverse, sus alas comenzaron a brillar en un tono rosa, mientras que sus ojos se abrían poco a poco, estaba atada por cadenas, aquella silueta, sus puños estaban con sangre seca, su cuello parecía traer un gran candado, su cabello rosa ondeaba con la poca aura que estaba irradiando, sus piernas que parecían tener tornillos gigantes incrustados que comenzaron a moverse junto con la silueta. El brillo empezó a ser más visible, y finalmente se vio a una chica entre aparentes 18 o 19 años, tratando de ponerse de pie, se aferraba a la vida, sangre fresca empezó a derramarse por el suelo…..

 _ **-system angeloird alpha, resert**_

Dios se alteró por esto e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar del cielo que estaba prohibido, el octavo cielo, conocido como la sinapse _**(N/A si no es escribe así, corregidme)**_ dónde se causó tanta destrucción, y la persona que estaba encadenada, hizo sudar frío a Elohim, pues la causante de tanta destrucción en el pasado, está despertando….

 _ **-ikaros…..**_

 _ **-resert complete, angeloird type apocalypse Ikaros alpha model T-800 initiating functions**_

 _ **-es imposible, está reaccionando, ¿es parte de la evolución?, No tengo alternativa, tendré que también despertar a hiyori…. Espero y no se vea el mundo sucumbido en el caos**_

 _ **PERSPECTIVA NORMAL- CEMENTERIO**_

Justamente la entrada del cementerio se ven a dos personas que van entrando con un ramo de flores, se trataba de Issei y Akeno, esto se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a visitar a la tumba de la pelinegra que era madre de la sacerdotisa del Rayo. Por el momento, y esto lo agradecían ambos chicos, el cementerio estaba vacío, estaba en disponibilidad casi todo el tiempo, Solamente que el velador cerraba a ciertas horas, pero este no era el caso.

A paso lento, se fueron acercando a la tumba que se supone contenía el cuerpo de su fallecida madre.

-aquí es, ella….es mi madre….Shuri Himejima

 _-maestro Barakiel, finalmente la encontré, su amada esposa, su amada hija, espero y pronto se arreglen las cosas_

-Vaya, debió haber sido hermosa así como lo es su adorada hija

-jejejejejeje, puede ser, decía mi padre, que era idéntica a ella, y supongo que así fue ya que cada vez que le veo al espejo, siento que la veo a ella

 _-Madre, he venido antes de tiempo a verte, dime, ¿es correcto traer a este chico?, Es amable y todo pero porque le conté de tu situación, y más el haber aceptado que viniera conmigo, será que finalmente llegó el príncipe del que tanto me hablaste en esos cuentos_

-Akeno-san…Shuri…..era un bello nombre.

-Gracias Issei-kun, por haberme acompañado, se que nos hemos conocido el día de hoy y por una gran y bella casualidad, pero, siento que puedo confiar en ti…..amaba a mi madre, pero por culpa mía y de mi padre murió.

-No es culpa de ninguno, las cosas se dieron así, tal ves era así el destino, o la intervención de alguien más así lo dispuso, no culpes a los demás por actos que no debes, ni te culpes a ti misma por haber fallado, eras una niña cuando eso ocurrió y ninguno de tus padres hubiese querido que vieras eso; y si también ayuda….. ….siento que puedo confiarte también hasta mi vida… ¿es el destino?

-ufufufu, si dices esas cosas Issei-kun no podré evitar enamorarme de ti.

-Jajajaja, no estaría mal Akeno-san, esto es como el amor a primera vista, no lo sé, tal ves se parezca.

-y si yo…. Sintiera que es así la situación, ¿Qué harías?

-Como todo hombre tomaría la responsabilidad, el no corresponder los bellos sentimientos de tan hermosa mujer sería una deshonra para mi persona….pero es imposible, no podemos estar juntos

-lo dices porque tienes novia, subes así…..fufufu no me importaría compartir, jejejeje es una broma, ante todo respeto

-no es eso Akeno-san, estamos mintiendo en estos momentos, no somos lo que aparentamos, se que puedo confiarte mi vida, perdóname si lo estoy forzando pero tuve una chispa desde el primer momento en que te vì, lo siento pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más tiempo…. _SOY UN EXORCISTA_

-issei-kun…yo-yo…. _ ***sniff***_ …. _ ***sniff***_ … lo lamentó, soy un demonio hibrido, mi sangre está sucia, _buaaaaahhhh_

-Tranquila….Podemos ser amigos antes de que avancemos en una relación.

-claro, Issei-kun me encantaría que fuéramos amigos…..espero cuides de mi…amigo mío

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en su platica, que no se percataron de que el cielo empezó a ponerse morado, una barrera los estaba rodeando, y seis sombras negras comenzaron a acercarse hacia la pareja de chicos, ya estando muy cerca ambos se percataron y solo Akeno ponía una pose de batalla maldiciendo su suerte por no haberse dado cuenta. Issei estaba más tranquilo ya que, sabía que tres auras eran conocidas para el, pero las otras no tanto. ¿Quién será?

-Vaya, encontrar al exorcista más joven, fuera del vaticano y con un demonio, jajaja es muy gracioso

El que hablo no fue otro que un encapuchado, tenía una voz grave, su rostro no era tan visible, en esta escena ambos chicos solo veían con curiosidad a los recién llegados, pero Akeno al sentir que eran angeles caídos involuntariamente emanó aura demoníaca.

-Seis angeles caídos, están muy lejos de casa pequeños, el señor los perdonará una vez acabe con ustedes

 _-odio fingir que soy creyente, respeto las enseñanzas de Elohim y Yavé pero aceptar que son lo mejor del mundo a seguir es un asco, Albion, se darán cuenta ella de quien soy_

 _ **{NO LO CREO, TU AURA ES LA DE UN HUMANO Y NI RAYNARE, NI KALAWARNER, NI PENEMUE SE DARAN CUENTA, PERO TIENEN LOS OJOS VACIOS, ¿ACASO…..?, ISSEI RAPIDO, ESTAN SIENDO CONTROLADAS}**_

 _-ESOS MALDITOS, OK HAGAMONOS CARGO_

-Akeno-san, perdoname….

-Pero Porqué dices eso Isse….

En ese momento Issei de un golpe rápido en el cuello de la chica logro ponerla inconsciente, la cargo y coloco con cuidado junto a la tumba de su madre, odiaba admitirlo, pero esta chica era tan idéntica a su madre, la foto que le había enseñado su maestro Barakiel hacia algunos años, maldecìa la suerte que tenía en estas situaciones.

-Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-jajajajaja, como yo sé tu nombre será lo mejor decirte, me llamo Donashek y soy sirviente de Kokabiel-sama, morirás aquí y ahora por las mujeres más fuertes de Grigory

 _ **-SI ESTAN CONTROLADAS, ALBION!**_

 _ **{SI COMPAÑERO, ENSEÑEMOSLE A NO METERSE CON LA FAMILIA DE UN DRAGON}**_

 **-PAGARAS!, MALDITO INSOLENTE…** _ **DIVIDE DIVIDING….**_

 _ **{VANISHIN DRAGÓN}**_

 _ **{BALANCE BREAKER}**_

Issei, a una gran velocidad arremetió contra el angel caído llamado Donashek, el cual no pudo reaccionar ya que hasta se orinó en los pantalones del miedo, tenía enfrente suyo a el principal aliado de Grigory, siendo arma secreta de el gobernador Miguel, había descubierto la identidad del representante de el dragón blanco que hasta ahora nadie sabía, pero era algo que desafortunadamente nunca podría contar ya que de un solo golpe fue mandado a volar hasta una capilla que contenía a una familia reunida, el Ángel caído no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Issei trato de hacer reaccionar a las demás chicas, pero por instinto estás 5 últimas se posicionaron en una formación de batalla, a el chico le sorprendio mucho esto, pero no sé detendría por nada, las iba a salvar, eso era definitivo.

-penemue, raynare, kalawarner reaccionen, soy yo, hakk-chan

Las chicas no reaccionaron, solo empezaron a atacar sin piedad al chico con la armadura blanca, parecía que ninguna tenía algún error, estaban tan bien coordinadas que no dejaban ni una sola apertura, eso no cansaba ni hartaba a Issei, ya que sería un gran entrenamiento de sus reflejos. Cuando esté esquivo todos los ataques.

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

A las 5 chicas, logro hacerlas caer inconscientes ya que aplicó uno para cada una y para todas en general aplicó otro, Sus alas estaban resplandeciendo, pues estaba liberando la energía.

-Asi que _HAKURYUUKOU,_ ¿Peleas contra mi?

 _ **-¿Quién eres?**_

-jajajajaja soy, un simple angel caído, que viene por tu cabeza

 _ **-KOKABIEL….**_

¿Qué hace el ex cadre de Grigory aquí?, ¿La relación entre el castaño y la pelinegra fue forzada?, ¿Serán bien recibidas las angeloirds por los fans?, ya apareció una waifu ¿y las demás?, ¿revelará su secreto Issei a Akeno?, Gabriel tiene intención de ir a Japón antes, ¿qué hará Issei?, El público pidió Harem, ¿aceptará Rías? Y si es así, ¿de cuántas chicas será?.

 **TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS….EN AMOR CELESTIAL, ESPERENLO**

 _ **Hola a todos aquí el autor al habla, Cómo verán ya agregue a Akeno a la historia, y así será con las demás, las iré introduciendo capítulo a capítulo, Denme su opinión Sí fue muy forzada la entrada de A qué no y su relación con Issei, y también tengo que dar la noticia que la mayoría voto por un Harem. Y hasta ahora la lista provisionales:**_

 _ **RIAS**_

 _ **GABRIEL**_

 _ **AKENO**_

 _ **TIAMAT**_

 _ **Si desean alguna chica más dentro de el Harem, agreguenlo en sus reviews, espero Buenas opiniones y críticas acerca de este capítulo, y también estoy en una pregunta más.**_

 _ **Qué prefieren. ¿Actualización rapida, pero capítulos cortos?, ¿actualización lenta, pero capítulos largos?.**_

 _ **Lo dejo a su elección, ambas cuestiones tanto del Harem y acerca de la actualización de la historia, sin más que decir Me despido.**_

 _ **LALOMENDOZA FUERA**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

-Asi que _HAKURYUUKOU,_ ¿Peleas contra mi?

 ** _-¿Quién eres?_**

-jajajajaja soy, un simple angel caído, que viene por tu cabeza

 ** _-KOKABIEL…._**

Issei estaba muy confundido, Kokabiel estaba frente a él, agradecía que no supiera su identidad, lo cual solo significaba que fue ayudado a escapar, y además no recordaba quién era, ¿Quién lo ayudo?, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Tendría que primero preguntar, pero no importa, pelea contra mi, quiero comprobar mi nuevo nivel

 _ **-¿Nuevo nivel?... No juegues conmigo, si te venció un exorcista, ¿Qué harás contra mi?**_

-Se que fracasé dragón blanco, pero, alguien me ha ayudado y soy 10 veces más poderoso

 _-¿10 veces?, Albion que significa eso_

 _ **{NO LO SE, ESTOY SORPRENDIDO AL IGUAL QUE TU, NO SE QUE RAYOS LE PASO, PERO SU PODER SI SE HA INCREMENTADO, CUIDADO COMPAÑERO}**_

Issei sin mucho que pensar, procedió a poner a las 5 angeles caídos junto a Akeno, Kokabiel Lucio muy indiferente a esto, incluso se tomó el tiempo para fumar un cigarrillo, terminando ambos sus respectivas acciones procedieron a comenzar su pelea.

-Aquí voy, dragón blanco

 _ **-Te espero, maldito cuervo sarnoso**_

 _-Albión, hay posibilidades de ganar, siento que mi instinto me lo dice_

 _ **{PUES, SOLO HAY UNA FORMA DE COMPROBARLO, VAMOS HAZLO HYOUDO ISSEI}**_

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, Issei se lanzó hacia su oponente que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa. El muchacho se confió en su poder, como uno lo supondría, era fácilmente esquivado, la experiencia ya mandaba en este campo, Kokabiel ya no era confiado como antes, Issei a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía acertar en ningún golpe, se estaba maldiciendo internamente por no poder siquiera tocarlo, así que….

 _ **-ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE! ARRHGGGG**_

Así el castaño incrementaba de golpe su aura y por lógica todo su poder también, buscando lograr ser un rival para Kokabiel, pero a pesar de su gran incremento, solo logro que el Ángel caído sonriera más, esto desesperaba a el _HAKURYUUKOU_ actual

-Sigue así dragón blanco, entretenme mucho más tiempo

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR**_

Rías Gremory, estaba en el sótano del club del ocultismo, un círculo mágico se encontraba en el suelo, puesto que desde hace rato perdió rastro de su reina y mejor amiga Akeno, lo cual solo la lleno de más angustia, el rastreo a pesar de estar por todo Kuoh no daba señales de la demonio.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

Gracias a su poder como _SEKIRYUUTEI_ le proporciono la posibilidad de incrementar el rango y potencia de la búsqueda de su sierva, sintió una débil señal proveniente del cementerio, justamente dónde se encontraba la madre de la chica, ¿acaso fue sin ella?, ¿se desmayó de la culpa que siente?, ¿fue acompañada?.

-Ddraig, cuanto me tardaré en ir a ese lugar

 _ **[POR LO QUE PUDE OBSERVAR, HAY UNA BARRERA MUY PODEROSA A SU ALREDEDOR, POR LO QUE PUEDE QUE ESTE SIENDO OBJETIVO DE ATAQUE, Y RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA, CON EL BALANCE BREAKER, UNOS 3 MINUTOS]**_

-Ok, vamos para allá

Y así, Rías Gremory, procedió a retirarse rumbo a la ventana para salir disparada hacia la ubicación de su mejor amiga, hubiera podido irse de no ser por…..

-Buchou, ¿Qué pasa?

-Si Buchou, Que le sucede

-Buchou, en problemas

Xenovia, Asía y Koneko llegaron al club del ocultismo, y solo Rías podía maldecir su mala suerte, debido a que se le olvidó que había llamado a sus siervos, por eso empezó la preocupación de Akeno.

-Chicas, aún no saben nada de Kiba

-No buchou, de echo vinimos tan rápido como pudimos

Xenovia fue la que tomo la palabra por parte del trío que acababa de llegar, puesto que aún faltaban dos miembros, decidieron dejar una nota en el escritorio y se dispusieron a dirigirse rumbo al cementerio donde se encontraba la energía de Akeno.

 _ **CIELO- CENTRO DE REUNIONES**_

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Dios convocó rápidamente a Satán ya que le preocupaba el despertar del _angeloird_ que en el pasado causó tanta destrucción, no solo en el cielo y el Inframundo si no también tuvo sus daños el mundo humano, en esta sala nadie podría detectar al mayor enemigo del cielo, ya que el séptimo cielo solo está permitido para Dios y las personas que el autorice, debido a esto nadie sabía de la presencia de Yavé.

 **-¿Cuál es la urgencia?, Elohim**

 _ **-Tenemos problemas, Yavé, Ikaros acaba de activarse hace unas escasas horas, no se porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que se debe a la evolución del sistema, por lo que también decidí activar a Hiyori, ambas no han podido superar la muerte de aquel humano que las hizo sentirse amadas.**_

 **-Vaya, eso sí es preocupante, Alpha, la angeloird más poderosa que creo Jehová, si que en ese tiempo estábamos locos, pero ese humano llamado Tomoki logro salvarnos, a pesar de que era un pervertido, bueno Jehová también lo fue, pero sí que aún sus acciones dejan secuelas, si que es problemático**

 _ **-Y que lo digas, nuestra personalidad cambio mucho a partir de la separación de Jehová, lo cual dio origen a Elohim y Yavé osea nosotros, pero sigo sin entender, se supone que cuando nos dividimos, el octavo cielo dejo de entrar en función ya que dependia del poder de Jehová, estamos débiles, se puede entender, la pelea contra Thrihexa no fue nada sencilla, pero el sistema por sí solo no puede activarla ya que el nació después de la creación de Ikaros, ¿Qué sucede aquí?**_

 **-Por ahora eso no importa, ya supongo que sentiste movimiento en la dimensión Madre, ¿Verdad?**

 _ **-Ahh…..*suspiro*….. La dimensión Madre, aquella que protege a las demás dimensiones parecidas a esta, eran 4 en total, ¿Verdad?**_

 **-5 si cuentas a la protectora de las demas, pero vaya que si son demasiado interesantes las demás dimensiones, según lo que pude investigar, en algunas ambos estamos muertos, además de que Issei tiene la** _ **BOOSTED GEAR,**_ **mientras que Rías Gremory solo posee el poder de la destrucción, actualmente desarrollan un torneo mundial de Rating Games.**

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJA, Se te olvido mencionar que Issei es un pervertido, bueno en dos dimensiones, ya que en otra es parecida a la que mencionas, pero aquí interviene otra dimensión de algún sajajin ó algo así, no recuerdo exactamente, esas son las dimensiones X050517 y la J120313 si mal no recuerdo, jajajaja esta es la E071198, pero es curioso, en las que mencionamos ambos estamos muertos jajajajaja, esta es la excepción**_

 **-Ni lo menciones, pero la** _ **SS16123**_ **es la más curiosa, Issei es reencarnación de un ser superior, además de que es donde Issei sufre más, pero me alegra que en todas las dimensiones, todos buscan la felicidad, en todas hay alianza de las tres facciones junto con otras mitologías, ¿Cuándo lo haremos nosotros?**

 _ **-Pronto Yavé, lo haremos muy pronto, en fin, debemos de…..**_

De pronto Dios fue interrumpido por un mensaje, al igual que Satán recibía un mensaje, ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, ya que ambos escucharon algo que a ninguno de los dos les agradaba mucho, es más indirectamente estaban expulsando su aura debido al enojo que estaban sintiendo ambos seres casi omnipotentes, los ojos de Dios brillaban en un dorado intenso, mientras que a Satán le brillaban en un negro con rojo, lo cual simbolizaba que tendrían que intervenir en una pelea.

 **-Kokabiel, ha escapado, en estos momentos…**

 _ **-Esta peleando en contra de Issei, pero lo más preocupante es que Gabriel…..**_

 **-Y también Rías…..**

 **-Han ido a pelear/** _ **Han ido a pelear**_

 _ **-contactare inmediatamente a Miguel, es su hijo después de todo**_

 **-Regresare rápido al Inframundo y haré que Sirzechs movilice fuerzas a Kuoh inmediatamente, tu manda a unos cuantos angeles, no sabemos que esté pasando, pero no podemos permitir que Kokabiel mate a los chicos**

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo, hay que hacer las cosas ya, no podemos perder tiempo, aguanten chicos, iremos inmediatamente**_

 _ **CEMENTERIO- LUGAR DE LA BATALLA**_

Rías Gremory junto con su nobleza arribo al cementerio, a lo cual era extraño ya que en este no se veía movimiento alguno, pero según lo dicho por Ddraig la barrera era demasiado fuerte y potente como para detectar algo de poder dentro, así que siguiendo el consejo de su Dragón interior, decidió entrar por la fuerza a la barrera, se trataba de su reina después de todo, así que juntando un poco de poder de la destrucción en sus manos procedió a pegar su mano sobre la barrera la cual rápidamente consiguió cuartearla, así que aplicando un poco más de fuerza logro hacer que ella y toda su nobleza pudieran entrar.

-Se siente mucha hostilidad aquí, miren…hay una gran pelea

-Ya lo veo Rossweise-sensei pero, buchou no siento a Akeno-san ¿usted si?

-Asi es Yuuto, Akeno está muy cerca de nosotros, pero no logro distinguir quienes pelean.

 _-Ddraig es Hyoudo-san verdad, puedo sentir su increíble poder, pero ¿Quién es el otro?_

 _ **[NO LO SE RÍAS, SE QUE SE TRATA DE ALBION Y SU PORTADOR, PERO AUN NO RECONOZCO LA FIRMA DE MAGIA DE LA OTRA PERSONA, AUN ASI TEN CUIDADO]**_

Cuando todos llegaron al lugar correcto, pudieron ver a Kokabiel con sus alas extendidas, con un pie encima del _HAKURYUUKOU_ lo cual provocó la irá de Rías, pero tenía que ser precavida de no hacer algo imprudente, pero del otro lado se veía a Akeno junto a otras 5 chicas que Rías reconoció como angeles caídos.

-Ni se traten de esconder nobleza Gremory, los detecte desde que entraron a la barrera, de nada sirve esconderse.

-Asi que estás tenemos, Kokabiel que haces en mi territorio, responde ahora!

-Jajajajaja pequeña niña, no te debo a ti respuestas, me habrás vencido una vez, lo cual me sorprende aún ya que no recuerdo cómo, pero estoy aquí por venganza, pensaba ir a buscarte pero me ahorraste la molestia, así que vamos a pelear.

Rías, lo pensó un poco, pelear contra el líder nuevamente era un poco aterrador, pero no debía retroceder, su rival estaba en problemas.

De repente se detuvo el tiempo para ella, ¿debía ayudar a su rival?, ¿Quién era para ella?, ¿Qué sentía por su rival?, ¿Hyoudo Issei, debía ser salvado?, Todas estas cuestiones se realizaba la joven pelirroja, ella había llegado por Akeno, Akeno era su prioridad, pero….el ¿qué significa?

-Buchou, ¿órdenes?

Kiba sosteniendo una espada, ya se estaba preparando para el ataque, al igual que el resto de su nobleza, ya solo esperaban órdenes de su ama, pero ella seguía viendo al sujeto de la armadura blanca, en su mirada se notaba confusión, y todos sin excepción alguna lo notaron, ella aún tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no pudo percatarse de que Kokabiel al ver su mirada confusa aprovecho para crear una lanza de luz en sus manos, y procedió a clavarsela en la espalda del joven castaño.

 **-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAHHHHHH, DUELE!**

Rias pronto salió de sus pensamientos y con órdenes rápidas y directas mando a sus dos caballeros atacar diagonalmente para asestar un buen golpe, mientras tanto sus torres llegar directamente a atacar el cuerpo del angel caído, a su alfil solo con una seña dio a entender que estuviera atenta mientras que ella misma mando un gran cúmulo de poder de la destrucción para comprobar si podía hacer daño.

-Sueltalo, Kokabiel, **TE LO ORDENO!**

A pesar del grito de súplica/orden que lanzó Rías hacia el ex-cadre de Grigory, no causó ningún efecto en el, con sus manos detuvo a las espadas que amenazaban con cortarlo, y con sus alas detuvo los golpes de ambas torres, logrando causar un shock inmenso en sus rostros, puesto que Kokabiel los había detenido de una manera fácil, y el poder de la destrucción solo lo detuvo cuando puso a ambos caballeros delante de él, lo cual causó que ambos recibieran de lleno el poder de la destrucción que mandó Rías.

Kokabiel solo se estaba aburriendo, ya casi había acabado de derrotar a la mayoría del clan Gremory, su incremento de poder ha sido lo suficientemente grande como para que un simple clan de jóvenes demonios le pudiera hacer frente. El _HAKURYUUKOU_ si fue un buen reto, que termino de consumar con la derrota del blanco, todo esto sin necesidad de utilizar su armadura sagrada que ya había cambiado de apariencia, está de ser un gris opaco debido a sus pecados, se volvió totalmente negra con toques morados, ¿Cómo obtuvo ese poder?, ¿Por qué cambio su armadura?, ¿Dónde estaba Shalba?

Todo esto y mucho más en….

 **-ESPERA!**

-Gabriel, ahora si un verdadero reto

¿Eh?... Acaba de llegar Gabriel, uno de los grandes serafines del cielo, Kokabiel solo pudo esbozar una gran sonrisa, ya que un verdadero reto se estaba acercando, su nuevo nivel ¿hasta donde llegará?, la dimensión madre ¿qué será?, ¿de dónde obtuvo poder Kokabiel?, Ikaros y Hiyori están despiertas ¿Cómo cambiara la historia?, ¿Habrá intervención de las otras dimensiones?, ¿Gabriel podrá contra Kokabiel?, Y además ¿Por qué está aquí?, ¿no estaba en el cielo?, Dios y Satán ¿Intervendrán?, ¿Necesitaran su verdadero poder Rías e Issei para derrotar a Kokabiel?.

 _ **AHORA SI, TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN…AMOR CELESTIAL.**_

 _ **NO SE LO PIERDAN**_

 _ **Hola a todos aquellos 24 favoritos y 21 seguidores que leen está historia, lamento mucho la tardanza que tuvo este capítulo, la verdad pensaba hacerlo de otra manera pero por falta de inspiración tuve que hacerlo así, ya tengo casi la mitad del siguiente capítulo el cual estará más centrado en un tema que a muchos les ha intrigado, el cual es:**_

 _ **LA RELACIÓN ENTRE GABRIEL E ISSEI.**_

 _ **Espero que cuando lo suba les encante, ya que la persona que lo escribíra no seré yo, en fin ya que muchos me han proporcionado opinión sobre el Harem no solo aquí en fanfiction si no también en You Tube, ya que si, está historia ya se encuentra en esa plataforma, esperando la busquen y den su apoyo, así como también al canal de mi amigo Reve ya que es un gran escritor y una de las personas que me inspiro a escribir. Pero bueno me salgo del tema, el Harem que he decidido es este:**_

 _ **RÍAS**_

 _ **AKENO**_

 _ **GABRIEL**_

 _ **TIAMAT**_

 _ **YASAKA**_

 _ **ROSSWEISE**_

 _ **CHISATO**_

 _ **Por ahora ese es el Harem provisional, ya que he visto que quieren que incluya a Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Raynare y demas, lo cual aún lo estoy pensando; pero debo de decir que lo dejaré a votación, a partir del REVIEW 22 que es el último hasta ahora, y tranquilidad ahora respondo algunos que me han llamado la atención; y pues la temática para incluir a más chicas es la siguiente; tres votos por chica y se incluye, solo haré el máximo de 15 chicas, lo cual entre ustedes mis lectores decidirán las otras 8, o tal ves menos xD, en fin aquí van las REVIEWS:**_

 _ **CodeBlack243**_

 _ **Gracias por tus ideas amigo, y me agrada mucho que te guste la historia, la verdad ya la tenía un poco planeada pero cuando escribo cambio varias cosas, saludos xD**_

 _ **RJRP**_

 _ **Lamento si algunos capítulos son algo forzados, pero por varias presiones que pasan en mi vida me siento algo insatisfecho y pues aveces no mido lo que escribo, trataré de ya no cometer esos errores, saludos amigo o amiga xD**_

 _ **eduardoleyva**_

 _ **Pues que bien que te agrade mi historia, me llena de alegría, xD y pues esperemos que te gusten los siguientes capítulos ya que se vienen cosas intensas**_

 _ **Antifanboy**_

 _ **Amigo debo de decir que me agradó tu opinión, y pues si revelaré algo que aún quería ocultar, pero bueno xD, eres buen adivino, ahora que lo pienso pues, jajajaja ¿debería dar un premio?, No lo sé jajajaja, deja tu REVIEW de que te gustaría xD**_

 _ **Por ahora son todas las que voy a responder xD, jajajaja nos vemos en otro capítulo**_

 _ **LALOMENDOZA FUERA**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

Gabriel, el Ángel más hermoso y fuerte del cielo, bueno si hablamos de la historia original, pero en este caso no sustentará mucho ese puesto ya que el arcángel Issei está creciendo en poder rápidamente. Gabriel en estos momentos, se encontraba en sus aposentos dentro del sexto cielo, contabilizando papeles en un sábado por la tarde, **UN SÁBADO!,** Pero eso no importa ahora, la cuestión es que Gabriel, dentro de su interior, justamente en su corazón, empezó a sentir un gran dolor, su corazón, le dolía, un sentimiento de estar vacía se estaba inundando en ella.

-…. _ ***sniff***_ ….. _ ***sniff***_...Issei

Gabriel dejo de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo, pues el dolor que tenía no la dejaba tranquila, puesto que aún su amado no la perdonaba, pero cual era el origen de todo…. ¿Cómo se origino el amor?

 _ **FLASH BACK- 12 AÑOS, VATICANO, ROMA**_

Un Issei de apenas 5 años se encontraba dentro de una iglesia, estaba de rodillas rezándole a Dios que cuidara a sus seres queridos, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató que un sacerdote lo observaba a la distancia, sus padres estaban más atrás del ya mencionado padre, estos solo estaban llorando de la alegría, pues su hijo estaba siguiendo sus creencias religiosas.

-Amén

El pequeño Issei, con cuidado y sin apartar la vista del altar de Dios, se levantó poco a poco, señal de que ya había terminado de rezar. El padre se acercó, y solamente puso su mano derecha en el hombro del niño.

-recuerda hijo, Dios es bueno y bondadoso, nunca debes dudar que Dios nuestro señor te ama

-Lo se padre Octavio, Dios es alguien a quien le debemos total respeto

Los padres del pequeño castaño sabían a la perfección que no eran sus progenitores biológicos, ya que el ex arcángel Miguel les hizo la visita junto con el serafín Gabriel para que cuidaran al pequeño, pero Gabriel tenía otros planes para el pequeño niño.

-Issei-kun vámonos, Irina-chan, Xenovia-chan y Asia-san nos esperan para jugar

-Si Gabriela-san, acabo de terminar de rezar voy para allá

Así es, se trataba del alter ego que se hizo la Serafín Gabriel para poder entrar en contacto con el pequeño castaño, ya que le atraía su pureza de una manera atemorizante, al grado de que Dios y Miguel temían por la seguridad del chico, pero era entendible, una tía tenía que proteger a su sobrino de maneras anormales, como lo haría toda una madre, o eso era lo que pensaban todos. Incluyendo a los lectores.

Así eran todos los días del quinteto de niños conformado por: Issei, Gabriela, Irina, Xenovia y Asia

Todos conocidos como el grupo de los " _niños adorados de Dios_ ", días y semanas de alegría inundaban el vaticano con la alegría de los niños, sus cantos a las horas de misa junto al coro celestial encargado de amenizar esta celebración.

Las épocas de navidad eran lo mejor para ellos, puesto que entre todos los cardenales, sacerdotes, obispos, arzobispos, incluyendo al papa Juan Pablo II que era el encargado de ese entonces, se alegraban con las locuras de estos corderos que estaban bajo la protección del vaticano, impidiendo que llegara maldad a ellos.

Gabriela, era feliz, inmensamente feliz, puesto que su tiempo dorado junto a los niños que se habían ganado su amor y amistad sin límites, eran de lo mejor de su inmortal vida, aunque solamente haya sido poco tiempo junto a esos bellos niños, fue suficiente como para hacer que el ángel más fuerte del cielo quisiera dejar sus funciones como Serafín y permanecer al lado de todo lo que era la existencia de su alter ego. Sabía que era difícil esa situación pero la afrontaría con todas las consecuencias, así como lo hizo su hermano Miguel al procrear a tan bello niño.

 _ **2 AÑOS DESPUES**_

Issei, ya contaba con la edad de 7 años, era un excelente alumno en la escuela, su manejo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era formidable, su manejo de la espada era prometedor, se creía que tenía más posibilidades de superar a vasco estrada en su manejo con la espada. Pero desafortunadamente estaba limitado, ya que sus capacidades a pesar de ser excepcionales por extrañas y raras razones no eran compatible con ningún artefacto sagrado.

 _Durandal_ lo rechazo y escogió a Xenovia

 _Caliburn_ también lo rechazo, escogió a Arthur Pendragón

 _Ascalón_ no se encontraba en el vaticano, estaba perdida

El niño para nada estaba deprimido, puesto sabía que Dios tenía algo especial para él solito, no tenía envidia de su amiga ni de su rival en espadas, se alegraba por ellos y les deseaba lo mejor del mundo pero para el pequeño castaño llego la noche que cambiaría por completo su existencia.

 _-¿Dónde estoy?_

El pequeño niño estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, caminaba sin rumbo, solamente recordaba que se fue a dormir y de ahí no tiene más noción de lo que pasaba, hasta que de pronto…..enfrente de él se centraba un dragón blanco, parecía dormido, el inocente Issei por leer historias infantiles de Caballeros pensó que era un dragón que regalaba dulces…..que equivocado estaba

 _-oye, gran dragón blanco, quiero dulces, dame unos dulces_

 _ **{VAYA….. ¿QUIEN ERES TU?}**_

 _-yo me llamo Hyoudo Issei, soy un humano normal, y deseó dulces…._

 _ **{JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PUES QUE CONOCES DE DRAGONES NIÑO, NOSOTROS NO DAMOS DULCES, SOMOS LAS CRIATURAS MAS PODEROSAS Y DESTRUCTIVAS DE LA HISTORIA, NO ENTREGAMOS PATRAÑAS A NIÑOS TONTOS QUE SE CREEN CUENTOS IGUAL O PEOR DE TONTOS}**_

El pequeño Issei empezaba a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, pues el gran dragón resulto ser malo con él, y llamo tontos a los cuentos que relataban su madre y padre acerca de la vida de un caballero. Muy furioso el niño…

 _ **-ARGGHHHHH, DRAGON MALO! AHORA SI VERAS**_

Entonces el pequeño Issei arremetió contra el gran dragón blanco, solamente ganando una mirada confiada de este, pero no se espero que el niño se empezara a llenar de aura oscura, y sus pequeños golpes ahora si comenzaran a dolerle, causando que de un zarpazo manda a volar al pequeño niño.

 _ **{ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, SE SUPONE QUE ESE PODER PERTENECE A…¿?…..}**_

 _-Así es Albión, ese poder me pertenece_

Una silueta negra se presentó ante el dragón blanco, que del miedo por escuchar aquella voz femeninamente aterradora solo opto por inclinarse.

 _ **{QUE DESEAS CON MI NUEVO PORTADOR…¿?….}**_

 _-Por ahora solo darte tus nuevas instrucciones, ahora no tengo nada en contra del chico, pero debo de decir que quiero que lo entrenes, es un gran niño, tierno y sensible…._ _ ***suspiro***_ ….. _es mi hijo_

 _ **{ESPERA…¿QUE?!... TIENES UN HIJO, TU!, ¿UN HIJO?}**_

 _-Si, cállate quieres, al igual que yo, "el" también tuvo una hija y además es la portadora de Ddraig, así que Albión, te encargo a mi hijo, ya que tendrá muchos problemas en el futuro…_

 _ **{DE ACUERDO…}**_

 _ **6 AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

El pequeño Issei ha logrado muchas hazañas, se convirtió en un prodigio en la iglesia al igual que las demás chicas, su control en la espada era maravilloso, tanto así que se convirtió en el primer portador natural-artificial en portar una espada excalibur, pero, ¿natural-artificial?.

Eso se debe a que tenía un talento natural, pero a pesar de eso toda clase de espadas lo rechazaba, así que entrenando y meditando logro forzar a una espada a que lo acepte, por eso se consideró de manera artificial, ya que los demás eran nombrados gracias a los cristales que otorgaban los serafines para los mejores espadachines, que no eran portadores innatos.

" _el exorcista más joven al servicio de Dios"_

Ese título se le otorgó a la edad de 13 años, ya que se convirtió en el primer hombre en ser exorcista desde tan temprana edad, ya ni el gran Freed Zalzan que se convirtió a los 15 años, considerado hereje.

Con ayuda de su Dragón, entrenaba en secreto y en su espacio mental para no alertar a las personas, pero Miguel siempre lo observaba, llegó al punto de despertar el _balance breaker_ solamente con ejercicio físico en el día y entrenamientos infernales en su interior junto a Albión.

Su relación con las chicas bajo mucho, puesto que todas fueron enviadas a otras sedes, solo una había quedado, Gabriela fue la única que no se fue del lado del joven a pesar de que las demás se fueron, pero prometiendo reencontrarse nuevamente.

Gabriela, ahora ya con 15 años se veía preciosa, era la tentación de cualquier hombre y niño que pasara por enfrente de ella, su mentalidad ahora era muy abierta, tanto así que ya toleraba a las personas que no creían en la existencia de Dios, aceptaba sus opiniones pero con una sonrisa tierna y sincera, hacia que cualquiera volviera a creer en Elohim ya que su creación era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor.

Gabriela fue olvidando al serafín Gabriel, su trabajo en el cielo estaba estancado, sus obligaciones con Dios estaban de lado, su vida y atención eran totalmente para Issei, no había nada más en el mundo que Issei. Suena enfermo, ¿Verdad?

Pero, Gabriel al ser un ángel puro, no tenía muchos sentimientos ni deseos más allá de su amor a Dios, su padre, así que para ella estos 10 años son muy nuevos para ella, ya que está junto a Issei desde que él tenía 7 años. Vio como creció y se estaba formando en un gran exorcista de la iglesia que lideraba su padre. Las creencias del pequeño eran incondicionales, tanto así que solo pensaba que Dios era el único ser divino que existía en el universo.

 _ **2 AÑOS DESPUES**_

 _18 de diciembre del….._

Era una madrugada hermosa de invierno y Gabriela se encontraba mirando directamente las llamas de la chimenea, pensando en lo que ha sido de su vida hasta ahora, los años dorados que disfruto al lado del que era conocido como el trio de la iglesia, además de sus buenos momentos con el castaño, que aunque era un poco tonto y muy competitivo con sus semejantes, aún así ella no se arrepiente de lo que ha pasado pero no sabía los acontecimientos que estaba apunto de vivir y que cambiarían su vida para siempre….…

-o-oye Gabriela, sabes he estado…..

El chico se estaba desilusionado ya que ella aún seguía privada mirando chimenea, hasta que…..

 **-GABRIELA!**

-ehhh, ¿Qué pasó?

-perdona te eh asustado

El chico trato de disculparse por tan gran impulso que tuvo para con la rubia angelical.

 _ **{VAMOS, HAZLO, SABES QUE DEBES HACERLO}**_

 _-Lo sé, pero, ¿Y si no acepta?_

 _ **{VAMOS, LA AMAS DESDE HACE AÑOS, NO LO PUEDES NEGAR, ACEPTA TUS SENTIMIENTOS, Y DA EL PRIMER PASO}**_

 _-vale, vale ya voy, pero estoy nervioso_

-No importa, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno es que yo-yo quería sabes….. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer el 25 de este mes?

Comentó el chico avergonzado, la chica no entendía el porque de su comportamiento tan extraño pero aún así se comporto normal.

-Mmmm pues hasta donde yo se, mmmmmm solo quedarme en la iglesia a rezar como todos los años

Ahí fue cuando el chico se quería dar un facepalm ya que se le olvidó por completo que Gabriela era huérfana desde que llego a la iglesia, se quería morir ahí mismo, pero dejando de lado eso debía continuar con su intento de confesión.

-bu-bu-bueno, te gustaría ir conmigo a cenar junto a mi familia

-La verdad no lo había pensado, pero si tus papas aceptan porque no, vamos Issei

El chico saltaba de alegría porque su amiga del cual ella estaba enamorado había aceptado acompañarlo, pero aún tenía que pensar como llevar a cabo su confesión ya que Gabriela era muy inocente en esos sentidos, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ya que en eventos pasado ella rechazaba a muchos chicos pero de una manera tan….pura, que a veces daba miedo el cómo lo hacía.

 _20 de diciembre del…_

Nuestro castaño aún estaba bastante emocionado a pesar de que ya pasaron dos días a partir de la invitación hacia Gabriel, el no dejaba de planificar como sería su declaración, ¿le gustara?, ¿le dirá que si?, pero también estaban las otras cuestiones, ¿y si lo rechaza?, ¿y si ella ama a alguien más? Issei no era ni positivo, ni negativo, el realmente era realista, ya que puede salir bien como puede salir mal, la moneda estaba en el aire, y las posibilidades de triunfar son fuertes pero también están igual las de un fracaso rotundo.

Todo transcurría de manera normal, ningún suceso importante a lo largo de estos días, ambos chicos esperaban con ansias el 25 de diciembre, no solo por marcar el nacimiento del hijo de dios, hermano de Gabriel, sino porque también sería el momento de la verdad de los sentimientos que tenía

 _25 de diciembre del…._

El día llego, el chico se sentía más listo que nunca, sea cual sea la respuesta no la iba a abandonar, sería lo que dios quisiera _***elohim estornuda***_ pero en fin, debía hacer bien las cosas el chico, ya casi era la hora de la cena, el lucía un traje negro sin corbata desabrochado hasta el tercer botón de arriba hacia abajo, estaba bien peinado, sus zapatos estaba relucientes, llevaba un anillo en su dedo anular, recuerdo del aniversario de bodas de sus padres, usaba un collar de plata con un dragón negro colgado, sus padres ya sabía de las intenciones de su hijo y ellos no podían estar más de acuerdo con sus decisión, ya que no sabían que era realmente Gabriel el serafín de los cielos siendo esta Tía del joven castaño.

Gabriela por su parte estaba en el atrio con un vestido blanco, rezaba a su padre que todo saliera bien, la cena con los padres de su sobrino le emocionaba mucho, ¿pero porque estaba nervioso Issei?, Esa era la principal cuestión que se hacía la chica ya que era muy inocente en estos sentidos, ¿Qué sucedía con su amigo?

-Hija mía, ¿Todo bien?

El padre que la distrajo de su rezo era ni más ni menos que el padre Octavio, uno de los que ha acompañado las aventuras de nuestros protagonistas a lo largo de si estancia en el vaticano.

-Padre, ¿Qué es el amor?

El sacerdote no supo qué contestar de momento, puesto que Gabriela nunca demostró tener ese tipo de sentimientos con las personas, la duda existencial era, ¿Amor de Dios?, O ¿Amor carnal?

-hija mía, acerca de qué amor desea saber, ya que bien lo sabes existen muchas clases de amores

-No lo sé, hasta ahora solamente amado a Dios, pero cada vez de que estoy con Issei, las cosas se sienten muy distintas, es como si dejará de ser yo misma solamente para ser la persona que él quisiera, ¿Estoy mal?

-Por supuesto que no hija mía, los sentimientos que tienes por Aquel chico castaño no son malos ni te alejan de tu amor de Dios, solamente estás expresando experimentar lo que es el amor fraternal, ese en el que te casas y desarrollas una familia.

Gabriela por alguna razón se empezó a sonrojar, puesto que jamás se dio la idea de imaginar un mundo donde ella se y se fueran padres de unos bellos hijos, Pero dentro de su corazón sabía que no podía ser eso posible, ya que sobre todas las cosas ella era su tía, seguir siendo hermana de Miguel, y eso no se podría cambiar…. ¿O sí?

La hora de la cena había llegado, ambos chicos estaban perfectamente arreglados para la ocasión, dentro de la casa los preparativos estaban completos, los padres del castaño estaban sumamente felices de saber que su hijo traería a alguien a la casa, Y qué clase de chica estaba trayendo para empezar. De pronto el timbre empezó a sonar, era la llegada anunciada de Gabriela, Issei sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó corriendo hacia la puerta para poderle abrir a la que sería su amada.

-Hola Issei

-qué alegría que hayas llegado Gabriela, pasa delante de la familia te está esperando

Gabriel aún con nerviosismo en su cuerpo procedía a entrar a la casa, se veía una mesa que fácilmente entraban 25 personas, pero curiosamente no había nadie sentado, Así que procedieron ir a la parte de atrás y se encontraron con toda la familia del castaño reunida, entre tíos amigos y primos cercanos a la familia Hyoudo, el ambiente comenzó a hacerse más entretenido para todos.

-sí que es una gran familia

Con una voz muy baja Gabriela hablo con Issei ya que se encontraba muy nerviosa, el chico solamente puedo esbozar una leve sonrisa, la cual significaba que comprendió un poco a la chica, ya que su familia al ser bastante extensa, no era muy fácil de tratar con todos, pero rápidamente tomó la mano de Gabriela y procedió a presentarla a cada miembro de la familia, a lo cual estos simplemente la recibieron con un cálido abrazo, y un " _bienvenida a la familia Hyoudo"_

La cena transcurrió de una manera normal, la familia rígida y platicaba anécdotas acerca de la vida que tenía un fuera del Vaticano, los chicos por su parte solamente se trataba en de integrar a la conversación de los primos del castaño, Aunque costar un poco de trabajo pero lograron amenizar el ambiente ya que todos eran realmente religiosos hacia Dios.

La noche transcurrió sin complicaciones, de maravilla para ambos jóvenes, el baile fue gratificante, la comida exquisita, la convivencia familiar perfecta, todo iba acordé al plan del chico, que siempre buscaba lo mejor para su declaración.

 _-Vaya, pensar que mi familia la acepto, ¿ella me aceptará?_

 _ **{VAMOS ISSEI, NO PIERDAS LAS ESPERANZAS, ESTO NO ES NADA COMPARADO A LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS INFERNALES QUE HAS VIVIDO, Y MIRA QUE SI SON VARIOS LOS QUE CASI TE MATAN}**_

 _-Cállate, aún tengo traumas de visitar Grigory, pero ¿A quién se le ocurrió ir?_

 _ **{AH, CREO QUE ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO PERSEO, ¿QUÉ?, AH SI AHÍ VOY, TAMBIÉN ME LLAMO PANDORA}**_

 _-Dragón cobarde_

Issei estaba en un lugar sentado, mientras está conversación pasaba, mientras tanto Gabriela estaba más distanciada, con las primas del chico

-ne, ne Gabriela-san, ¿te gusta Issei?

Aneru, una de las primas castañas cercanas al chico empezó a cuestionar lo que la mayoría quería saber, ya que Issei estaba lejos está era la mejor oportunidad de averiguar los sentimientos de la chica hacia nuestro querido castaño.

-ehhh!, Pues, este, este, este no lo sé

Gabriela se empezó a sonrojar y poner nerviosa por los comentarios de la prima de Issei. Ya que está desde la iglesia se cuestionaba todos los sentimientos que ha venido desarrollando desde que llegó a la tierra con sus amigos.

El final, la media noche llego, y la declaración más importante llegó

-GABRIELA, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?!

 _ **TIEMPO PRESENTÉ**_

Gabriel había estado pensando todo esto, se encontraba muy confundida, aún después de todo lo que tuvo que aprender por la fuerza, se preguntaba si realmente ¿Valía la pena?, Después de tanto sufrimiento, se dice que el tiempo cura las heridas, ella aún sentía mucho dolor ¿Acaso nunca sería feliz?, ¿Issei la perdonará algún día?, ¿Issei aún la amaba?.

-Issei, de verdad, ¿me odias aún?, Porque aún te amo como el primer momento…..no….. Es más, ya te amo cada día un poco más, padre dice que aún tengo esperanzas de que seamos felices, aún si tienes muchas mujeres, yo lo acepto… _ ***sniff***_ … _ ***sniff***_ … aprendí mi error de ser tan mala en el amor, ya he comprendido muchas cosas, ya logro expresarme mejor, ya sé que es amor y la lujuria, ya sé cómo amarte, déjame hacerlo.

Gabriel pronto dejo de lado todo lo que estaba expresando, debido a que en su corazón se empezó a formar un gran dolor, ella no sintió ganas de llorar, no sintió culpabilidad, no demostró celos, ni siquiera había chispa de arrepentimiento, lo que estaba demostrando en ese momento la serafín Gabriel era preocupación, irá y ganas de proteger lo que más amaba. Su instinto le dictaba que su amado estaba en un gran peligro, ella presentía la muerte de su amado, aún cuando fuera importante su presencia en el cielo, no dejaría que le hagan daño a lo que más amaba, su vida ya no tendría sentido si aquel arcángel ya dejaba de vivir, decidida por sus sentimientos se dispuso a ir a la oficina donde se encontraba el sistema de búsqueda de Guerreros de la iglesia, ya que Issei solo debía entregar cuentas a Dios, necesitaba entrar necesariamente al despacho principal.

Después de varios problemas, logro entrar y gracias a que la sesión estaba abierta le fue más fácil a Gabriel buscar a Issei, ¿Por qué estaba abierta la sesión?, Esa era la pregunta que se realizaba el serafín más poderoso y hermoso del cielo, lo que ella no sabia era la situación que vivió Elohim en el octavo cielo, aquel que nadie conocía exceptuando a Dios y Satán.

Ya Gabriel con las coordenadas de la última ubicación de Issei, procedió a dejar la oficina, siendo descubierta obviamente, pero Poco le importaba, peligraba la vida de Issei y ese era motivo suficiente para romper las reglas, al fin y al cabo no podían juzgarla debido a que fue separada del sistema al igual que el castaño, causando que solo Elohim decidiera sobre ellos.

 _ **BATALLA EN EL CEMENTERIO**_

La batalla estaba a punto de iniciar, Gabriel y Kokabiel no sé dejaban de estudiar, buscando puntos débiles, alguna abertura, una señal de duda en el rostro del oponente.

-De verdad, ¿me enfrentarás?, Onee-sama

-Calla, yo ya no soy tu hermana, desde que deje el sistema ya no somos nada, aún respeto a Padre por la vida que me dio, pero ya no debo cuentas a nadie, solo hago mi trabajo como Serafín, es mi castigo…..por mi pasado.

-Jajajajaja, aún dolida por lo ocurrido con el exorcista, te utilizo, te engaño, así son los humanos, es lo que Padre nunca quiso ver, su creación más sencilla es la más estúpida.

-Y, ¿tú qué sabes?, Acaso amaste, acaso lloraste, te hirieron las palabras de tu ser amado, yo creo que no, así que cállate, eso es lo más hermoso que otorgo Padre a los humanos, La libertad, algo que ni tú ni yo teníamos cuando estábamos en el cielo.

-Jajajajaja, yo la obtuve al traicionarlo, y tú, jajajajajaja, al entregar tu pureza a un mísero mortal, nosotros somos criaturas divinas, el poder y los humanos deben hacer nuestra voluntad.

En las últimas palabras de Kokabiel, se elevó un poco en el cielo causando grandes fenómenos climáticos dentro de la barrera, además de causar un aspecto muy dominante, lo cual asusto a todos los presentes, menos a Issei ya que estaba planeando algo…..

 _-Albión ¿falta mucho?, Necesito liberarme de un compromiso con Elohim, además proteger a la chica Gremory._

 _ **{ESTOY EN ESO, NO ES FACIL, ESTE MALDITO INSOLENTE SI QUE AUMENTO MUCHO SU PODER, PERO PRONTO, SOLO QUÉ….. ¿A COSTA DE TU VIDA?, SEGURO}**_

 _-totalmente, no quiero morir aún, pero si salvó a Gabriel y a Rías, estaré satisfecho, ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?_

 _ **{NUNCA ESPERE QUE TE QUISIERAS SACRIFICAR POR GABRIEL, PERO, ¿POR QUÉ LA CHICA DE CABELLO CARMESI?, SE QUE TE DIJE QUE TE EMPEZABA A GUSTAR, INCLUSIVE SENTIR ALGO MAS POR SU PRONTA CONEXIÓN BIOLÓGICA, ¿AUN ASÍ?, A PESAR DE NO CONOCERLA}**_

 _-Puede que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, incluso aún puedo llegar a dudar un poco, pero es como tú dices, estoy empezando a sentir algo más, casi como me pasó con Gabriel, era una lunática jajajajaja, pero así la llegué a amar, ojalá y me perdonen mis padres ya que no cumpliré la promesa de hacerlos abuelos, bueno aquí vamos Albión._

Kokabiel y Gabriel solo voltearon rápidamente hacia donde se supone estaba el Dragón blanco tirado, pero para sorpresa de ambos el chico ya no estaba ahí, solo había lo que uno llamaría sangre, pero pronto comenzó a encenderse dejando ver una llama plateada, y la silueta de Issei justo en frente del ángel caído.

-lamento la demora, Kokabiel nunca pensé que tú nivel fuera tan alto como para hacer que use mi forma prohibida.

-Ohhh, mira que la identidad del dragón blanco principal aliado de Grigory vendría a ser el exorcista más talentoso de la iglesia católica, ¿Quiénes saben de esto?, Jajajajajaja no importa, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, MI venganza y un duro golpe a las facciones, jajajajajajaja esto es perfecto.

-Gabriel, no te metas, esta es mi pelea.

 **-ISSEI!,** déjame ayudarte, por favor, no te quiero perder, sabes que te amo, déjame luchar.

A pesar del grito y suplicas de la ángel, el castaño no le hacía caso. Causando aún más angustia en la rubia, la cual viendo que ya no podía hacer nada solo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

 _ **(N/a introducir el soundtrack que les agrade más para un épica transformación, hasta que se acabe xD)**_

 _ **{Yo aquel que se transformará}**_

La voz de Issei y Albión se empezó a escuchar por todo el lugar.

 _ **{Soy el dragón blanco que ha rechazado toda maldición y bendición}**_

Una luz celeste empezó a invadir el cuerpo del castaño ya que este estaba sin armadura

 _ **{Busco el sueño y anhelo al infinito}**_

El cabello de Issei poco a poco se iba levantando

 _ **{Rechazo la idea de destrucción, deseando la forma de creación}**_

Todos a su alrededor estaban asombrados de la forma en que Issei estaba elevando su poder

 _ **{Me burló de la muerte, encuentro mi sentido de vivir}**_

Una luz dorada estaba tomando cubriendo al cuerpo del castaño como si una protección se tratase

 _ **{Te condenare al mundo Celestial}**_

 _ **{VANISHIN DRAGÓN}**_

 _ **{DIVIDE OVERDRIVEN}**_

 _ **{MODE BALANCE ARCANGEL BREAKER}**_

 _ **(N/a hasta aquí el soundtrack)**_

La silueta del castaño que ahora ya no era castaño, ya que su cabello se volvió dorado _**(N/a algo así como el súper Saiyajin)**_ y su armadura había sufrido un gran cambio, se sentía el poder de Albión, pero se encontraba combinado con el poder de arcángel que poseía el chico, _**(N/a parecida a la de sagitario de Seiya en Saint Seiya, o en Latinoamérica, los caballeros del zodiaco, solo que la armadura tiene un color plateado con un aura entre blanca y dorada)**_ ambos contrincantes se posicionaron en el cielo ya con sus armaduras puestas y dispuestas a un sanguinario combate, Kokabiel solo sonreía de una manera maquiavélica, mientras que el rubio se mantenía sereno ante la situación, ambos ya no se veían con una sola pizca de duda, ya ambos sabían que este combate sería a muerte.

Gabriel por su parte procedió a apoyar rápido a los demonios que estaban sangrando mucho, con un hechizo rápido logro incrementar el área de sanación de la sacred Gear de Asía la cual solo soltó un grito algo comprometedor _**(N/a ya saben a qué me refiero, pillos pervertidos).**_

 _-Ddraig, ¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?, Y que son esos poderes_

 _ **[CERCA DE 20 MINUTOS, Y PUES SE TRATA DE KOKABIEL, ADEMAS EL OTRO GRAN PODER PERTENECE A EL DRAGON EMIFERO, VEO QUE SABE COMO APROVECHAR SU MÁXIMO PODER]**_

 _-¿A qué te refieres con aprovechar?, Y ¿combinó sus poderes?, Además porque siento un malestar en mi corazón_

 _ **[SERA MEJOR QUE TE PREPARES, ACTIVARE EL BALANCE BREAKER, NECESITA EL CHICO APOYO, Y DE MANERA URGENTE PARA TERMINAR ESTA PELEA… EN ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN SACRIFICA SU VUDA A CADA MOMENTO POR ESE PODER ASI QUE SU VIDA CORRE PELIGRO MIENTRAS ESTA EN ESA FORMA]**_

 _-NO, Ddraig deja lo resuelvo con mis propios poderes, pero, podemos aplicar la técnica de duplicación, que aprendimos de Elsha-san_

 _ **[PUEDE QUE FUNCIONE, PERO TE DESMAYARAS POR ESE GASTO DE ENERGÍA, Y ESO….NOS CONVIENE…..OKAY DEJA ME PREPARO]**_

 _ **[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTED]**_

 _ **[BALANCE BREAKER]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-El _SEKIRYUUTEI_ , Esta aquí, ¿Quién eres?, ¿te atrajo tu rival?

Tanto Kokabiel e Issei detuvieron su pelea al sentir una energía muy conocida para ambos, Issei aún mantenía su apariencia serena, no mostraba algún signo de emociones, y esto preocupo a Rías y Gabriel, ya que ambas tenían un mal presentimiento acerca de esa transformación.

-Issei-kun, ¿Qué es esa transformación?, ¿Acaso….no me entiendes?

Gabriel tratado de llamar la atención del chico, Kokabiel solo dejaba transcurrir los sucesos, ya que podría ser algo interesante e informativo para él y sus aliados.

Issei ni siquiera reaccionaba, solo su expresión serena seguía siendo la misma, hasta que….

 _ **[RÍAS, COMBATIRE CONTRA EL, AHORA MISMO ESTA EN UN TRANCE EL CUAL NO LO DEJA HACER NADA, SI LOGRO QUE QUEDE INCONSCIENTE LO HABRE SALVADO]**_

 _-Pero que pasara con… Kokabiel_

Kokabiel al ver que ya no hacía falta su intervención decidió retirarse, debido a que su misión ya estaba completada, dando así muchas dudas de porque su encuentro. Mientras esto pasaba en él suelo las cosas no estaban mejor, la nobleza Gremory se quedó impactada al ver a un ser portando la armadura del _SEKIRYUUTEI,_ Akeno aún no despertaba, Gabriel estaba igual que los ya mencionados puesto que nunca se imaginó tener tan cerca al rival predestinado de su amado, y más sabiendo que este no mostraba sus intenciones.

-Buchou, acaba _de_ llegarel _SEKIRYUUTEI,_ ¿Por qué habrá venido?, ¿buchou?

Xenovia fue la primera en articular una palabra, ya que los demás seguían en su asombro…. Ya que los dos Dragones Celestiales estaban reunidos. Rías por su parte se había puesto inconsciente para que su técnica funcionará, la razón de porque no la utilizo antes fue que necesitaba preparación además de una tranquilidad para transportar la mente, por eso no la uso contra Kokabiel en su primer pelea, su mente estaba hecha un caos, sabía que iba a ser duro afrontar esto con la técnica consumiendo su energía mágica rápidamente, pero ahora tiene que salvar a el que sería su príncipe azul, o bueno, blanco.

-chicos, sé que hay mucho que explicar, pero ahora necesito su ayuda para despertar ayudar a el Dragón blanco ayudemos por favor

Y así mientras ellos escuchaban, el clon del _SEKIRYUUTEI_ arremetió contra su contraparte la cual empezó una lucha en el cielo, que se extendía a casi llegar la cuidad ya que al Kokabiel retirarse la barrera dejo de funcionar…..la pelea entre ambos dragones estaba dispareja ya que el dragón rojo no era comparable a todo el poder que tenía el Arcángel dragonico Issei… la pelea hubiera acabado con la victoria de Issei, de no ser por…

 _ **-BASTA**_

 **-BASTA**

Satán y Dios habían llegado al campo de batalla para interrumpir la pelea, la cual por un expulsó de energía lograron hacer que el dragón blanco callera de manera forzada hacia el suelo causando que quedara inconsciente, por su parte la armadura de el Dragón rojo se retiró, claro desapareciendo a lo lejos y que rías recuperará la conciencia.

¿Qué intenciones tenía kokabiel?

¿Está transformación de Issei, que alcances tiene?

¿Ya se sabe un poco sobre la relación de Issei con Gabriel, ahora qué pasará?

¿Qué hacen Dios y Satán en el campo de batalla?

¿Cómo será la última pelea contra Kokabiel, si es que la hubiera?

¿Dónde están Ikaros y Hiyori?

Aún faltan waifus, ¿cuándo aparecerán?

Rías e Issei se vieron antes de los tres días, ¿cambiara algo?

 _ **TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN AMOR CELESTIAL….**_

 _ **Hola a todos los que leen está historia, por ahora no diré mucho solo esperar su apoyo para el cap. ya que trataré de que sean así de largos o más incluso, les dejo la lista del Harem:**_

 _ **RIAS**_

 _ **AKENO**_

 _ **GABRIEL**_

 _ **TIAMAT**_

 _ **YASAKA**_

 _ **ROSSWEISE**_

 _ **CHISATO**_

 _ **TSUBAKI**_

 _ **PENEMUE* PENDIENTE**_

 _ **Sin más que decir LALOMENDOZA FUERA**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

-uhmmm, hay que sueño, otros 5 minutos…eh?

Issei, el castaño portador del dragón Blanco estaba despertando, mirando todo a su alrededor, viendo que era un lugar el cual no era conocido para el, inspeccionando todo lo que pudiera ver no encontraba relación con algún lugar donde se quedará frecuentemente, pero, ¿Qué había pasado?

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy?, Recuerdo que estaba peleando contra Kokabiel y accedí a mi forma prohibida, debería estar muerto, ¿Albión?, Me escuchas_

 _ **{SI, FUERTE Y CLARO, ¿QUIERES SABER QUE PASO VERDAD?}**_

 _-me sería de mucha ayuda amigo_

 _ **{PUES LO QUE PASO FUE…}**_

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **-BASTA**_

 **-BASTA**

Dios y Satán habían llegado al campo de batalla y junto con su llegada fue el golpe certero al dragón blanco para que perdiera su transformación y posteriormente ordenar la retirada del _SEKIRYUUTEI_ , ellos observaban todos los que había pasado Mientras que Elohim postraba su mirada en Gabriel, la cual solo agachó su mirada de impotencia, el no ayudar a su amado ni resolver el conflicto con Kokabiel, se sentía débil y solo un estorbo para los demás.

Asia y Xenovia solo tenían sus ojos abiertos ya que frente a ellas se encontraba la existencia representante de la facción del cielo, pero también estaba la del mismo infierno y ninguno de la nobleza Gremory había tenido el privilegio de verlos a ambos en persona por lo que se desmayaron de la impresión de ver a dos de los seres más fuertes del mundo.

 _ **-Gabriel, espero y tengas una buena explicación para todo esto, ya que nuevamente me has desobedecido**_

Gabriel solo hizo una reverencia para mostrar su arrepentimiento de involucrarse directamente con un conflicto el cual a ella no le correspondía, mientras tanto Rías y los 6 ángeles caídos estaban despertando puesto que se supone que al ya no estar Kokabiel debería pasar su control mental y de Akeno pues su tiempo de inconsciencia llegó a su fin.

-Gracias a los dos, veo que finalmente todo ha acabado

Miguel el gobernador de los ángeles caídos había llegado al que era el campo de batalla, su hijo inconsciente, sus subordinadas usadas por un maniático, ahora si Kokabiel estaba en problemas ya que provocó la irá de uno de los que en el cielo era considerado de los más fuertes. Todos a pesar de las circunstancias se dirigieron al club del ocultismo ya que ese lugar es el indicado para todo _**(N/a coincidencia no lo creo),**_ llegando ya todos al destino procedieron a dejar al castaño en un sillón de otra habitación, para que pudiera descansar a lo cual…

 _ **TIEMPO PRESENTE**_

 _-Así que todo eso pasó, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que llegue aquí?_

 _ **{CERCA DE 10 MINUTOS, PERO NO TE LEVANTES PRECIPITADAMENTE YA QUE TU CUERPO SOBREVIVIO DE MILAGRO Y NO PODRAS MOVERTE MUCHO}**_

 _-Me lo imagino, mi Balance Mode Arcángel Breaker_ _ **(N/a partir de aquí se llamará el balance divino)**_ _tiene el doble de consecuencias que la Juggernaut Drive, pero despierta todo mi poder como ángel y parte de tu poder verdadero, ¿y Kokabiel?_

 _ **{PUES, NUESTRA PELEA NO FUE TAN LARGA COMO ESPERABAMOS, PERO TAMPOCO LE HICISTE MUCHO DAÑO, YA QUE ESTE SE RETIRÓ, DEBIDO A LA LLEGADA DE UNA COPIA DEL SEKIRYUUTEI, PERO QUE LOGRO CONFUNDIR HASTA LA MISMÍSIMA GABRIEL}**_

 _-Vaya, mira que si tiene varios trucos bajo la manga esa Gremory_

El chico después de levantarse con cuidado y sufrir mucho dolor en ese intento, procedió a salir de la habitación encontrándose con una situación que se le hacía familiar, pero solo en el cielo:

Satán y Dios en una mesa como buenos amigos

Así es, el chico castaño conocía varios secretos de las tres facciones, aunque jamás se había visto con Miguel el gobernador, solo conocía a Azazel, Shemanza y Barakiel quienes lo ayudaban con su entrenamiento en su faceta de _HAKURYUUKOU._

 **-VAYA HASTA QUE DESPERTASTE MOCOSO**

 _ **-VAYA HIJO, TE VES MUY MAL, QUE TAL LA SIESTA**_

-Pues a parte de las sorpresas de verlos aquí platicando y no intentando matarse el uno al otro, todo está tranquilo, mi cuerpo aún me duele, Albión, ¿Cuánto me queda de vida?

 _ **{PUES SI MIS CÁLCULOS NO ME FALLAN, CERCA DE 10 AÑOS DE TU LONGEVA VIDA, ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN SACA MUCHA ENERGÍA VITAL DE TU CORAZÓN, ES LA TERCERA VES QUE LA USAS Y YA NO PODRÁS UNA SIGUIENTE, ESTAS EN LAS ÚLTIMAS}**_

El dragón blanco hablo en voz alta para que pudieran escucharlo, Dios y Satán solo tenían un semblante serio, ya que perder a uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales era muy arriesgado, si querían una paz verdadera debían actuar ahora.

 _ **-RIAS GREMORY!**_

Issei y Satán se quedaron con la boca abierta, el mismísimo Dios había invocado a un demonio, ¿irónico?, Verdad.

-Elohim, ¿En qué carajos estás pensando?

 _ **-Tranquilo muchacho, yo sé perfectamente lo que hago y además…dime Dios mientras estemos aquí…*Pas***_

Y de un golpe en la cabeza del muchacho dejándole un moretón, logro hacer que se calmara, mientras que Satán solo se dedicó a observar lo que estaba por venir. Y después de unos cuantos segundos, entro por la puerta principal Rías Gremory, un poco temerosa de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que le pasaría a ella por presentarse ante los dos seres que más imponían respeto en sus respectivas facciones.

-Me-me-me lla-lla-llamaròn, ¿Que-que suce-sucede?

Dios y Satán querían contener su risa del profundo miedo y respeto que les tenía la chica ya que sabían que en un tiempo superaría sus poderes de ambos, mientras Issei no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que al parecer está en el territorio de los Gremory y Sitrí, solo causando problemas a sus respectivas dueñas, y peor aun siendo de bandos contrarios, bastantes dificultades tenían el joven dragón blanco.

 _ **-Rías, ambos sabemos quiénes son ustedes, así como también ustedes saben quiénes somos nosotros, por lo que las presentaciones no hacen falta**_

 **-Así es, Dios, Satán, el** _ **HAKURYUUKOU**_ **y finalmente la** _ **SEKIRYUUTEI**_ **estamos reunidos en este salón.**

Decir que ambos chicos estaban impactados era poco, pero a la vez se entendía, por parte de Rías, Satán conocía su secreto a parte de su familia y por el lado de Issei solo Dios sabia su secreto a parte de Gabriel. Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabían ambos?, eso era lo que mortificaba a ambos Dragones.

 _ **-Escuchen ambos, lo que se hablara aquí será estrictamente confidencial, por lo que les aconsejamos que se preparen, ya que no volverán a ser los mismos.**_

 **-Bien, lo primero que tienen que saber es….**

 _ **AFUERA DEL CLUB DEL OCULTISMO**_

Afuera del salón donde se encontraban dos seres que superaban la lógica humana, estaba en sequito Gremory, Gabriel, Sirzechs y Miguel. Algunos preocupados, otros muy pensativos y uno que otro con estrellas en los ojos y eso se debía a que sus máximos ídolos estaban a escasos metros de donde estaba ellos colocados.

-Asia, podremos recibir la bendición de Dios, estoy tan contenta

-Lo se Xenovia-san, lo que siempre soñamos hacer con Isse-san y Gabriela-san, ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

-No se Asia, después de aquella batalla en España, nunca mas supimos de ellos ni de Irina, puesto que se supone debemos estar muertas

-No digas eso Xenovia-san, gracias a buchou estamos aquí, juntas, ambas y nunca nos separaremos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si

Akeno por su parte estaba recargada en una silla con vista hacia afuera, tenia una mirada demasiado pensativa, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué quedo inconsciente?, ¿Quién era Hyoudo Issei?, ¿Qué hacen Dios, Miguel y Satán aquí?, ¿Por qué le preocupaba el chico?, ¿Qué sentía por Issei?, ¿Qué significaba el hecho de decirle su secreto?

 _-no es eso Akeno-san, estamos mintiendo en estos momentos, no somos lo que aparentamos, se que puedo confiarte mi vida, perdóname si lo estoy forzando, pero tuve una chispa desde el primer momento en que te vi, lo siento, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más tiempo…SOY UN EXORCISTA_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, Issei-kun, acaso…. ¿serás mi amigo?

Akeno sumida en sus pensamientos y hablando casi en susurros no se percato de la llegada de un cierto rubio que se mostraba preocupado por su superior.

\- ¿Akeno-san?, ¿está bien?

\- No lo sé Yuuto-san, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en el cementerio, así que perdón por las molestias

\- Aun sigo sin creer que el _SEKIRYUUTEI,_ apareció frente a nosotros, pero, ¿quién era el otro?

\- Ufufufu, pudo haber sido cualquiera, su poder era increíble, estaba a la par con Kokabiel y su armadura sagrada, se dice que ese ángel fue el que mato al asmodeus original, eso es decir mucho, pero ¿Quién será?

Lo que menos imaginaban era que el mayor reto que tenia su ama era la identidad de aquel joven, y que además de esto marcarias sus vidas, ¿guiño de spoiler?, quizás….

Gabriel era la mas intranquila, eso lo noto su hermano mayor miguel, que se acerco junto a ella, ya que no estaba al tanto de la situación, por lo que procedió a acercarse a ella de la manera más delicada que podría hacer, ya que aun era mal visto que siguieran tratándose como hermanos, aun cuando ella dejo el sistema y Miguel se volvió un caído.

-Gabriel, ¿todo bien?

-No…nada…absolutamente…nada…está bien….

Gabriel tenia una cara pálida y muy preocupada, su mirada estaba sombría como si ya no tuviera vida, esto preocupo demasiado a Miguel, que impulsivamente Miguel el agarro de los hombros, y esto alerto a todos ya que la acción tomada por este ángel solo causo que se tensara el ambiente, todos los demonios dejaron su plática, ya que lo siguiente alerto a todos….

 **\- ¿QUE PASO GABRIEL?!, TU NO ERES ASI, ¿QUE SABES?, ¿QUE PASO?, HABLA GABRIEL!**

Entre kiba y Xenovia lograron detener físicamente a Miguel que se estaba volviendo una fiera en contra de Gabriel, pero está a pesar del arrebato furioso de su hermano, no perdía la misma mirada, temía por la vida del dragón blanco a pesar de que este ya estaba despierto, y mas al saber que su padre le prohibió la entrada a el cuarto donde él estaba, no podía soportarlo, debía verlo, tenía que verlo.

 _ **\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?, cállense todos!**_

Y así de manera pacífica, todos los presentes guardaron silencio ya que uno de los dos seres más poderosos salió muy furioso, y eso no daba buena señal, o ¿sí?

Ya pasada una hora, de que Dios salió furioso, todos los presentes aguardaban el momento de su salida, ya que no era bien visto que se tardarán tanto con un demonio, y la otra persona que aún les era desconocida, ya que ingreso a la habitación con el cabello dorado. Las cosas se habían calmado, pero Gabriel, a pesar de verse más tranquila, no dejaba de preocuparse por Issei, es la segunda vez que utilizaba esa forma, ella sabía las consecuencias de esa transformación, el recuperarse es muy difícil, eso lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de eso, ¿Qué podía hacer?, Nada….

Las horas seguían pasando, el reloj no había parado, y todos dentro de la sala del club no daban señales de nada, afuera no era mejor, las caras angustiadas de todos decían todo, Sirzechs se veía más relajado, pero nada era igual, Gabriel seguía con esa mirada perdida, los del club del ocultismo estaban nerviosos, Miguel aún estaba muy angustiado por la seguridad de su hijo y posible pareja.

La noche finalmente cayó, todos ya se habían ido a distintas habitaciones a relajarse, Gabriel, Miguel y Sirzechs se tuvieron que retirar, sus obligaciones en el trabajo les impidieron continuar con su espera de noticias.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando ver a un Issei confundido, a una Rías bastante triste, ¿Qué les pasó?, ¿Por qué salieron así?, ¿Qué noticias les dijeron?, ¿Cuáles serán los siguientes acontecimientos?

 _ **PERSPECTIVA NORMAL- APARTAMENTO DE ISSEI**_

-Oye Albión, ¿Es justo lo que me está pasando?

 _ **{NO LO SE, YO TAMBIEN ESTOY SORPRENDIDO POR TODO LO QUE NOS CONTARON, AUN SI FALTA MUCHO PARA ESO, NO DEJA DE SER TRISTE}**_

-Ni que lo digas, es muy angustiante saber que eso pasará en un futuro no muy cercano, pero que te lo digan los mismos que lo van a vivir, si que lastima mucho al corazón

 _ **{PERO PARECE QUE RÍAS GREMORY LO RESINTIO MAS, ELLA SI PARECIA ESTAR DESCONSOLABLE, PERO SUPONGO QUE NO SOLO ES POR LO QUE NOS CONTARON, MIRA QUE SATAN OBLIGARLA A CASARSE CON ALGUIEN QUE NO AMA, Y QUE NO TENGA ALTERNATIVAS PARA SALVARSE, VAYA QUE LA VIDA ES INJUSTA}**_

\- ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer?

 _ **{SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE DIOS TE DIJO QUE NO DEBIAS INTERVENIR, ERES UN EXORCISTA DE LA IGLESIA CATÓLICA, NO PUEDES INTERVENIR EN ASUNTOS DE LOS DEMONIOS}**_

-Uhmmm, dijo que Hyoudo Issei no podía intervenir verdad

 _ **{ASI ES HYOUDO ISSEI NO DEBE INTERVENIR ES POR ESO QUE…ERES UN MALDITO GENIO}**_

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, POR SUPUESTO ALBIÒN, SOY EL HAKURYUUKOU, NADA ME PODRA DETENER, UN EXORCISTA NO PUEDE INTERVENIR, PERO JAMÁS MENCIONARON LA AYUDA DE UN DRAGÓN, AYUDARE A RIAS GREMORY JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 _ **{A VECES TE PASAS CON ESOS TONOS OTAKUS, YA TE DIJE QUE NO ERES EREN JAEGER QUERIENDO ACABAR CON LOS TITANES}**_

-Hay Albión, eres un aguafiestas, yo que me había visto tan genial, bueno le marcare a Rías para decirle

 _ **{AHORA QUE REFLEXIONABA, ¿CÓMO LA VAS A SALVAR?, SI TÉCNICAMENTE NO PUEDES USAR NI TU PODER DE ÁNGEL NI DE DRAGÓN POR FORZAR A AMBOS COMBINARSE]**_

-Vaya…. Jajajajaja se me olvidó por completo, si no me duele nada es porque no estoy usando nada de mi poder, y si lo llegará a utilizar me mataría lentamente, Jajajajajajaja, ¿y ahora?, ¿cómo sigue mi cuerpo?

 _ **[LA VEZ PASADA TE TOMO CASI TRES MESES ESTABILIZARTE, AHORA PODRAS SER UN POCO MAS PODEROSO, PERO AUN ASI ES MUCHA CARGA PARA TU JOVEN CUERPO, POR LO QIE CALCULO CASI 5 MESES POR SER MAYOR EL ESFUERZO REALIZADO, Y DA GRACIAS A QUE NO MORISTE]**_

 _ **PERSPECTIVA NORMAL- APARTAMENTO DE RÍAS**_

 _ **[RÍAS YA DEJA DE LLORAR, ALGO SE NOS PUEDE LLEGAR A OCURRIR, RECUERDA QUE INCREMENTASTE MUCHO TU PODER GRACIAS A LOS 2 AÑOS MENTALES DE ENTRENAMIENTO QUE TUVISTE CON ISSEI]**_

-No lo sé Ddraig… _ ***sniff***_ … _ ***sniff***_ …. Dios le prohibió a Issei intervenir en mi matrimonio, y a mi Satán me prohibió utilizar tus poderes si es que se decidía un rating game para decidir mi futuro

 _ **[VAMOS, NO TE PUEDES RENDIR ASI, LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES DE ESTA GENERACIÓN NO PUEDEN SER RAN DEBILES, DEBES SER FIRME Y FUERTE OARA LO QUE VIENE, ES TU DESTINO LLEGAR A LA GRANDEZA, NO SEAS COBARDE AHORA, ¿CUÁLES SON TUS METAS?!, RIAS GREMORY]**_

-Proteger a mis seres queridos y ser la más fuerte _SEKIRYUUTEI_ de la historia

 _ **[¿QUÉ?, NO TE ESCUCHO!]**_

-PROTEGER A MIS SERES QUERIDOS Y SER LA SEKIRYUUTEI MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA

 _ **[MAS ALTO!, GRITALO!, ¿CUÁL ES TU SUEÑO?]**_

 _ **-SER LA SEKIRYUUTEI MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA!**_

 _ **[ESO MALDITA SEA, ASI SE LEVANTA EL ORGULLO DE UN DRAGÓN, O DRAGONA EN ESTE CASO]**_

-Gracias Ddraig, de verdad eres un gran amigo para mí, espero que podamos seguir juntos hasta mi muerte compañero

 _ **[ASÍ SERA RÍAS, ASI SERA]**_

 _ ***RING*, *RING***_

-Ehhh, ¿Quién será a esta hora?

 _*Hola, Rías*_

 _-Es-es-es Issei!, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué digo?, Hay…hay…hay_

-Hola, Issei, ¿cómo estás?

 _*Ah, este, estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?*_

-También bien, jajajajajaja, sabes, el reporte del clima dice que mañana hay buen tiempo

 _\- ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?_

 _*Ah, ya veo, no sabia, gracias por la información, este, quería decirte algo*_

\- ¿Y de que se trata?

 _*¿aceptarías mi ayuda para evitar tu compromiso? *_

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo piensas lograrlo?

 _*con…. UNA GUERRA DE DRAGONES*_

¿Qué es una guerra de dragones?

¿Cómo estará Gabriel?

¿Qué les contaron Dios y Satán a Issei y Rías?

¿Con quién está comprometida Rías?

¿Qué sucederá con kokabiel?

¿Dónde están las angeliords?

 _ **TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN… AMOR CELESTIAL**_

 _ **Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, lamento que sea tan corto, pero no quería dejarlos son capitulo, y pues esperar su apoyo para con esta teoría la cual espero sea bien recibida y saber su sincera opinión acerca de cómo va la trama y de cómo estoy escribiendo.**_

 _ **En fin, aun nadie ha votado para el harem de Issei y mucho menos con respecto al peón de Rías, así que espero su pronta cooperación. Aquí el harem hasta ahora:**_

 _ **RIAS**_

 _ **AKENO**_

 _ **GABRIEL**_

 _ **TIAMAT**_

 _ **YASAKA**_

 _ **ROSSWEISE**_

 _ **CHISATO**_

 _ **TSUBAKI**_

 _ **PENEMUE**_

 _ **ASUNA**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

 _*con una guerra de dragones*_

\- ¿Una guerra?, no te arriesgues a tanto solo por mi compromiso, este mal hacer una guerra

 _*No tonta, ¿Acaso no sabes que es una guerra de dragones? *_

\- Ahhhhhhhh…No lo se

Justo ahí fue cuando nuestro castaño en su apartamento se dio un golpe en la frente, Albión estaba muy impactado y Ddraig estaba muy avergonzado, pero a que se debían tantos acontecimientos, ¿Quién es el prometido?, ¿podrán evitar lo inevitable?, ¿Qué les espera a nuestros protagonistas? Pues vamos a leerlo

 _ **[RIAS, PON EL ALTAVOZ]**_

A pesar de como avanzaban las cosas, Ddraig se mostraba muy…nervioso por lo recién dicho, ignorando todo eso Rías procedió a colocar altavoz en su celular y posteriormente que Draig hablara con el Dragón blanco.

 _ **[ALBION, SI LOGRAS ESCUCHARME, DEBO DE DECIR QUE…*suspiro*… RIAS NO CONOCE MUCHO ACERCA DE LAS COSTUMBRES DE LOS DRAGONES YA QUE NUNCA LE INTERESO ESTO EN LO MAS MINIMO]**_

 _ ***{DDRAIG, ES ENSERIO, DE TODOS LOS DESHONORES QUE PUDISTE HABER COMETIDO, EL NO INFORMARLE A TU PORTADORA ACERCA DE COMO LLEVAMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS Y COSTUMBRES, TE PARECE NORMAL, ERES UN ESTUPIDO!} ***_

 _ **[LO SIENTO, ES QUE ELLA ESTABA TAN CONCENTRADA EN SU EDUCACION COMO DEMONIO QUE NO PENSE QUE TOMARA RELEVANCIA, PERO COMO AHORA PLANEAN ESTO, DEBO PEDIR DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS DRAGONES DEL MUNDO POR MI FALTA HACIA NUESTRA RAZA]**_

 _ ***{NI CREAS QUE TE SALVAS DE ESTA, CUANDO ISSEI LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A TU MALDITA PORTADORA APRENDERAS A NO COME…} ***_

\- Are, ¿Qué paso?

 _*disculpa a esta lagartija super desarrollada, a veces el orgullo de dragón se le sube a la cabeza, estarás disponible mañana Rías, te explicare todo acerca de los dragones*_

Y aquí es donde todo se está a punto de ir a la chingada, Rías se estaba poniendo tan roja como el color de su cabello, empezó a temblar muchísimo, sus ojos parecían una espiral, sus piernas estaban flaqueando y al estar parada por la sorpresa inclusive se cayó al piso, no esperaba este tipo de sorpresa, y menos en una noche donde ella parecía estar más confundida de lo normal, y resulto que el chico que le gustaba la invitaba a salir, y si leyeron bien, ella ya había aceptado sus sentimientos y eso se debía a los años mentales que entrenaron, aunque ella no acepte del todo la distinta raza a la que pertenecen y a las complicaciones de sus sacred gears, el cual estas le impedían desarrollar totalmente una posible relación junto al castaño, ¿Qué obstáculos existirán?

-Este, este, este, el-el lu-lu-lunes a las 7 de la noche, ¿Estará bien?

 _*Me parece perfecto, nos vemos en el parque, Rías Gremory*_

Ya nuestros protagonistas decidieron irse a dormir, pero los sentimientos encontrados, que tenían en su corazón y la confusión de su mente no los dejaba dormir tranquilos, ya que muy en el fondo sabían que una relación entre ellos, era casi imposible, ah no ser….

 _ **PERSPECTIVA NORMAL- GRIETA DIMENSIONAL**_

-Ya te lo he dicho, nuestros hijos no pueden ser pareja, es técnicamente imposible

-Yo También estoy de acuerdo, pero míralos, no se odian, sus instintos asesinos a causa de Ddraig y Albión no surten efecto alguno, acéptalo, seremos consuegros

-Me niego, me niego rotundamente, no puedo aceptar está relación, nosotros juramos que nunca pasaría, por eso los hicimos de bandos contrarios

-Sabes que eso es un pretexto, nosotros en verdad amamos a Lilith y Miguel, somos Dragones después de todo, no lo supones así….Gran Rojo

-cállate, sabes perfectamente que esto debe ser imposible…Ophis

-Pues veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas ya que muy pronto tendremos que intervenir en esta historia

-solo espero no tener que destruir a todos

Y es ahí cuando la dragona del infinito se le colmo la paciencia y le soltó un trancazo a el poderoso Dragón rojo, que era mejor conocido como Gran Rojo, el cual solo estalló en furia por la acción tomada por la dragona.

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué mierda te pasa Ophis?

-Ya deja de ser tan dramático, si nuestros hijos deciden estar juntos por la eternidad de vida que poseen, ni tú ni yo somos alguien para afectar sus decisiones, recuerda que no estuvimos en su vida como para decidir sobre ella

-Eso ya lo sé, pero me siento tan angustiado de que le roben la castidad a mi hija, ¿Sabes qué es eso?, Jamás en mi vida me sentí así, yo que solo vagaba por la grieta dimensional sin hacer nada más que dormir, de la noche a la mañana me tengo que preocupar por la seguridad de una bebé demonio/dragona

-Hay maldito maricon, yo ya viví eso, ¿Tienes idea del dolor que sentí?, Que la Tía, hermana del padre de tu hijo, le haya arrebatado la castidad a mi pequeño Issei, Ya lo viví carajo, y te aseguro que no es tan malo como piensas, solo puedes soñar en cómo será su futuro ahora que está creciendo

-Gracias, veré cómo avanza esto

 _ **PERSPECTIVA NORMAL DOS DÍAS DESPUES**_

Nuestro protagonista castaño, había despertado de muy temprano para realizar sus ejercicios, ya que al haber utilizado su forma prohibida, este necesita recuperar condición rápidamente para poder tener acceso al poder del Dragón Blanco, por lo que decidió salir en ropa deportiva hacia las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, la cual se encontraba algo vacía debido a que era muy temprano, no obstante al tratarse de un día de escuela se veía a los estudiantes tomar camino para rumbo de La Academia, Issei no prestaba mucha atención a las personas que iban pasando por su camino, y esto debido a que se llevaba unos audífonos escuchando el rock clásico qué le agradaba, ya que tenía un gusto muy particular, pero no venimos a hablar de eso.

Mientras se encontraba corriendo por las calles, lo que más llamó su atención fue una chica alta pelinegra de lentes, su energía se le hizo familiar a la de un demonio, suponiendo que se trataba parte del Clan Sitri, esto debido a que ya tenía interacción de los miembros que conformaban el Clan Gremory, así que sigilosamente, decidió seguirla para ver cuál era el clan completo al que ella pertenecía.

Por su parte la pelinegra, nunca se percató de la presencia del castaño que la seguía, ella solamente estaba concentrada en llegar a la academia para cumplir sus labores como vicepresidenta del Consejo estudiantil, ya que era la mano derecha de su rey y presidenta del Consejo ya mencionado, Tsubaki Shinra el nombre de esta chica, no era un hombre tan común, Pero dentro del mundo demoníaco tampoco era muy sobresaliente, la chica había pertenecido a un Clan de Japón, el cual es el Clan Shinra, siendo uno de los más poderosos de todos los clanes que se encontraban en Japón, ella en su tiempo fue considerada como una heredera, pero debido a los poderes que tenía gracias al sistema del cielo, esta fue despechada y despreciada, al punto que al igual que pasó con Akeno Himejima, intentaron asesinarla en su debido momento, pero al igual que la chica Gremory, Tsubaki, fue salvada por la que sería su próxima mejor amiga siendo esta Sona Sitrí.

Pero regresando a la actualidad se puede ver a la pelinegra caminando normalmente rumbo hacia la Academia, lo que Intrigaba al castaño fue el hecho de que había 4 personas rodeándola, lo cual no era muy buena señal para una chica en apuros,

 _-Hay, otra vez estos chicos molestando, ¿No aprenden?_

Pareciera ser que la chica pelinegra ya conocía perfectamente las intenciones de todos los que ya la estaban rodeando, el castaño por su parte se mantenía a lo lejos observando la situación viendo cómo iba a reaccionar la chica con estos simples humanos,

-Vaya, pequeña niña, no quieres ir a divertirte con nosotros en lugar de ir a la escuela

-No gracias, deseo superarme, no ser un fracaso en sociedad

Todos se habían molestado por las palabras de Tsubaki, por lo que los cuatro decidieron a prensar la de los brazos y las piernas para que no pudiera escapar, ella estaba a punto de arremeter contra todos sus agresores, de no ser por la intervención de un castaño….

-Bueno, Me parece que 4 contra una es bastante injusto, Y más si se supone que ustedes son llamados hombres de bien, Pero la pregunta, ¿Qué les hizo?

Nuestro castaño se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo, puesto que sabía que tenía el poder necesario para acabar con los 4 en un simple segundo, Y eso que sea débil por la forma en que utilizó su transformación pasada, pero un montón de humanos comunes y corrientes no sé bien ningún problema para el Arcángel del cielo, a todo esto la mirada de a todo esto la mirada de Tsubaki hacia nuestro protagonista no era del todo sorpresa, sino más bien se trataba de una mirada de frustración ya que alguien más estaba muy cerca de los acontecimientos que estaban pasando y para su mala suerte ella nunca se percató, lo cual la dejaba bastante confundida, ya que técnicamente debería sentir una presencia Perfecta de un humano, ¿Acaso no será un humano?

-Eres un simple mocoso, nunca podrás contra nosotros 4, pero si tantos deseas una putiza, ¿Para qué negarme?

En esos dos de las 4 agresores que estaban sujetando la chica pelinegra, se lanzaron en contra de nuestro castaño que sin ningún problema y con leves movimientos esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, Así que finalmente un tercero se unió a la batalla pero el resultado era el mismo, Tsubaki sólo se la pasaba observando al joven castaño como evadía fácilmente todos los golpes de sus agresores, ella estaba un poco sorprendida debido a que casi era imposible para un humano normal el hacer todas esas acrobacias y movimientos que evitaban los golpes de sus agresores, el castaño ya algo cansado decidió terminar de una vez por todas con un golpe en la nuca a todos sus agresores, el cuarto que estaba sujetando las chica pelinegra viendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, procedió a salir huyendo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico viendo que terminó con sus agresores se acercó a la pelinegra para hacerle la pregunta que cualquier caballero le haría, ya que nosotros los hombres solamente nos fijamos en los sentimientos de las mujeres. Tsubaki estaba muy sorprendida debido a que un humano logró protegerla, y millar un demonio a lo cual simplemente le pareció muy extraño, pero a la educación que recibió y el comportamiento que tenía, no le quedó más alternativa que…

-Gracias por haberme salvado, y si me encuentro bien, si me disculpas, me tengo que retirar

-ahh, Disculpa, ¿Asistes a la academia Kuoh?

-Este, si porque la pregunta, ¿Buscas inscripción?

-ahhhhh, si, si, si efectivamente, me presento me llamo Hyoudo Issei, acabo de llegar a Japón y deseo conocer más, así como también inscribirme a la escuela

-Ohm, si ese es el caso te llevaré con kaicho, para que se arreglen los papeles, yo me llamo Tsubaki Shinra, llevémonos bien Hyoudo-kun

Y así nuestro protagonista mediante una llamada rápida, contacto rápidamente a sus padres, para que mandara sus papeles importantes por vía fax, ya que se iba a inscribir a una escuela, lo cual solo tenso un poco a sus papás ya que el casi nunca se interesó en la escuela, ya posteriormente con la guía de la pelinegra se encaminaron hacia en la academia ya mencionada, en el camino hubo un silencio muy incómodo para ambos, y esto se debe a que no se conocían realmente, solamente se llevaban bien porque el castaño salvó a la chica de un posible conflicto, lo cual solamente complicó las cosas para nuestra chica de estos momentos, ya que ella pensaba utilizar otros métodos.

-Y aquí estamos

Finalmente bien llegado a la Academia, por el momento solamente nuestro castaño observaba todo a su alrededor, pero se notaba en las alumnas que iban llegando que se le quedaban viendo de una manera muy cachonda a nuestro protagonista, éste no las ignoraba por completo, pero se preguntaba por qué siempre un estudiante de intercambio es lo más atractivo para las mujeres, pero no se mataba con eso porque a final de cuentas, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?, En eso la chica pelinegra le soltó un codazo, a lo cual nuestro protagonista solamente se quejó del dolor pensando que era el karma inmediato.

-Te he estado hablando, Hyoudo-kun

-ahhhhh perdón Shinra-san, estaba recordando viejos tiempos jajajajajajajaja

-de verdad que no pareces tener remedio

Ya posteriormente a este accidente, ambos chicos se dispusieron entrar a la academia Buscando el salón del Consejo estudiantil, ya que primero tenía que inspeccionar los archivos la presidenta del mismo, para después dirigirse con el director, pero en estos momentos precisamente se encuentran llegando hacia la sala donde se encontraba Sona Shitori, que en secreto era en realidad Sona Sitrí, la heredera del clan Sitrí

-Así que…. ¿Deseas entrar a la escuela?

-Así es Sona-kaicho, busco terminar mis estudios en su academia, lo cual espero no cause molestias ya que casi en inicio de parciales

-De ninguna manera, por lo que veo en sus documentos usted es un alumno muy ejemplar, y con excelentes notas, por lo que solo al ser evaluado con exámenes no tendría problemas, o ¿sí?

-Por supuesto que no, kaicho, le aseguro que no la decepcionare, solamente me gustaría que alguien me diera el recorrido por todo el campus

-Pues me parece adecuada tu opinión, y sobre la guía, tienes alguna opción en mente ahora, o tenemos que esperar a un maestro para que te guíe en lo que yo arreglo tus papeles para que puedas asistir

-Gracias por las molestias que se toma, y si no le toma importancia me encantaría que la bella dama que está a su lado sea mi acompañante, puesto que sería un honor que sea la persona que me trajo, la misma que me guíe por la escuela.

 _ **{ESTAS JUGANDO CON MUCHO FUEGO ISSEI, A PESAR DE QUE PUEDES OCULTAR TU AURA Y PODERES, NO DEBERÍAS INVOLUCRARTE CON DEMONIOS, ¿QUÉ DIRAN TUS PADRES?}**_

 _-Pues sinceramente sé que estoy abusando, y que tiene de malo, ya me anticiparon que va a haber una reunión de las tres facciones, y buscarán la paz, por lo que hacer mi propia parte, no está mal, o ¿sí?_

 _ **{PUES, CIERTAMENTE NO, PERO AUN ASI, Y SI ESA REUNIÓN FRACASA, ¿QUÉ HARÁS?, OBLIGAR A LOS LIDERES A QUE LA FIRMEN}**_

 _-Efectivamente mi querido amigo, deseo paz, que ya no se derrame sangre inocente solo por unos malditos prejuicios, y si lo tengo que hacer a la mala, que así sea_

 _ **{SÓLO TÚ SABRÁS LO QUE HACES}**_

-Escuche bien, ¿Acaso Tsubaki?, Esa es la acompañante

-Si kaicho, deseo que ella me de un recorrido, si no es molestia, verdad, ¿Shinra-san?

La chica se sonrojó violentamente, Cómo era posible que un chico que acababa de conocer este proponiéndole que lo lleve a conocer la academia, y más aún pedírselo en frente de su rey y presidenta Sona Sitri, para ella esto ya se le hacía el colmo, estaba pensando seriamente en arrancarle la cabeza a él joven castaño, pero increíblemente la sonrisa que le dedicó fue suficiente para hacerla tranquilizar, a lo que solamente ella sin alternativas…..

-No hay ningún problema, yo lo acompañaré, con su permiso, kaicho

El chico castaño se quedó no tan impactado, pero sí bastante intrigado de cómo tan fácilmente aceptó, Mientras tanto su dragón interior solamente estaba preguntando, hasta cuándo parara su portador, a este paso tendrá un Harem, el siguiente que debido a las transformaciones que ha tenido el que posee su poder, estén cambiando radicalmente sus instintos por unos de dragón buscando parejas adecuadas indirectamente hablando, solamente el destino lo sabrá, y el autor.

 _ **{VAYA QUE SUS INSTINTOS LE ESTAN SURGIENDO, LA FORMA EN QUE HABLA, ACTUA, Y SE DIRIGE A LAS PERSONAS YA ES ANORMAL, ¿HASTA DONDE LLEGARÁ?}**_

 _ **CLUB DEL OCULTISMO**_

Mientras esto pasaba nuestra pelirroja favorita, se encontraba en el asiento principal del club ya mencionado, ordenando papeles por cuestiones de los contratos de sus siervos, ya que actualmente había tenido una gran demanda en cuestiones de servicios de demonios, no era algo que le molestara, pero era bastante tedioso estar clasificándolos pedidos para cada uno de sus siervos, y aún se encontraba bastante pensativa sobre lo que pasaría cuando viera al Dragón Blanco, tanto era su preocupación de saber cómo vivían los dragones, que nunca se percató de cómo su reina y mejor amiga Akeno Himejima entraba a la habitación.

-Hola Rías, buenos días

-Ahhh, Hola Akeno, ¿cómo estás?

-Pues aún bastante confundida por lo que pasó el día sábado, pensaba que iba a ser un día tranquilo y pues no lo fue así.

-Es cierto, ya no te pude preguntar, ¿cómo terminaste en el cementerio?

-Ahhhhh, este, este, este

Y ahí es cuando nuestra pelinegra sadomasoquista ya no supo qué decir, puesto que se estaba poniendo algo roja Por los recuerdos que tenía del sábado, día en el Que conoció al que sería su mayor confidente, Pero la sorpresa no se quedaba ahí, ya que ella no había dejado de pensar en Aquel chico desde ese día, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, sabía perfectamente que el joven castaño Hyoudo Issei, había llamado la atención de la chica, se supone que había total confianza entre ellas, La pregunta es, ¿le contara?

-Pues, decidí ir porque, porque, este, porque, este

\- ¿Porqué?

-Haaaaa, a ti nunca te voy a engañar, conocí a un chico

-Ake-Akeno!, ¿Y nuestra promesa?

-Lo siento mucho, pero apoco tú no has conocido a alguien, ¿Has cumplido nuestra promesa?

Y ahí la moneda se estaba girando, la pelirroja ahora estaba nerviosa, se estaba empezando a sonrojar, ya que los recuerdos de cierto castaño regresaban a su memoria, y no es que sea malo, si no que faltaban ambas a su promesa de no conocer a ningún chico, ya que según ambas los detestaban, y eran lo peor del mundo, pero, ¿Quién confesara primero?

-Haaaaa, nada se te escapa, a veces odió como me conoces, Akeno

-Pues, ufufufufu, digo lo mismo, Rías, ¿Y cómo era?

-Eso no te incumbe, a parte, tú no has hablado del chico que conociste, eso sería injusto

-Ohhh, vamos, ufufufufu, te propongo algo, ambas digamos el nombre del chico, ¿Te parece?

A pesar de haberlo propuesto, Akeno estaba en un dilema, ya que Issei era un exorcista, aunque el decir el nombre no le afectaría tanto, debido a la relación amistosa que tenía con el chico, lo hacía más porque le Intrigaba el quien conoció a Rías, como para que también al igual que ella decidiera romper su promesa. Por el lado de Rías, estaba peor, ya que el chico que conoció el cual ahora sabe que le gusta, es nada más y nada menos que su rival predestinado, además de ser un exorcista de la iglesia, ella si estaba en un dilema grave, ya que revelar si identidad sería muy grave, pero al ser su mejor amiga, podría pedirle guardar el secreto, ¿Qué pasará?

-De acuerdo Akeno, acepto, pero será a la cuenta de 3 para que ambas vayamos al mismo tiempo

-Ufufufu, me enteraré de quién te gusta, que emoción

-Ca-cállate, que si hablamos de eso yo también sabré quién te gusta

-No lo conoces, no es de por aquí…supongo

\- ¿Qué?, Bueno el que yo conozco tampoco es de aquí, por lo tanto, tampoco sabes quién es

-Ya lo veremos, ufufufufu, lista, uno

-No me retes, pero sí, estoy lista, dos

-TRES/TRES

-HYOUDO ISSEI/ HYOUDO ISSEI

Si piensan que todo se está yendo a la mierda, pues están en lo correcto, su sincronización fue tan perfecta, pues al decir el mismo nombre no fue tan difícil, ambas estaban con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, ya que les gustaba el mismo hombre, iban a gritar en contra de la otra, de no ser por….

\- ¿Me hablaron?

Hyoudo Issei en compañía de Tsubaki Shinra habían entrado a la habitación, las chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder, Tsubaki veía esto muy confundida, Ddraig estaba avergonzado de no detectar a su mayor amenaza, Albión estaba igual, ya que al estar escuchando la plática tan entretenida de su portador con su guía, olvidó detectar las presencias, Issei estaba entre sorprendido e incómodo, ya que no esperaba tener que enfrentarse tan pronto a una situación cómo está, no es que sea un mujeriego sin sentido común, ni es que busque muchas parejas, si no quería entrar en confianza con cada miembro del séquito de cada dueña del territorio, para realizar una alianza secreta, al igual que como hizo con varios líderes de las otras facciones, pero ahora….. Valió madres

Are, Rías, Akeno-san…esto tiene explicación

 _ **{[ESTA MUERTO]}**_

 **-HYOUDO ISSEI!**

 _ **PERSPECTIVA NORMAL- SEPTIMO CIELO**_

 _ **-Y esa, es su misión, Ikaros, Hiyori, ¿Entendido?**_

-Si, buscaré a un nuevo maestro en Japón

-Y yo, estaré para cuidar a Ikaros-san

Justamente ahora Elohim estaba dando nuevas instrucciones a los angeloirds ya reparados y listos para cumplir su deber, pero, ¿Cuál era su deber?, Se sabe que deben ir en busca de un nuevo amo para satisfacer sus deseos, ya que el sistema de la synapse se activó al momento de la "resurrección" de ambas chicas, pero por ahora solo estarían a prueba ya que, aún se desconoce las nuevas intenciones del sistema creado por Elohim.

-Padre, es momento de la liberación

 _ **-Lo se Rafael, gracias por tu ayuda, ¿y Gabriel?**_

-Aún no se repone, sufre por Issei, aún sigo en desacuerdo de que la hayas liberado del sistema, ya podrías haberla castigado por tales faltas de respeto

 _ **-Tranquilo hijo mío, el que ella ya no esté bajo la custodia del sistema no quiere decir que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, me debe cuentas solo a mí al igual que Issei, así que, puedes retirarte, gracias por todo**_

-Claro, padre, iré a coordinar a los demás ángeles, con tu permiso Padre

Y así Rafael salió del salón que conformaba el lugar de reunión del séptimo cielo, lugar exclusivo de Elohim y los serafines, ya que cierto arcángel no se ha presentado a ninguna reunión, todo por estar viajando por el mundo, buscando lo que Elohim ha querido desde la finalización de la tercer gran guerra de facciones, ya le dolía mucho perder a sus hijos, y la vida de personas inocentes, la paz era lo mejor, buscar ese estado de equilibrio, ya no ser perfeccionista, saber que el bien no puede gobernar sobre el mal y viceversa, deben aprender a convivir con eso, y buscar la interacción entre todos.

 _ **-Ojalá lo logres hijo, ya qué falta muy poco para la última gran batalla, ya te hemos apoyado como querías, ¿conseguirás el objetivo?**_

Elohim al igual que Yavé, han velado por la seguridad de los dragones celestiales que se encuentran en su bando, y ellos mismos aceptando que ya no tienen por qué pelear, el pasado se debe superar y mirar al futuro disfrutando su presente, y ambos darse la oportunidad de nuevamente tener a sus hijos propios naturalmente, ya que por sus poderes de creación lograban los famoso milagros, y los celos de ambos ya no eran tan fuertes, estos claro por el número de creyentes que había dentro de su misma facción, ¿Cuál será el objetivo de las partes que formaron a Jehová?, El sistema de la synapse está activo, ¿afectará al del cielo?, ¿Un nuevo amo/maestro?, ¿Quién será?

-Padre, hay problemas en Kuoh, necesitamos hacer algo

 _ **-Uriel, llama a Issei inmediatamente, contactaré unos refuerzos**_

-Si padre, inmediatamente

 _ **¿Qué está pasando?**_

Esos eran los pensamientos de la máxima deidad divina, ya que muchas cosas están sucediendo en poco tiempo

 _ **INFRAMUNDO**_

 **-y esas son las nuevas instrucciones, ya sabes que hacer, ajuka**

-si excelencia, se tratarán de cumplir lo más pronto posible, la activación de los angeloirds que están a nuestra disposición, aun cuando la synapse no las reconozca tendré que modificar su dependencia, para que sean como evil pieces

 **-Esperemos y esto funcione, Elohim ya va a mandar a las que ya se activaron, ahora solo faltan Astarea y Nymph**

Por parte del Inframundo ya estaban a punto de despertar a el legado de Jehová, ¿Qué acciones tuvo Jehová cuando vivía?, ¿Por qué el Inframundo tiene angeloirds?, ¿Cambiarlas a evil pieces?, ¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿Qué sorpresas nos aguardan?

-Excelencia, necesito aclarar algo con usted

La que entraba a la habitación de reuniones de la mansión central de la capital de Lilith no era otra más que Serafall Leviathan, la mujer demonio más fuerte, lo cual dejo sorprendido a Satán ya que debería estar en su territorio, pero se encuentra en la capital principal del inframundo en honor a la primer demonio conocida, considerada la madre de todos los demonios. Pero, ¿Quién es el padre?

 **\- ¿Qué necesitas?, Espero sea importante**

-Por supuesto que lo es, me informaron en mi territorio que el clan Sitrí necesita ayuda de su ilustrísima, se ha detectado a una gran horda de callejeros, incluidos a demonios y ángeles caídos, amenazan atacar a Kuoh

 **-Vaya, eso sí es grave, ¿Y los Gremory?, No han dicho nada**

-Por el momento solo sé que el duque ha mandado a observar la situación convocando a Rías y Sona

 **-De acuerdo, Serafall, solicita a el territorio Bael manden a su heredero, ese chico debe tener acción**

-Seguro, no dudo de usted excelencia, pero, ¿Está bien?

 **-Si, es un conflicto chico, no tardan en hablarme Dios y Miguel, mandamos jóvenes sin tanta influencia política, por razones que no te puedo revelar por ahora, obedece**

-Si excelencia, con su permiso, me retiro

 _ **CLUB DEL OCULTISMO**_

La escena que encontramos en estos momentos no es nada alentadora, debido a que nuestro castaño estaba siendo torturado por dos grandes bellezas una pelirroja y una pelinegra, todo esto a la vista del séquito Gremory y Sitrí respectivamente. La mirada de la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil no era nada alentadora y que decir de la mirada de la vicepresidenta, para nada estaban satisfechas con el comportamiento de sus compañeros, Mientras que el resto del séquito de la pelirroja se preguntaban porque estaban maltratando tanto a un chico nuevo, Mientras tanto del lado del Consejo estudiantil no sabían cómo reaccionar, ya que las dos grandes onne-samas de la academia a dónde asistían, estaban peleando como un par de niñas por un objeto muy Preciado.

-Akeno, suéltalo, debe darme muchas explicaciones

-Ufufufu, primero que me explique a mí, este es un hombre algo travieso, merece un castigo

Mientras tanto el chico no podía hacer nada ni siquiera hablar, Y eso era que mientras más los tiraban más sus órganos pedían por ser juntados de nuevo, está en una situación que no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto, si quería formar una alianza entre todas las razas que existieran en el mundo, pero jamás pensó que dos chicas demonios siendo una de ellas una híbrido entre demonio y ángel caído, estuvieran estirando tanto su cuerpo hasta romper sus ligamentos, Y esa es una situación que casi nadie quiere pasar, ya que las mujeres dan miedo.

-Bueno, es suficiente!

La que gritó, no fue otra más que la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil Sona Sitrí, ya que nunca espero que su nuevo estudiante resultara estar tan familiarizado con sus grandes rivales en cuestión de popularidad dentro de la academia, pero ahora eso no tenía tanta importancia, ya que Sona venía con instrucciones del Duque Gremory, para que fueran a cierto lugar determinado de la ciudad de Kuoh Investigar un supuesto nido de demonios y ángeles caídos callejeros, lo cual venía por él se quitó de su amiga Rías para cumplir la misión, y se encontró con una escena bastante infantil.

\- ¿Qué paso Sona?

-Rías, recibimos una llamada de tu padre para cumplir una misión, vámonos

\- ¿Podemos llevar a Issei?, necesito muchas explicaciones, verdad, Issei

-Así es ufufufufu, Issei-kun debe muchas respuestas

-Pues aun si me niego, tengo que ir, a mí también me han mandado llamar y si cuando todo acabe habrá respuestas a todo, y revelaremos todo, también Rías lo hará

-heeeeeeeeeee, ¿Qué-que-que-que dices?

-lo que has oído, no te quejes y vámonos

¿Qué les espera a nuestros protagonistas?, esto y mucho mas en

 _ **AMOR CELESTIAL…NO SE LO PIERDAN**_

 _ **Hola a todos los que leyeron este capítulo, primero que nada, agradecer a todos por apoyar y seguir a esta historia, y pues responderé una reviews que tengo:**_

DxD fan

 _ **Gracias pòr tu opinión, y si tratare de no fallar en la ortografía y pues veremos que procede en su relación**_

Ignacio365

 _ **Lo pensare amigo, gracias por tu opinión**_

Eduardoleyva

 _ **Pues pensare lo de las chicas, en cuestión del peón pues meteré a alguien para amenizar algo de comedia**_

Don Obvion

 _ **Una protagonista de shinmai maou no testament**_

Guest

 _ **Pues venelama y grafía no se pueden porque ya están casadas, pero ahre algo, tratando de satisfacer tu petición.**_

 _ **Sin mas por el momento me retiro….. ah no, me falta algo. Hay una idea que tengo para esta historia y es hacer una interaccion entre mismpersonajes con los de SAINT SEIYA, ya que son mitologías podría suceder, si les gusta la idea déjenmelo saber con su respectivo review.**_

 _ **Ahora si les dejo el harem:**_

 _ **RIAS**_

 _ **AKENO**_

 _ **GABRIEL**_

 _ **TIAMAT**_

 _ **YASAKA**_

 _ **ROSSWEISE**_

 _ **CHISATO**_

 _ **TSUBAKI**_

 _ **PENEMUE**_

 _ **ASUNA**_

 _ **Gracias a todos…LALOMENDOZA FUERA**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en camino a la ubicación del supuesto nido de renegados que debían eliminar, todo siendo encargo del duque Gremory para los demonios y para nuestro castaño recibió el mensaje de Rafael siendo su instrucción el verificar que no haya víctimas y salvar a los posibles secuestrados, al camino se pudieron divisar a tres agrupaciones conformados de más o menos 50 integrantes cada uno, siendo de ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos. Para nuestro grupo de protagonistas fue extraño ver esta situación, ya que las tropas ni mostraban signos hostiles unas contra otras, suponiendo que han sido mandados como apoyo a las dueñas del territorio. Pero si había apoyo de las tres facciones, ¿Quién representaba a los ángeles caídos en el grupo?

-Sera muy interesante ver esta primera cooperación entre las tres facciones, ¿no lo creen?

El que hablo fue Issei para poder romper la tensión que existía entre miembros del grupo que conformaba el centro de ataque.

-Pues en cierto punto es cierto, pero falta la raza de los ángeles caídos entre nosotros, ¿Quién vendrá?

 _-Espero y no se dé cuenta de la raza de Akeno, pero como ya se conocieron…. ¿será?_

Rías, sumida en sus pensamientos no noto como su reina se puso algo tensa por su plática con el exorcista Hyoudo Issei, y como no ponerse así si aun no le contaba toda la verdad de lo que representaba su sangre, considerada sucia por ella misma. Aun así, después de eso todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando dos figuras llegaron a su lado posicionándose junto a ellos

-Vaya, así que el apoyo de Grigory son nada más y nada menos que Raynare y Kalawarner, ¿Cómo han estado?

-Cállate, ni siquiera quería venir, pero son ordenes de Azazel-sama, deberías estar agradecido, asco de exorcista

-Vamos rayna-san, no seas así de mala conmigo, además tu Dragon blanco no estará para salvarte esta vez, y tu kalawarner-san, ¿Cómo estás?

-Agradecería que no me dirija la palabra isse-san, no deseo hablar con usted en estos momentos, por su comprensión, me retiro

Todos veían con una gota de sudor como se estaban comportando el trio que por las apariencias ya se conocían, pero la pelirroja era la única que tenia el pensamiento, _no saben la verdad,_ para los demás fue muy curiosa la interacción, pero para Akeno represento un mal presagio de que conviviera un exorcista con ángeles caídos de manera tan amena forma, lo cual solo complicaba mas las cosas en el grupo improvisado para liderar el ataque sorpresa, hubieran comenzado las presentaciones de no ser por…..

-Así que ya se encontraron

-Bueno, si hubieras llamado para informarme, no tendría estos problemas, ¿Qué te trae por acá?, Azazel

-Vaya, el exorcista independiente de Dios, vaya que es bueno verte chico, hace mucho que te escondes, ¿cómo están tus padres?

-Sorprendidos, he decidido entrara a la academia Kuoh, y a parte he pedido permiso al vaticano para quedarme

-Espera Issei, ¿vas a entrar a la academia?

-Si Rías, y pues, espero que nos llevemos bien

Las sorpresas no dejaban de surgir para ambos dragones celestiales, lo cual solo hacia ver que esta generación solo traería mas cosas interesantes, y eso lo sabía Azazel, aunque debía guardar apariencias, pero aun así contara todo lo que ha visto, ya que Miguel estará contento con estas noticias.

-Bueno los tengo que dejar, habrá algunos lideres coordinando a las tropas, y chicos, no mueran allá adentro

Cabe decir que la broma de Azazel estaba llegando muy lejos ya que a excepción de Issei y las ángeles caídos todos pusieron una cara de shock al saber que estaban arriesgando sus existencias, el cadre de Grigory quería soltarse a reír a carcajadas por la cara de todos, pero Issei solo estaba negando con la cabeza la actitud de una persona que debería ser considerada muy seria al 100%, pero ya retirándose el caído, los tres que no tuvieron miedo procedieron a explicar el porque Azazel se comporto de esa manera tan relajada y absurda, sabiendo que no sería tan difícil cumplir la misión, ¿o sí?

Todos sin excepción alguna decidieron entrar al almacén abandonado que se trataba del supuesto lugar de reunión de todos los renegados ya mencionados, lo que estaba preocupando a todos era el aspecto del almacén ya que parecía sacado de una película de terror, hasta estaban suponiendo que parecia un cliché de películas, y aunque trataron de mostrarse fuertes ante la situación, lo cierto es que la mayoría tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar ahí dentro, si bien es cierto que tenían refuerzos afuera, nada podría asegurar que iban a estar bien estando solos en el almacén.

-Será mejor que se retiren de aquí no tienen oportunidad contra todos nosotros

Hablo uno de los tantos habitantes que se encontraban dentro del almacén, por el tono de su voz pareciera que estaba confiado de las habilidades de los demás e inclusive de su número, a pesar de que sabía que afuera se encontraba una gran horda de refuerzos, si lograban capturar por lo menos a cuatro de los que acababan de entrar no habría ningún problema en escapar, estaban tan seguros de que su estrategia funcionaria de no ser por….

-Esperemos y sean un buen partido

El que hablo no fue otro que Issei, que después de mencionar su frase retadora se dispuso a atacar a diestra y siniestra no sin antes colocar una bomba justo en el centro del almacén para que iluminará todo a su alrededor, logrando causar la confusión de muchos de los que se encontraban dentro, el grupo conformado por el séquito Gremory y Sitrí además de el exorcista y las ángeles caídos, se dispusieron a acabar con la situación de la manera más rápida posible, mientras en un lado se encontraba nuestro castaño peleando contra dos demonios a los cuales fácilmente estaba superando gracias a su espada de luz, en el otro extremo se encontraban las dos ángeles caídos peleando contra cuatro de su misma especie pero se veía que las dos primeras tenían una gran ventaja sobre sus adversarios, y justamente casi por el centro se encontraban los sequitos de los demonios luchando contra un buen número de demonios y ángeles caídos renegados, los cuales a pesar de superar por número a los ya mencionados estos no se rendía por ningún motivo, los tres caballeros pertenecientes a ambos equipos utilizaban su velocidad para poder cortar y herir a los enemigos, las tres torres también en base a su fuerza y astucia se estaban arreglando en un trabajo en equipo para poder afrontar las adversidades del camino apoyados por la que sabía magia nórdica, mientras que los peones del lado Sitrí, en base a un trabajo en conjunto se las arreglaban para poder acabar con ciertos demonios, la reina Sitrí utilizando su Sacred Gear espejo _**MIRROR ALICE**_ repelía los ataques de los enemigos y los devolvía contra ellos con una fuerza casi doble, la reina Gremory no se quedaba atrás ya que con la ayuda de sus rayos estaba electrocutando a varios demonios, sonriendo sádicamente en el proceso, recordando que ella es la sádica suprema de ambos grupos. Los reyes de ambos equipos estaban en una pelea algo complicada, ya que pareciera que se estaban enfrentando a varios demonios con poder de clase media y ángeles caídos de clase media también, Pero esto no las detenía ya que el control sobre el poder de la destrucción y el elemento agua hacia bien su trabajo.

-Oigan, no se queden toda la diversión, todos merecemos un poco de entretenimiento

Era lo que decía el castaño, claro que este llevaba su espada de luz sin ningún problema, ya que al solo tener la fuerza de un humano normal, solo podía recurrir a si experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo usando de vez en cuando su poder sobre la luz que se le otorgó por ser arcángel pero para los que conocían su identidad como exorcista , pensaban que era un poder que entreno desde niño, claro que fue lo que él les dijo para evitar las posibles confusiones de porque siendo humano sabía usar la luz.

 _-Albión, cuanto más soportaré, el ritmo es pesado, ¿no?_

 _ **{PUES POR MIS CÁLCULOS, SUPONGO QUE UNAS TRES HORAS MAS, PERO SI DEJAMOS SALIR MAS PODER DE LUZ POSIBLEMENTE AUMENTES TU RESISTENCIA AL GRADO DE AGUANTAR UN DIA}**_

 _-Vaya, eso es bueno, aún no puedo ni siquiera activar mi Sacred Gear, pero el hecho de utilizar algo de luz, me ha beneficiado_

 _ **{NO TE CONFÍES, SOLO ES POCO PODER EL QUE PUEDES USAR, YA QUE EL SELLAR TU PODER PARA EVITAR DAÑOS EN TU CUERPO ES BUENO, PERO DE TU 100% QUE AUN NO RECUPERAS DESDE HACE 1 AÑO, SOLO TIENES ACCESO A TU 35% DE PODER, PERO ESO SIN ACTIVAR NINGÚNA TRANSFORMACIÓN O ARMADURA, Y CONCÉNTRATE EN LA PELEA}**_

 _-Si papá, si papá, ya me voy a apurar_

La heredera Gremory veía como todos los que entraron al almacén estaban luchando de manera ventajosa, a pesar de que algunos podían escapar era lógico, que fueran capturados afuera por los ejércitos que llegaron, pero, ¿Quién los lideraba?

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO- AFUERA**_

Se puede ver que el ejército de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios tienen rodeado el almacén donde se encontraba el nido de renegados, algunos estaban apoyando a la barrera que se puso así evitando la posibilidad de contacto humano. Se preguntarán por qué se apoyan mutuamente, pues a pesar de ser enemigos todos, no lo hacían por convivencia, solo seguían órdenes de sus superiores, y además cada facción tenía el motivo para ejecutar está misión, y simplemente no podían perder el tiempo con unas pequeñas riñas.

-Asegúrense de que ninguno escape

Azazel hablaba a los súbditos que vinieron por órdenes del gobernador Miguel, a los cuales ordenaba que se capturaran vivos a todos aquellos que escapan ya que podrían ser de utilidad en un buen interrogatorio, pero solo podría hacerlo con los de su especie ya que por ética y decisión de los líderes cada tropa se llevaría a los prisioneros de su misma especie sin objetar nada todos aceptaron.

-Vamos, no hay que dejar que los chicos salgan más afectados, deprisa

Sirzechs fue el encargado de comandar las tropas representantes de los demonios, y este aparte de capturar a sus renegados para el famoso interrogatorio, estaba mandando entrar a unos soldados para que sean apoyo del equipo que se mandó a luchar, el cual al no tener influencia política, no causarían la guerra entre facciones nuevamente, para los líderes no era un pretexto usar a chicos en estas misiones, si no que ellos al no ser tan de peso público, no tendrían tantos problemas al realizar las misiones ya que aparte de ser muy fuertes para su edad y demás, no afectaban el equilibrio de la paz. Pero Azazel veía con una gota de sudor al gran demonio heredero del título de Maou Lucifer, como este estaba de siscon para que rápidamente fuera salvar a su hermanita, y vaya que siempre los líderes son raros cuando se trata de su familia.

-Adelante, Dios está con nosotros y nada nos debe detener ahora

Gabriel fue la seleccionada para comandar las tropas del cielo, y para Azazel y Sirzechs no era sorpresa ya que sabían del amor prohibido que tuvo hacia Hyoudo Issei, el cual, a pesar de las dificultades de poder tener una relación entre ellos, Gabriel no se rendía ante las circunstancias aún si estás estuvieran en contra de la iglesia. Pero todos los que comandaban la batalla sabían que esto no sería todo ya que dentro se podía notar como el grupo de chicos estaba lidiando bien las cosas, pero el que Las cosas estuvieran resultando más fáciles de lo que planeaban sólo suponía que la verdadera confrontación entre enemigos estaba muy próxima a acercarse, ya que posiblemente esto sea sólo la carnada, todos los líderes que estaban comentando las tropas habían eso pero los de adentro lo están suponiendo todos los líderes que estaban comandando las tropas habían eso pero los de adentro, ¿lo están suponiendo?

 _ **LUGAR DE BATALLA**_

En el lugar de la Batalla de las cosas eran bastante alentadoras para nuestros protagonistas, ya que sin ningún problema Y sin ninguna complicación estaban desarrollando muy bien su papel en la confrontación que se estaba llevando a cabo, cada uno de los miembros era suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse a un gran grupo ti sin ningún problema salir adelante, Aunque el trabajo en equipo no estaba de más decir que salía muy bien, ya que ambas reyes de los respectivos séquitos Gregory y Sitrí, llevaban a cabo un intenso entrenamiento para poder despertar los talentos ocultos de cada uno de sus siervos a pesar de que solamente el grupo Sitrí era un poquito más de estrategias a comparación del grupo Gremory que era 100% de destrucción.

Por parte del enviado de la iglesia las cosas eran muy alentadoras ya que al estar combatiendo constantemente recuperaba sus energías poco a poco o eso era lo que le explicaba el dragon que residía en él, lo cual eran buenas noticias ya que poco a poco recuperaba su condición, pero no su tiempo de vida perdido, estas circunstancias solo complicaban sus planes y le hacia mas urgente encontrar a cierta minina sabia de las artes del senjutsu, por ahora solo se concentraría en acabar con esta misión la cual solo presagiaba mas entretenimiento para su supuesto gusto.

 _\- ¿Cómo va todo Albión?_

 _ **{PUES HASTA AHORA TU CUERPO ESTA REACCIONANDO BIEN A TU ESTILO DE PELEA, SERIA MAS DIGO SI TUVIERAS UNA ESPADA Y NO DENIGRARAS MI ORGULLO HACIENDO ESPADITAS DE LUZ, ¿ACASO SABES COMO ME SIENTO?}**_

 _-deja de estar de llorona, sabes perfectamente que en mi infancia muchas espadas me rechazaron, aun cuando tratamos de obligar a destruction a aceptarme no fue tan eficiente como uno esperaría, sabes que tengo un buen estilo definido, pero aún me falta voluntad para tomar una espada, mi última opción es ASCALON, pero debemos buscarla_

A pesar de las tantas discusiones entre ambos se notaba un gran avance en su relación de amistad, casi aplicando lo mismo para Rías, la cual se llevaba tan bien con Ddraig que ni se notaban discusiones entre ellos a pesar de que ella no sabia mucho acerca de los dragones, pero con los acontecimientos que venían a futuro ya que tendría que aceptarlo aun cuando no se pudiera negar.

Ya han pasado mas de 90 minutos de pelea en la cual la mayoría de enemigos estaban siendo masacrados por el grupo de protagonistas además de la intervención de los ejércitos de las tres facciones, y ya nuestros protagonistas mostraban muchos signos de cansancio, pero no se rendirán ante esas adversidades, aunque ya no tuvieran la suficiente energía para hacer ataques destructivos, su resistencia les daba para dar más batalla.

Las cosas estaban empezando a complicar para los de afuera ya que a pesar de ir ganando la supuesta guerra que se estaba armando dentro del almacén, no sucedía algo más y eso era lo que estaba alarmando a los tres líderes los cuales serán Sirzechs, Azazel y Gabriel. De pronto cuando las cosas ya estaban a punto de terminar el cielo se empezó a oscurecer una gran Barrera de color verde empezó a ocurrir lo que sería toda la ciudad pero manteniendo la como suspendida en el tiempo _**(N/A al así como en el anime Dakara boku wa H Denjunai, hablando del campo de fuerza),**_ nadie se asustó, solo se posicionaron en formación de batalla aérea, Azazel se elevo en el cielo para poder ver mejor las cosas ya que no detectaba ninguna energía pero de pronto fue electrocutado con energía demoniaca

-AZAZEL!

Sirzechs pego un gran grito al ver un gran amigo ser atacado por sorpresa y que este a pesar de ser muy fuerte no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo del ataque, sus subordinados lograron atraparlo pero al verlo detenidamente se percataron de que su líder tenia por lo menos quemaduras de segundo grado, debía ser atendido urgentemente por lo que 5 ángeles caídos procedieron a teletransportarse a la base principal de Grigory para salvar la vida del cadre, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que realmente no se podían retirar lo que dejaba con las dudas de quien pudo haber sido el causante de esta atrocidad. Los demás soldados se mantenían al margen de la situación, aun así lo que sucedió solo provocaba mas terror en los presentes afuera del almacén, y esto era debido a que dos rayos poderosos cayeron en dos ciertos lugares, uno dentro del almacén que hizo pensar lo pero para el maou carmesí, y otro exactamente donde se encontraba la serafin Gabriel, la cual estaba sufriendo del dolor intenso, los ángeles que estaban en el campo inútilmente trataron de salvarla ya que no se podían acercar en lo más mínimo, y gritaban el nombre de su líder desesperados, y así prontamente apareciendo un circulo mágico el cual Lucifer reconoció como del descendiente del antiguo maou belcebú.

-Jajajajajaja, esto fue más fácil de lo que creí

En el cielo aparecieron varias sombras, todos inmediatamente dirigieron su vista hacia donde se origino la voz femenina que se escuchó, y se pudieron notar las presencias de:

Kokabiel

Creuserey Asmodeus

Shalba Beelzebub

Katerea Leviathan

Rizevim Livan Lucifer

Con ellos se encontraban las dos siluetas de las lideres Gabriel y Penemue, Sirzechs al ver esto solo sintió impotencia de no poder ir en ayuda de las líderes, Azazel ya un poco recuperado pudo notar las presencias de sus dos hermanas, ambas se veían muy lastimadas y ante la impotencia de todo esto nadie podía mover un solo musculo.

-Prepárense, curen al dragón blanco y si conocen al dragón rojo avísenles que vendremos a destruir lo que mas aman, ah y, por cierto, nos llevaremos a estas perras, no intenten nada, recuerda asqueroso falso maou, la dimensión _**X**_ ha empezado a moverse, apresúrense a volverse fuertes

Shalba hablo por todos quienes solo esbozaron una sonrisa con la cual se retiraron de ahí, y dejaron a todos con una sola duda, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

¿Qué ha pasado en el almacen?

¿Estara bien Issei?

¿revelaran sus secretos los dragones celestiales?

¿Qué pasara con Gabriel y Penemue?

 _ **TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN AMOR CELESTIAL…ESPERENLO+**_

 _ **Ahora si a aclarar cosas:**_

 _ **1.- lamento la demora espero les guste el capitulo, si es asi dejen sus reviews que me inspiran a segui escribiendo**_

 _ **2.- habrá intervension de otras dimensiones, si, pero solo las que son paralelas a high school DxD, y la dimensión madre**_

 _ **3.- lo que tenia planeado para combinar personajes de los caballeros del zodiaco, o, saint seiya, si lo hare pero después, adelanto que solo será para entrenar, no mas**_

 _ **4.- he tenido complicaciones en respecto al harem, algunos quieren que meta a mas chicas canon y pues lo que hare será incrementar una ves mas el Harem, pero con un personaje que también quise siendo este de otro anime, pero no se preocupen, no pasara de 15 chicas, o eso espero**_

 _ **5.- tratare de traer mas capítulos seguidos ya que Sali de vacaciones, y pues sean pacientes conmigo**_

 _ **6.- responderé reviews en el próximo capitulo que lo hare en cuatro días, mi meta son 10,000 palabras en ese cap, deséenme suerte**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir me despido, LALOMENDOZA FUERA…..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

Han pasado Casi ya 3 horas de los sucesos que se dieron en el almacén abandonado donde estaba el nido de renegados que se mandaron a exterminar, todos estaban reunidos en el club del ocultismo siendo:

La nobleza Gremory

La nobleza Sitrí

Hyoudo Issei

Sirzechs Lucifer

El Dragón Blanco se encontraba en una cámara de recuperación la cual fue instalada en el viejo edificio escolar debido a los sucesos anteriores de la batalla contra kokabiel, siendo está una medida precautoria para aquellos que sufrieron un gran daño y no se pudiera ir inmediatamente a la casa de Sona Sitrí. Hyoudo había resultado lastimado debido a un ataque sorpresa que recibió de parte del cadre femenino de los ángeles caídos, Penemue, y viendo posteriormente cómo se llevaban también a Gabriel, así que sin más remedio y sin más alternativas decidieron regresar a la Academia Kuoh Para apoyar a nuestro castaño.

-Rías, según Hyoudo Issei tienes mucho que explicar, ¿podrías decirnos que pasa?

Sona Sitri se dirigió directamente hacia su mejor amiga porque antes de salir hacia la misión el castaño les hizo el recordatorio de que él y la misma Rías Gremory iban hablar con la verdad de cómo estaban las cosas y él porque ellos se conocían desde antes, pero a pesar de eso ella supo mantener un poco la calma y de manera segura le contestó a su mejor amiga.

-Necesito esperarlo a él, yo no puedo hacerlo, además, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?, debes dejarlo recuperarse

Sona a pesar de tener muchas sospechas contra su mejor amiga decidió dejarlo hasta ahí porque ahora importaban otras cosas de suma relevancia, las explicaciones vendrían después ya que con calma y con paciencia todo se tendría que resolver o eso era lo que pensaba ella. Por otro lado, el maou carmesí estaba brindando su reporte a su superior informando de cada detalle, asi como también del secuestro de las lideres pidiendo el incremento de seguridad hacia la maou Leviathan ya que se temía mas represalias con las lideres de las facciones y procurando apoyar a sus compatriotas en la búsqueda de las líderes.

 **-Gracias Sirzechs, inmediatamente mandare tus observaciones al consejo para que tomen cartas en el asunto**

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaba descansando Hyoudo Issei, en lo profundo de su sacred gear se encontraba frente a todos sus antepasados Y ante el mismísimo Albión los cuales estaban reclamando.

 _-Fue una gran locura lo que hiciste, ¿estas consiente?_

 _-si viejo, estoy consciente, pero sabes que no tenía opción_

 _ **{COMPAÑERO, TE RESPETO MUCHO Y LO SABES, PERO ARRIESGAR MAS TU VIDA, TU CUERPO NO ESTABA NI A SU 10% DE CAPACIDAD Y AUN ASI TE VALIO, NO DEBERIA SORPRENDERTE ESTE REGAÑO POR PARTE DE TODOS}**_

 _-Albión ya cállate, se perfectamente lo que hice, tratar de proteger a la mujer que amo, ¿QUE TIENE DE MALO?!, TU HUBIERAS HECHO LO MISMO!_

 _ **{CALLATE, ANTES LO ESTABAS NEGANDO, DECIAS QUE NO AMABAS A NADIE Y DESPRECIABAS QUE TE HAYAN ENGAÑADO CON LA FACETA DE GABRIELA LA CUAL TE RECUERDO FUE TU PRIMER AMOR, ¿QUIEN CARAJOS TE ENTIENDE?!}**_

 _-Albión tiene razón chico, ya lograste librarnos de la maldición de la supremacía de Elohim, tenemos mucha fe en ti hijo, eres el que va a conducir el orgullo de ser el_ _ **HAKURYUUKOU**_ _a un nuevo nivel, no nos gusta la idea de aceptar tu posible relación con la dueña del BOOSTED GEAR, pero si es asi no nos queda más que apoyarte_

 _-Gracias viejo, y a todos los demás también, y si estoy pensando en tener una relación con Rías Gremory, se me hace una chica…. atractiva, inteligente, tierna, sensual, hay estoy volviéndome loco por ella, me encantaría que utilizara un tono seductor conmigo, es un gran sueño, tenerla en mi cama junto a Gabriel, ¡que hermoso!_

De repente Issei fue golpeado por varias exportadoras del poder que pertenece ahora a nuestro castaño, pero la cosa no paro ahí ya que después de golpear al chico adolescente fueron a por los exportadores ya que estos estaban babeando de solo imaginar la escena que describió Issei, y seamos sinceros, a quien no le gustaría una vista asi de dos grandes mujeres, pero regresando a la situación

 _-ok, tal ves si me pase de pendejo, lamento todos estos cambios, mis hormonas de dragón aún no se acoplan a las de ángel, por eso a veces respeto muchísimo a Eliam, y otras ni siquiera lo he alabado, maldición, ¿Cuánto seguiré asi Albión?_

 _ **{PUES NO LO SE, TUS CELULAS DE ANGEL TE OBLIGAN A DOBLEGARTE ANTE SUPERIORES POR RESPETO, PERO TUS CELULAS DE DRAGON HACEN QUE TE COMPORTES MUY ALTANERO Y ALGO PERVERTIDO, DEBES ENCONTRAR UN EQUILIBRIO DE TODO YA QUE NINGUNA CEDE TERRENO Y TERMINARAS PROVOCANDO QUE TENGAN SEXO CONTIGO OTRA VES}**_

 _-Cállate!, aún tengo dolorosos recuerdos de lo de Gabriel, me arrepiento mucho de haberle quitado su primera ves asi, casi provocaba que cayera de no ser por la bondad de Dios, a veces me pregunto cómo es que aún sigo con vida_

A pesar de la dolorosa situación para nuestro castaño trataba de no darse por vencido, asi que procedió a esperar que su cuerpo quedara curado de los múltiples daños y mutilaciones que le provoco el cadre femenino de Grigory, ante lo cual trataba de idear una estrategia para buscar a las dos personas misteriosas que también ayudaron a que no sufriera mas daños de los que ya tenía. Pero, ¿Cuáles personas?, pues….

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

La situación para nuestros protagonistas era alentadora pues ya casi acababan con sus enemigos, y eso tenia contentos a casi todos debido a que pronto irían a sus casas a descansar de no ser por…

-Jajajajajaja, cayeron en la trampa, ahora todos morirán

Un demonio renegado que aun quedaba con vida le dirigió estas palabras a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que viendo la advertencia del renegado que estuvo a punto de desaparecer, solo atino a gritarles a sus compañeros que corran, pero viendo que ninguno le entendió solo procedió a ordenar que se juntaran todos en un punto a lo cual ninguno rechisto y obedeció la orden indicada, hasta que de pronto un gran rayo cayo en medio del almacén sacando a volar a todos los presentes sin excepción alguna, cuando esto paso se vio una silueta de una mujer que mostraba una gran intención asesina, la cual estaba dirigida hacia el chico castaño que en respuesta inmediata se levantó haciéndole frente a la gran adversidad y solo endureciendo su mirada y apretando sus puños de frustración ya que frente a el se encontraba una de sus amigas mas incondicionales de toda la organización de ángeles caídos, solo maldiciendo a kokabiel, ya que logro controlar una ves mas al cadre femenino de la misma organización, siendo difícil para el pelear y más en la condición que se encontraba

-Muere, Hyoudo Issei

Penemue trato de atravesar el cuerpo del chico con dos lanzas de luz, para terminar rápido con su vida, pero el castaño se percató de que la misma que lo intentaba atacar estaba derramando lagrimas demostrando que a pesar de ser controlada aún mantenía la conciencia de lo que esta pasando y le dolía el herir aun exorcista que le abrió su corazón.

-Penemue, escúchame, estas siendo controlada otra vez, déjame ayudarte, TE SALVARE!

-Mátame…mátame…mátame

La ángel caído le pedía a nuestro castaño que acabara con su vida, el solo pudo hacer una locura mas grande de las que ya se habían visto en su vida, permitió que se atravesaran las lanzas de luz dentro de su cuerpo, y con una gran fuerza y a pesar de las heridas logro abrazar a la mujer que lo estaba atacando para la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a sus compañeros del equipo improvisado, el mismo castaño se había lanzado a las garras de la muerte

-Nunca, me escuchas, ¡NUNCA!

-Pero, te estoy hiriendo, ya termina mi sufrimiento

-Jamás, tu me enseñaste que no todas las mujeres son malas aun después de que contara mi historia, no te dejare morir te necesito a mi lado

-Eres…. Un idiota, no sabes todo lo que provocas

Penemue aun con tantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y logrando hablar no controlaba su cuerpo, a pesar de estar aprisionada por Issei, esta por voluntad de su cuerpo creaba mas lanzas de luz que atravesaban su cuerpo dañándolo más, aun así el chico no mostraba muchos signos de dolor, por el lado de sus compañeros, no sabían que hacer, Raynare y Kalawarner solo podían llorar en silencio por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su amigo, Rías se sentía con celos y envidia de como el chico arriesgaba su vida por otra mujer y solo se preguntaba, _" ¿Cuántas más?, Issei",_ por el lado de Tsubaki le sorprendía el como un chico que acababa de conocer lograba ser tan comprometido con sus compañeros y sentía un cálido sentimiento en su interior pero también lo negaba ya que…..

 _-No Tsubaki, los hombres son malos, solo molestan, te engañan y…. te utilizan_

-Lamento todo esto, perdóname Issei

Con esas ultimas palabras una gran lanza se incrusto en el corazón del castaño el cual nada pudo hacer para evitarlo, todos los presentes incluyendo a la misma Penemue solo pudieron ahogar un grito de desesperación al ver como su vida se estaba acabando, hasta la mismísima Rías quería ir inmediatamente en su ayuda de no ser por….

-Ya vámonos Penemue, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado, ya has eliminado una escoria que puede interferir en nuestros planes, y es mas genial que tu misma lo asesinaras

-Maldito kokabiel…. En cuanto pueda liberarme

-Nunca lo harás, Jajajajajajaja, ahora quédate inconsciente

Después de esas palabras Penemue perdió su conciencia inmediatamente y por medio de un aura roja se elevo hasta alcanzar la altura que tenia el ex cadre de Grigory, tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción ya que sus planes transcurrían de manera perfecta, todo iba de acuerdo al plan…. pero el destino tenia mas planes. De una intensa luz salieron 2 siluetas las cuales rápidamente golpearon a Kokabiel y alejaron a Issei de una posible muerte al aplicar un hechizo extraño en el cuerpo del castaño que solo pudo agradecer estas acciones y recibiendo el nombre de los que lo salvaron ya que después de esto perdió toda noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

 _ **TIEMPO PRESENTE**_

 _-Ángel y Eduardo, provenientes de la dimensión madre, ¿saben que es eso?_

 _ **{JAMAS HABIA OIDO DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ESA DIMENSION, HAY TEORIAS DE MULTIVERSOS ALTERNOS O IGUALES A ESTE, PERO JAMAS CREI QUE LLEGARA A SER CIERTO, DEBEMOS PREGUNTAR A LAS DEIDADES MAS IMPORTANTES, ELLOS SABRAN DE ESO}**_

Todos los que se encontraban dentro de la sala de conferencias en el castillo mental de Issei estaban de acuerdo con la suposición de Albión, y después de esto procedieron a retirarse, ya que aún faltaba tiempo para que se recuperara el castaño.

En tanto los pensamientos de Rías no estaban muy claros ya que aún no se recuperaba de ver a Issei sacrificar su vida a tantos extremos, a pesar de las circunstancias vividas en el año mental de entrenamiento junto a las dos mas grandes divinidades de las facciones del cielo y el inframundo, ella misma no terminaba de ordenar sus sentimientos, el compromiso muy cerca y la identidad del prometido aún era desconocida, además de que según Issei la ayudaría con una guerra de dragones, pero, ¿Qué carajos es eso?, tantas cosas que pensaba la Gremory, decidiendo literalmente pedir consejo a sus antecesores de la _BOOSTED GEAR_ , ingresando al salón donde se encontraban todos.

 _-Hola a todos, volví un rato jejejejeje, ¿cómo están todos?_

 _ **[DE NADA SIRVE, LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE, A PESAR DE PODER CONTROLAR EN SU TOTALIDAD EL BALANCE BREAKER, NO PUEDES NI SIQUIERA ARRIESGARTE A CAER EN LA MALDICION DE TODOS ELLOS, QUE, POR CIERTO, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?]**_

 _-Vengo por un consejo, me siento devastada realmente, el ver la escena de Issei el día de hoy, me ha traído dolores en mi corazón, ayúdame Ddraig_

 _ **[SOY UN MACHO RIAS, SOY TU COMPAÑERO Y SOCIO HASTA EL DIA DE TU MUERTE, SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE LAS SUPOSICIONES DEL HAREM PARA HYOUDO ISSEI SON MAS QUE VERDADERAS, EL ES UN DRAGON, Y MAS AUN UN ANGEL, TU NO TIENES PROBLEMAS DE MENTALIDAD O COMPORTAMIENTO YA QUE AL SER UN DEMONIO Y DRAGON TUS HORMONAS NO SE DESCONTROLAN COMO LAS DE EL, POR LO QUE PUDE NOTAR SU CUERPO NO RECUPERADO TIENE UNA LUCHA INTERNA POR EL CONTROL DE LO EMOCIONAL, SU NATURALEZA COMO DRAGON HACE QUE HAGA MUCHOS IMPULSOS Y COQUETEOS RAROS, ASI COMO PASO HOY Y EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO CON SATAN, PERO SU NATURALEZA COMO ANGEL CAUSA QUE TENGA DEMASIADA BONDAD Y RESPETO HACIA TODO Y TODOS, POR ESO ES INESTABLE COMO PORTADOR DE ALBION]**_

 _-Sabes que no es así Ddraig, el chico es interesante y Rías es la que tiene la ultima decisión, ufufufufu, es un reto de madurez mi querida amiga_

 _ **[ELSHA, NO SENTI TU PRESENCIA, ¿QUE TE TRAE POR AQUÍ?]**_

 _-Escuche que mi amiga necesitaba consejo, tu no eres el indicado para esto, aquí es donde debo intervenir, tu teoría sobre Hyoudo Issei son ciertas, pero aun estos dos jóvenes son inestables por épocas pasadas, ¿o no?, Rías_

 _-Así es sempai, aun me duele el hecho de mi relación fallida con Raiser Phoenix, pensé que era un gran hombre por su manera de luchar en los Rating games, pero descubriendo su verdadera personalidad, solo me hizo pensar lo peor de mí, siendo catalogada como un objeto, hasta que llego el, Hyoudo Issei ha cambiado mi perspectiva, se que me gusta, aceptaría salir con él, ya que puedo conocerlo, es tan…. Varonil, inteligente, guapo, carismático, sabe actuar con madurez_

 _ **[CALMATE DRAGONA, AUN NO SABEMOS SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI, PERO DEBO DE DECIR QUE, SI ME SORPRENDE EL HECHO DE QUE LA MALDICION DE LA PELEA ENTRE LOS DOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES SOLO TE AFECTE A TI, YA QUE EL NO EMANA NINGUN SENTIMIENTO NEGATIVO HACIA TU PERSONA, TU AVECES QUIERES MATARLO, ¿PODRAS SOPORTARLO?]**_

 __ _-No seas así de negativo Ddraig, nuestra niña carmesí lo superara, es alguien fuerte y de buenos sentimientos, solo le faltan los empujoncitos necesarios para superar estas difíciles pruebas, Rías no dudes de tus instintos y de lo que te dicte tu corazón, solo así podrás resolver todos tus problemas, se fuerte mi niña mimada_

Y así pasaba el tiempo de Rías dentro de su Sacred Gear, todo era confusión y mal entendido, pero pronto debía encontrar la solución a todo, ¿cierto?, ella merecía paz y tranquilidad en su corazón, tenia que ser feliz junto a la persona que llegara a amar, ¿será Hyoudo Issei la respuesta?, solo el tiempo y los sucesos futuros se encargaran de decirlo

Tsubaki, la chica que sufre de heterocromia siendo que ella en su visión posee un ojo de color café claro y el otro ojo azul celeste _**(N/a lamento si en el anime o la novela no es canon, pero deseo hacerlo así por un motivo en especifico que pronto averiguaran)**_ la cual se encontraba en un sillón de la habitación principal del club del ocultismo junto a su compatriota reina Akeno, ambas estaban disfrutando de un buen te preparado por la reina Gremory, estaban en un silencio cómodo hasta que….

-También sentiste envidia, ¿verdad?, Tsubaki-san

-No se a que se refiere, Akeno-san, ¿envidia de quién?

-De Isse-kun por supuesto, el dar su vida por aquella ángel caído

Y ahí mismo fue cuando Tsubaki lucia muy impactada e impresionada de los comentarios de la Reina de la mejor amiga de su rey, no se esperaba este tipo de comentarios de parte de la sacerdotisa del rayo, era de mucha sorpresa ya que las 4 grandes Onee-samas de la academia que se supone odiaban a los hombres, ahora estaban sufriendo por el interés de uno y siendo peor todavía que sea el mismo hombre, ya que todas han sufrido mucho por la influencia de los varones en su vida, debido a las siguiente razones:

Akeno y su padre

Tsubaki y el bullying que sufrió de niña

Rías y la fallida relación con el Phoenix

Sona temiendo al matrimonio

-No se como decirlo, pero al ver a Hyoudo-kun en esos aprietos me dieron ganas de…

-Ayudarlo aun cuando tu vida peligrara

Tsubaki y Akeno no eran las mejores amigas que uno podría pensar, pero las circunstancias las hacían muy compatibles, por lo que eran cercanas y sabían mucho acerca de la otra, pero por respeto a ellas mismas decidían ignorarlo por su mismo bien, aunque el asunto de Hyoudo Issei solo les complicaba mas las cosas a ambas pelinegras.

-Ambas hemos odiado a los hombres Akeno-san, ¿Qué tiene de especial Hyoudo-kun?

-No lo se Tsubaki-san, ambas sufrimos por esas bestias, solo nos han mirado como juguetes, objetos, incluso no aceptamos ambas a los miembros masculinos de nuestras familias demoniacas

-Tienes razón Akeno-san, Saji-kun y Yuuto-kun a pesar de pertenecer a las noblezas, no confiamos en ellos para nada, solo es relación profesional, despreciamos a todos los hombres, pero, ¿Por qué a él no?

-Yo se los diré

La que entro a la sala no era otra que el Rey Gremory, así es, Rías había regresado de su espacio mental, y siguiendo los consejos de su sempai, decidió aceptar el hecho de que no era la única en el corazón de Issei, y tomando valor decidió afrontar a las chicas que tenían sus dudas con respecto a la situación, que a pesar de sus quejas internas, debía actuar con la madurez que le inculcaron sus persones cercanas, no debía ser infantil en estos momentos, ser segura de sí misma para no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-Explícate Rías

-Akeno, las tres estamos enamorándonos de Hyoudo Issei

-Rías-sama yo creo que…

-Espera, Tsubaki, mientras estemos solas las tres sin honorificos por favor, deseo que como rivales del amor las condiciones sean las misma para todas

-Rías, ¿tan segura estas de esto?

-Así es Akeno, de nada sirve pelear, su esencia y forma de ser con nosotras es lo que nos esta atrayendo, se los diré a ustedes primero ya que somos las que merecemos saberlo antes que los demás, además espero que me perdonen por todo, así que la verdad es la siguiente…

Y así Rías sin pelos en la lengua les conto toda la situación que vivió con el castaño desde la pelea contra Kokabiel, la razón de que ellas no recordaran nada de la pelea, el cómo acepto que le gustaba debido al año mental de entrenamiento después de la visita de Akeno al cementerio junto con Issei, la envidia que sentía de las chicas que estaban con él, ocultando el único hecho de sus verdaderas identidades por razones obvias, pero decir que ambas chicas estaban impactadas era poco, ya que comprobaron que en cierta manera la teoría de Rías era acertada de que por su forma de ser tendría mas de una pareja, y aceptando la situación, aunque Tsubaki aun dudaba de todo ya que apenas lo estaba conociendo pero no descartaba esa posibilidad, aunque Akeno despertó su sentido de rivalidad contra su ama, ya que Issei es el primer hombre que se le acerca de manera tan sincera, además de aceptar el hecho de que él es el único en su vida después de su padre claro está.

-Y eso sería todo…. aún falta mucho, pero por ahora les digo esto, ya que lo demás se explicará cuando Issei despierte ya que se curen sus heridas, y espero que sea lo que sea que se mencione, perdónenme por favor, todo lo hago por el bien de todos

Tsubaki y Akeno no culpaban a Rías por tomar esas decisiones, ya que sabían ambas la gran difícil situación por la que estaba pasando el rey Gremory, no podían enojarse además de que estaban aceptando el hecho de que la misma pelirroja les estaba hablando con la verdad, aunque hubieran más cosas ocultas sabían perfectamente que en algún momento tendrían que saberlas ya que existe el dicho de que no se puede tapar con un dedo al sol, solamente las situaciones futuras darían su resultado pero lo importante ahora, era lograr establecer una gran comunicación entre las tres chicas y verificar realmente si tenían sentimientos por el castaño que ahorita mismo se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, aunque las tres se miraban con dudas y con alguna que otra rivalidad hablando de Rías y Akeno, lo cierto es que la plática fue muy amena y muy tranquila, malos entendidos no faltaron pero eran eso, malos entendidos ya que muy prontamente tendrían una plática con el Dragón Blanco para corroborar todo lo que ellas estaban teorizando e ideando para el futuro del chico.

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

Ahora mismo todos se encontraban distribuidos en la sala del club del ocultismo, siento todos los presentes:

El séquito Gremory

El séquito Sitri

Hyoudo Issei

El castaño ya se había recuperado casi por completo, la condición de su cuerpo según el Dragón Blanco estaba en buenos términos, Aunque ocultaba el hecho de que el desgaste de su vida estaba por los suelos, sabían perfectamente que el chico castaño les estaba ocultando algo a todos, pero el mismísimo castaño sabía aparentar muy bien la situación y dentro de su mente ideaba un plan para encontrar a aquella mínima negra de la cual requería ayuda inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo Hyoudo Issei, ya hemos esperado mucho para esta explicación, jamás imaginamos que nos tomaría el faltar a todas las clases, además de que es de noche y apenas recibiremos información, espero y valga realmente la pena

-Lamento todo esto Kaicho, pero usted mejor que nadie debe saber la fea situación por la que tuvimos que pasar además de que me tarde un poco en mi recuperación, la cual nuevamente le agradezco de todo corazón

-Pues si soy sincera, no confió para nada en ti, pero veo que Rías y Akeno tienen bastante conocimiento acerca de tu persona, así que por eso te dejare hablar, intenta algo sospechoso y te asesino sin dudar

La heredera de la casa demoniaca que controlaba el agua no se mostraba muy contenta ante nuestro castaño, ya que el hecho de que el perteneciera a la facción del cielo y la chica que lo confronta viene a pertenecer a la facción de los demonios sólo incrementaba la tensión en el lugar ya que Issei sabía perfectamente que no era muy bien bienvenido en el lugar que pertenecía a los demonios, aun así trataba de conservar la calma y no refleja su nerviosismo ya que independientemente si tenía más poder que la misma chica, no podía negar que esos ojos amenazantes daban algo de miedo, y ahora entendía perfectamente él porque llegó a ser presidenta del Consejo estudiantil de la escuela sin ninguna competencia.

-Sona, no seas tan rudo con él, solo lo estas asustando al pobrecito

-Calla, Rías tú también debes muchas explicaciones así que les sugiero que se apresuren

Todos se encontraban expectantes de lo que podía pasar al final de esta plática, para ambos chicos ser el centro de atención no les desagradaba tanto ya que entendían perfectamente que por su poder tendrían que serlo en algún momento, pero que sus mismos amigos empezaran a cuestionar y a ver con dudas a la misma Rías le causaba un poco de temor, el pensar que no sería aceptada por su propia nobleza ni por la de su mejor amiga sabiendo que ocultó un gran secreto, por parte del castaño sentía solamente intenciones asesinas de parte de todos los demonios ya que, al ser un miembro de la iglesia no era muy bien recibido en este recinto, repitiéndose que lo sabía perfectamente, pero a pesar de eso trataba de ser fuerte para mostrar seguridad y no caer ante las tentaciones que pudieran tramar aquellas gentes, no dudaba en que lograría conseguir una alianza entre todas las facciones, aunque algunas veces él tuviera que arriesgar su pellejo para poderlo conseguir; de cualquier manera sería algo que agradecerían a futuro, pero por ahora le tocaba a él mismo lidiar con las tensiones provocadas en el club del ocultismo y tomando valor para relatar todo, agarró la mano de Rías la volteó a ver, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza para que el castaño hablara primero.

-Permítame presentarme, Sona sitri yo soy Hyodo Issei un exorcista afiliado a la iglesia, eso es ante los ojos del mundo, pero realmente soy… _ ***se despliegan 7 pares de alas de ángel***_ …. el arcángel mas joven al servicio de Dios, además de….

 _ **{BALANCE BREAKER}**_

-Ser el actual _VANISHING DRAGON,_ soy el que porta el poder del dragón celestial Albión, lamento si mi poder les causa temor, es la impresión que siempre causo a todos los que me conocen

Al momento de que las alas de ángel y la armadura perteneciente al _**HAKURYUUKOU**_ saliera a flote, todos en el salón no pudieron sostenerse y terminaron derrumbándose ante la presencia del castaño, que inicio su presentación de manera respetuosa cuando menciono ser ángel, pero se escucho muy retador cuando saco el poder de su Sacred Gear, Rías no mostraba ningún signo de debilidad ante el castaño, pero no se aguanto las ganas y sorprendió a todos los presentes en el club

 _ **PAS, PAS, PAS**_

De tres golpes rápidos logro derrumbar al castaño hacia el piso, la cara de todos tenía una expresión de incomodidad ya que, sin ningún motivo aparente, Rías no le tuvo piedad al Castaño, pensando que se comporto así por el descuido de hacer sufrir a sus amados siervos

-Maldita sea!, Rías, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La chica disimulaba silbando y mirando hacia otro lado para que no se le quedara viendo y pudiera notar la ira contenida en su mirada, pero a pesar de las apariencias, Issei y Albión se dieron cuneta del cambio de la actitud de la pelirroja pero por el simple momento que estaba pasando no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para preocuparse por eso, aun así todos los presentes estaban realmente impactados por las revelaciones del chico castaño ya que no solamente estaban enfrente de una leyenda de las facciones sino además de uno de los seres que tenía una Sacred Gear capaz de enfrentar y matar a un mismísimo Dios, la heredera Sitrí trataba de mantener sus cabales, pero sinceramente era difícil ya que se encontraba en frente de un sujeto increíblemente y estúpidamente poderoso, aunque claro jamás se lo diría de frente por temor a las represalias, pero lo que más sorprendía inclusive más a las rivales de amor de Rías, era el gran cambio drástico de actitud que tuvo hace un momento la chica para con el supuesto hombre que ella amaba, puesto que es lo que dejó en claro cuando la anterior plática con ambas pelinegras se desarrollo, aunque posteriormente a esto alguien hizo una pregunta que no debía de hacer.

\- ¿Acaso planeas matarnos?

Un poco temerosa Momo Hanabi una de los alfiles de la chica pelinegra con ojos violetas, tuvo el suficiente valor como para preguntarle algo totalmente ilógico a nuestro querido castaño, el cual no se lo tomo a mal, sino más bien no entendía el concepto de la pregunta ya que si él realmente planeara eso, ya hubiera matado a todos y sin ningún esfuerzo debido a que Rías aún no alcanzaba su verdadero poder, pero por otra parte podía entender la pregunta ya que al ser un miembro de la iglesia además de ser el Arcángel único en servicio a Dios y todavía agregarle que es el portador del Dragón Blanco Albión, si era bastante raro pensar que no tendría un malévolo plan para con todos los miembros que se encontraban dentro del Club.

-No, jejejejeje am….

-Momo, me llamo momo, Issei-san

-Momo, no tengo pensado eso, si es que fuera así ya lo hubiera echo

-JAAAAAAA, ¿perdón?, Issei, dudas de que te ganemos

-No Rías, solo que pues…este, este, este la guardia baja, si eso tendrían la guardia baja

-A mi no me engañas, nos estabas subestimando, eres un asqueroso ángel

-pero, pero, pero, pero, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Si por la pregunta de Momo todos tenían una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas, ahora todos cayeron al estilo anime por como Rías estaba interactuando con el castaño, ya que hace momentos lo defendía, pero saco sus poderes y es como si hubiera cambiado completamente de personalidad a voluntad propia, mas estaban sorprendidas Tsubaki y Akeno puesto que ellas sabían que la chica Gremory había desarrollado sentimientos por el Dragon Blanco, se preguntaban ambas al mismo tiempo, _"será Tsundere",_ ninguna lo creía posible puesto que observaron el como se desarrollo en su anterior relación, lo cual solo generaba mas dudas acerca de su comportamiento y relación con el castaño , pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar…..

-De acuerdo, me toca a mi presentarme

-Rías, pero aquí todos te conocen

-Si, pero no realmente quien soy… _ ***sniff***_ …. Espero y puedan perdonarme, entiendan que esto lo hice para protegerlos de mi misma, no me malentiendan, nunca los dañaría y agradezco que esten conmigo, las buenas, las malas, y ahora llegan las peores… yo

-Deja de decir locuras Rías, somos mejores amigas, te conozco… o acaso, ¿nunca lo hice?

-Sona tu realmente junto con Akeno son las que realmente mas me conocen en la vida real, ya que hay alguien más que me conoce muchísimo mas que ustedes, incluyendo a mi propia familia, ya que forma parte de mi ser, es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, otro hermano mayor para mí, vuelvo a repetir chicos, perdónenme

A lágrimas vivas, la interacción entre la heredera del clan Gremory y la del clan Sitrí sorprendía muchísimo a todos los presentes incluyendo al Dragón Blanco, que había abandonado todas sus transformaciones para dar paso a la chica pelirroja puesto que ella tenía muchísimas más cosas que hablar con los miembros del equipo debido a que ella había pasado más tiempo con ellos, a él realmente no le importaba tanto eso durante su presentación ya que no se conocían a excepción de que él sabía perfectamente lo que Xenovia y Asia estaban viendo en él, las consideraba sus hermanas menores y que se convirtieran en demonios no fue un golpe para él, debido a que ellas tenían la elección sobre su propia vida, pero para ellas mismas ni siquiera podían sostener la mirada al castaño y cuando reveló su verdadera identidad solamente se quedaron más sorprendidas y avergonzados de sus actitudes en el pasado, aunque en cierta medida les impactaba el hecho de que él fuera el Dragón Blanco actual ya que no tenían ninguna información sobre eso ni siquiera al unirse a los demonios, pero regresando a lo de las chicas que eran consideradas mejores amigas, la chica ojivioleta no sabía cómo reaccionar se sentía traicionada y además bastante demacrada, Mientras tanto Akeno aún seguía procesando la información que estaba adquiriendo, quién podría ser esa persona, además ella misma confirmaba que era hombre el cual tenía muchísimo más conocimiento acerca de la vida de Rías

-Sona, eres mi mejor amiga, la niña que creció junto conmigo, aquella que me acompañaba a esconderme del siscón de mi hermano, yo aquella que te ayudaba a esconderte de tu hermana, somos hermanas de distinta madre, sabes que jamás haría algo para dañarte o lastimarte, cada día que pasábamos juntas me sentía más estúpida al no poderte decir lo que tenía, me apoyaste con la ruptura de Raiser, estuvimos juntas al momento de seleccionar escuela, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntas que tengo miedo que por mi error todo vaya a terminar

-Rías, no sé qué este pasando, o porque estamos llorando, somos mejores amigas, eso nunca va a cambiar, tenemos rivalidades es verdad, pero no por eso voy a terminar nuestra amistad, y si hablas de un secreto desagradable, te apoyare, eso es lo que hacen las amigas

La tristeza estaba inundando el cuarto, muchos al ver esta escena derramaban unas pocas lágrimas por los sentimientos que estaban demostrando las herederas de los clanes demoníacos ya mencionados, hasta el mismo castaño no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico con acerca de sus días de infancia y la compañía de Gabriela y las demás, Xenovia y Asia aparte de tener los recuerdos de su vida en el Vaticano en la infancia que tuvieron, también empezaron a recordar los bellos momentos que pasaron junto a Irina en las misiones que les tocaban antes de su trágico accidente, lo que provocará que se convirtieron en demonios, Yuuto tenía un nudo en la garganta puesto que le dieron muchísimas ganas de llorar, para el estos sentimientos que se estaban demostrando le recordaban realmente lo que pasaba en el proyecto de la espada agrada que se supone ya dejó en el pasado, Akeno, rememoraba los recuerdos que tuvo junto a Rías cuando recién se unió a su Nobleza, además de también los bellos momentos que pasó dentro de su familia, aunque realmente fueron muy pocos, Koneko sólo podía atesorar los bellos momentos que compartió con su hermana mientras ella era sirviente de otro demonio, pero sería, llego la pregunta en su cabeza, _"¿Porque me abandonó?"_ , Rossweise veía esta escena como la vería cualquier adulto qué ha pasado sólo toda su vida debido al esfuerzo y dedicación que tuvo hacia su estudio y trabajo, lo veía con una gran nostalgia, debido a que empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente estaba viviendo cómodamente como una demonio, la vida en Asgard no fue tan fácil para ella y eso lo sabía perfectamente, ser conocida como la valkiria virgen y no disfrutar de su juventud aun le pesaba, y la pregunta en su cabeza era: _" ¿llegare a casarme?",_ el resto de la nobleza Sitrí sólo veían con admiración las actitudes que estaba tomando su ama para con su mejor amiga, y él como ésta misma correspondía a los sentimientos de su misma ama, no podían decir que no habían vivido una infancia feliz ya que fue bastante normal debido a que ellos eran humanos, pero aún, así no podían apartar la vista y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por todos los sentimientos que rondaban y se sentían en lo profundo de los corazones de todos nuestros protagonistas, Tsubaki, añoraba muchísimo esto, ella de la nobleza Sitrí fue la que más sufrió al momento de su infancia, no solamente por su poder sino también por como la molestaban en la escuela, su enfermedad de heterocromía sólo dificultaba más las cosas, pero al voltear a ver al chico castaño también lo vio llorar y eso que él no pertenecía a ninguna de las noblezas, a lo cual tanto Akeno como Tsubaki sólo pudieron sonreír de ver que el castaño a pesar de pertenecer a la iglesia comprendía, perfectamente los sentimientos de los demonios.

-Akeno, eres mi reina y mi mano derecha dentro de mi nobleza, la mujer en la cual puedo confiar hasta mi vida misma, se todo lo que has sufrido, así como también tú sabes todo lo que he vivido, lamento si este secreto rompe tu confianza hacia mi persona, te pediré perdón mil veces, así como sé que me perdonaras mil veces, pase lo que pase nunca me abandones

-Rías, eres la que me dio una nueva vida, me diste una oportunidad de volver a sonreír aun después de todo lo que he vivido, nunca te voy a abandonar, eres mi rey y ama, nunca perderé confianza hacia tu persona, y pase lo que pase, estamos contigo amiga mía

Nuevamente una oleada de tristeza llenó la habitación, todos volvieron a derramar lágrimas por la emotiva escena que estaban desarrollando la pelirroja y la pelinegra, ambas iniciaron como amigas desde que Akeno se integró a la nobleza de Rías, para Issei esto era demasiado debido a que muy en el fondo todavía resentía todos los sentimientos transmitidos que le dejó su maestro Baraquiel, aquellas pláticas de noche cuando se contaban sus aventuras de jóvenes y él se enteró de la existencia de Shuri Himejima, el cómo por una pequeña riña el logró conocer al amor de su vida, y como después de una tontería por parte de él perdió todo lo que más amaba, para las chicas que se estaban abrazando y demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos era una gloria, realmente no les importaba que las estuvieran observando, solamente estaban ellas en su mundo el cual ya era característico de ellas, y antes de que terminara el abrazo se miraron fijamente a los ojos asintiendo y sabiendo que las cosas estaban bien.

-Yuuto, eres el caballero de Rías Gremory, te reencarne cuando buscabas venganza en contra de los que te arrebataron a tus amigos, se que aun odias a la iglesia por no tomar cartas en el asunto, quisiera que no tuvieras tanto rencor en tu corazón y deseo que recompongas tu camino y vivas para mi y solo para mi

-Rías-sama, usted me ha dado nuevas metas que cumplir, y como su caballero le juro toda la fidelidad que me permite mi espada y mis amigos, juro que no fallare

La fortaleza mental de todos fue tan excepcional que en lugar de sentir odio hacia todo lo que estaba pasando con el caballero y el rey Gremory, sintieron ese compromiso de parte del caballero, siendo muy sincero hacia su propia ama, el cual casi todos los hombres que estaban presentes sintieron un poco de envidia de cómo la fortaleza y compromiso entregado del caballero Gremory era superior a lo que ellos pudieron haber hecho, pero eso ahora no importaba

-Koneko, Rossweise, a ustedes les agradesco mucho la oportunidad de darme el honor de que pertenezcan a mi familia, son mis torres, los pilares de mi nobleza, les pido que me perdonen por todo y solo espero que en algún momento la confianza entre nosotras crezca demasiado.

La situación se vio bastante relacionada al compromiso y lealtad hacia el compañerismo, ya todos calmados podían celebrar la motivación que inculcaba Rías hacia sus siervos, lo cual hacia que el mismo Issei pensara _"Hice lo correcto en elegirte, Rías"_

 _ **{DEBO DE ADMITIR QUE ES MUY COMPROMETIDA CON SU NOBLEZA, SERA UNA BUENA PAREJA, A PESAR DE QUE ES PORTADORA DE DDRAIG, ADMITO QUE TIENE UN GRAN CORAZÓN, ES UNA DIGNA DRAGONA, ERES UN SUERTUDO ISSEI}**_

 _-Lo se amigo, lo sé perfectamente, aunque me preguntó, ¿Qué les dirá a Xenovia y Asia?_

-Asia, Xenovia, son dos miembros que pertenecían a la iglesia, la encontré entre la vida y la muerte, lamento si no soy lo que esperaban, solo espero que puedan perdonarme en algún momento de su vida por arrebatarles la posibilidad del descanso eterno, confíen en mi chica

-Buchou, hablo también en el nombre de Asía, usted nos ha dado la oportunidad de sonreír y cumplir metas que no podíamos mientras estábamos en la iglesia, vivimos como queremos y lo disfrutamos realmente, no se arrepienta de nada, es el mejor error que usted pudo cometer hacia nosotras, solo le pido que nunca nos deje de querer, y gracias por darnos más oportunidades, el volver a ver a Issei es una gran bendición de Dios….Ouch!

Issei sintió como si las palabras de Xenovia fueran un intento de explicación para con el castaño, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, ya tendría oportunidad de aclarar todas las dudas que tenía el con ellas y ellas con el, pero solo necesitaban tiempo, lo que hizo fue regalarles una sonrisa que simboliza, _"Todo está bien",_ a lo que ellas rápidamente captaron esa señal agradeciendo en silencio todo lo que les pasaba.

-De acuerdo, a todos los presentes, yo soy Rías Gremory… _ ***se despliegan 7 alas"**_ …. soy considerada un demonio de clase suprema, además de…

 _ **[BALANCE BREAKER]**_

-Ser la actual _**SEKIRYUUTEI,**_ soy rival de el dragón blanco, ya que dentro de mi, se encuentra el Dragón rojo, Ddraig, el Dragón Celestial más poderoso

 _ **[HAY RIAS, NO ES NECESARIO TANTOS ALAGOS, HOLA A TODOS, TAL Y COMO LO DIJO MI PORTADORA, SOY DDRAIG, EL DRAGON CELESTIAL MAS PODEROSO]**_

 _ **{YA QUISIERAS, FANFARRÓN, RECUERDA QUE AUN TE SIGO GANANDO, YO SOY CONSIDERADO EL DRAGÓN MAS PODEROSO}**_

Los dragones celestiales en sus formas de Sacred Gear interactuaron con las personas que se encontraban en el club, lo que le saco una gota de sudor a todos debido a cómo se peleaban por sostener el título de Dragon celestial más fuerte, aunque más a sus portadores ya que presentían que esto ya sería costumbre de todos los días, aunque a Rías se le notaba un poco de frustración por ver cómo Issei solo se reía….

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

-este, este, de las discusiones, son muy espontáneas

-Bueno, dime Issei, ¿Quién es el más fuerte de los dos?

-Ara Rías, porque estás retando a Issei-kun, ¿Acaso son celos y dudas de tu poder?

-Por supuesto que no Akeno, solo quiero conocer su opinión

 _-Albión, ¿algún consejo?_

 _ **{TE DIRIA QUE ACEPTARAS EL QUE ELLA ES MAS FUERTE, PERO RETALA, ESO SEGURO LA ESPANTARA, ME NIEGO QUE ACEPTES QUE ELLA ES MAS FUERTE, LO TIENES PROHIBIDO, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE SABANDIJA?}**_

 _-Te lo juro, a veces te odio, más porque escucho a mis sempais que diga lo mismo, maldición…. ¿Qué hago?_

-Estoy esperando respuesta Issei, ¿Tienes miedo?, Angel de segunda

La tensión empezó a crecer, ahora ya no eran sentimientos buenos lo que se estaba demostrando, era una situación de peligro, ambos dragones celestiales estaban emanando intensiones asesinas, empezaron muchos a temblar, incluso la misma Sona, ahora todos sabían lo intimidante que puede llegar a ser un Dragón, pero Saji veía esto con curiosidad, él tenía un Sacred Gear tipo Dragon, ¿Podría hacer eso?

-Sera mejor que llames al siscon de tu hermano, de esto nadie te salvará Rías Gremory

-Mejora llama a Azazel para que te defienda, yo me puedo cuidar sola, ángel ridículo

-Rías…. me estoy encabronado, me estás sacando de mis casillas

\- ¿Y?, Eso me vale Issei, te derrotare

De la nada aparecieron dos círculos mágicos en el piso, uno morado y uno carmesí, de los cuales salieron dos figuras, una conocida por todos y otra encapuchada, ambos dragones ignoraban este hecho, aunque lo supieran, un dragón enojado le valía todo lo demás, por dentro ambos dragones celestiales estaban entre preocupados y emocionados por una posible pelea, pero el Maou Lucifer no se lo estaba tomando muy bien que digamos

-Detengan este escándalo ahora!

Por increíble que parezca ambos contrincantes estaban ignorando por completo la orden directa de un demonio de clase suprema, los que estaban en el club del ocultismo tampoco lo podían creer, Rías estaba desobedeciendo a su hermano, e Issei solo seguía con la corriente, Y para muestra realmente de que ambos iban en serio elevaron muchísimo más su aura al grado de que ya la escuela estaba empezando a temblar, ahora sí todos los demás ya no pudieron soportarlo y cayeron de rodillas, al Maou le creció una gota de sudor de nerviosismo, el encapuchado por lo bajo estaba sonriendo de que realmente tendría un gran espectáculo para observar.

-Detente Rías, nunca podrás contra mi, no te quiero asesinar

-No me subestimes, es lo que más odio en esta vida, quiero luchar y demostraré que yo soy la más fuerte de los dos

-No tienes desbloqueado todo el poder de Ddraig, yo ya lo hice con Albión, si realmente quisieras ganar debes de tener ese poder

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo tengo?, No sabes nada de tu oponente, me estás subestimando, no te lo pienso perdonar, ya he cumplido con tu capricho de revelar nuestras identidades, ahora cumple el mío de una batalla

-Esta tu hermano, así que una dimensión de bolsillo la tenemos a la mano, pero soportara mi poder, soy muy superior, además acepto el duelo, te demostraré que el Dragón blanco es superior al rojo, no solo a ti, si no también al Gran rojo, no permitiré que se burlen de mi. Tsubaki, Akeno, observen bien la pelea, demostraré el porque jamás se deben meter con el tesoro de un dragón, odio admitirlo en esta situación, ambas me gustan, tuve un click de amor a primera vista con ustedes, así que por favor vean con mucha atención

Decir que nadie estaba sorprendido era una gran mentira, la nobleza Gremory se estaba preocupando muchísimo por su ama, ya que sabían que si el Dragón Rojo y el Dragón Blanco se enfrentaban, ninguno saldría con vida y por eso también por la vida de su ama, por parte de la nobleza Sitrí, no podían estar más angustiados por la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo, porque las cosas tenían que terminar así si había empezado todo bien, Sona era la más sorprendida dentro de su Nobleza debido a que jamás había visto un comportamiento así en la chica pelirroja. Sirzechs sin más alternativas decidí aceptar la pelea que se iba a llevar a cabo, Además de que quería conocer el poder de los dragones celestiales actuales, y el encapuchado solamente veía con una gran sonrisa todos los acontecimientos, así que ya todo estaba preparado para una pelea entre Rías Gremory y Hyoudo Issei.

Ya dentro de la dimensión de bolsillo que se había preparado para la batalla, ambos chicos no dejaban de observarse con intenciones asesinas, sabían perfectamente que la pelea fue provocada por la maldición de la _**BOOSTED GEAR,**_ pero aún así ambos lo estaban aceptando, querían ver realmente quién de los dos será el más fuerte ya que a ningún dragón jamás le va a gustar perder, solamente con fuerza de autoridad y van a lograr las cosas, justamente en el club y a través de una pantalla todos iban a poder observar las cosas, las chicas pelinegras de cabello largo está más más expectantes que todos los demás por las palabras que les fueron dirigidas hacia su persona, los ciervos de la nobleza Gremory estaban más que nerviosos por la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo inclusive uno que no estaba presente, por parte de la nobleza contraria también estaban muy asustados y aún tenían traumas acerca de la gran presencia que demostraron los chicos hace unos momentos, el Maou Lucifer estaba a punto de dar el aviso de que iniciará la batalla, pero justo antes de eso decidieron hablar

-Lamento todo esto Issei, he provocado está pelea, lo siento, pero voy a ir a matar, has hecho que me enoje, y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar, te mataré cientos de veces, serás destruido por mi mano

-No Rías, lo acepto, necesitabas esto desde que nos conocimos, yo siento mucho el no haberme dado cuenta de tu situación con respecto a la maldición de tu Sacred Gear, y también yo peleare a matar, sería injusto si te sigo subestimando, pero iremos a mi manera, así que prepárate

 _ **{DIVIDE DIVIDING}**_

Y justamente Después de terminar estas palabras el castaño activo la primera fase de su poder, su Sacred Gear, las alas que demostraban ser el poder del dragón Albión, y por la mirada en sus ojos se notaba que sus palabras no eran en vano, realmente Rías no estaba asustada ni nerviosa por la presencia del chico castaño, se encontraba muchísimo más emocionada que nada, finalmente después de muchísimo tiempo de estar lo esperando se iba a enfrentar a su rival predestinado, a pesar de que ambos chicos sostenían sentimientos por el otro, aceptaban perfectamente que independientemente del resultado que terminara de esta batalla, no afectaría en lo más mínimo a lo que sentía el uno por el otro, así que por eso iban a ir con todo en esta batalla pero siguiendo el ritmo del chico castaño.

-Gracias Issei, he esperado por esto muchísimo tiempo, cuando te conocí sabía que nuestra pelea iba a ser legendaria, acepto que tengo sentimientos por ti, así que también se que tú los tienes por mí, pero eso no importa ahora, ¡VAMOS A PELEAR!

 _ **[BOOSTED GEAR]**_

Y antes de que alguien pudiera mencionar una palabra o siquiera prepararse para algo, ambos chicos se habían lanzado al ataque.

 _ **HAKURYUUKOU VS SEKIRYUUTEI**_

 _ **VANISHIN DRAGÓN VS WELSH DRAGON**_

 _ **DRAGÓN BLANCO VS DRAGÓN ROJO**_

 _ **ARCANGEL VS DEMONIO DE CLASE SUPREMA**_

 _ **HIJO DE OPHIS VS HIJA DE GRAN ROJO**_

 _ **HYOUDO ISSEI VS RÍAS GREMORY**_

 _ **¿QUIÉN GANARA ESTA BATALLA?**_

 _ **TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN… AMOR CELESTIAL**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, aquí LALOMENDOZA de nuevo, espero y hayan disfrutado este capitulo, como verán no pude cumplir la meta de 10,000 palabras dejándola solo en 8,050, pero admitan que es un buen lugar para terminar la historia, bueno, pues desde que publique un capitulo solo hay una review, asi que la contestare**_

ANTIFANBOY

 _ **Gracias por tus opiniones, espero y este cap sea de tu agrado, y respondiendo a lo que dijiste solo tengo esta respuesta:**_

 _ **Siento yo que mi historia no se va a ir de mis manos porque ya casi esta planificada toda la primera temporada, la cuestión del valor de las chicas difiere en que como tu una ves me dijiste, un numero grande solo complicaría mucho las cosas, y si no me decido por cuales es porque con todas me imagino muy buenas situaciones y me gustaría a mi mismo desarrollar su relación, eso es muy complicado para mi, pero ya tengo la lista que ya no se va a mover, espero y puedas comprenderme, saludos.**_

 _ **Bueno y después de eso, aquí les dejo la lista de el harem de issei:**_

 _ **RIAS**_

 _ **AKENO**_

 _ **GABRIEL**_

 _ **TIAMAT**_

 _ **YASAKA**_

 _ **ROSSWEISE**_

 _ **CHISATO**_

 _ **TSUBAKI**_

 _ **PENEMUE**_

 _ **SAEKO**_

 _ **AKASHIA ( VERSION PLATEADA )**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, agradesco que lean mi historia, y me paso a retirar**_

 _ **LALOMENDOZA FUERA**_


	11. Chapter 11

Y antes de que alguien pudiera mencionar una palabra o siquiera prepararse para algo, ambos chicos se habían lanzado al ataque.

 _ **HAKURYUUKOU VS SEKIRYUUTEI**_

 _ **VANISHIN DRAGÓN VS WELSH DRAGON**_

 _ **DRAGÓN BLANCO VS DRAGÓN ROJO**_

 _ **ARCANGEL VS DEMONIO DE CLASE SUPREMA**_

 _ **HIJO DE OPHIS VS HIJA DE GRAN ROJO**_

 _ **HYOUDO ISSEI VS RÍAS GREMORY**_

 _ **¿QUIÉN GANARA ESTA BATALLA?**_

 _ **PERPECTIVA NORMAL**_

Golpes han estado resonando por todo el lugar, la dimensión de bolsillo a pesar de venir de parte del que sostiene el título del segundo demonio más fuerte del inframundo siendo éste el Lucifer actual, no estaba resistiendo todos los embates que estaban arrojándose ambos chicos, ninguno de los dos había activado todavía su Balance Breaker, sólo sustentaba en una lucha con la primera forma de sus Sacred Gear, Pero en algunas ocasiones estaban haciendo trampa debido a que utilizaban o el poder de la destrucción el control sobre la luz que tenía el exorcista de la iglesia, estás afuera estaban más que sorprendidos por la pelea que estaban teniendo estas dos personas, realmente todos y cada uno sabían a la perfección que no era la liga que les correspondía, Aunque dentro de sus mentes se encontraba la pregunta "¿Es todo su poder?", Pero el demonio carmesí sustentante del título de Lucifer sabía a la perfección que ese no era ni el 10% del máximo poder que ambos podrían demostrar, ya que al combinar su poder original con el de sus Sacred Gear eran casi imparables, pero desafortunadamente el gasto de energía excesivo que les sofocaba no podrían desarrollar por completo toda esa transformación, dentro del campo de batalla ambos chicos estaban durmiendo a pesar de que ninguno estaba yendo serio.

-Esto es demasiado intenso Rías, ¿segura de querer continuar?

-Solo te estaba probando, no cantes victoria

-Yo tengo más experiencia Rías, en campo de batalla te supero, no tienes posibilidad

-Tal vez en la vida real si tengas razón, pero he entrenado con Ddraig y mis sempais, no los defraudare

-Pues aun te falta mucho, yo también lo hice, veremos quién es mejor, ¡DRAGON SHOT!

-No te será tan fácil, soy la mejor, ¡DRAGON SHOT!

La batalla nuevamente se estaba reanudando, ahora ya involucrando poderes mágicos de energía dragonica, ninguno cedería terreno a su contrincante lo cual solo hacia las cosas más interesantes.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

 _ **{DIVIDE}**_

-A veces se me olvida tu habilidad de división, es tan molesta

-jajajajaja, pero dependo que tú hagas incrementos, cuento contigo gran rojita

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?!

-Gran ro-ji-ta

Un enojo increíble junto con un enorme sonrojo se habían apoderado de la gran Onee-sama de la academia de Kuoh, los que se encontraban afuera sólo pudieron soltar una risita incluyendo al mismísimo Maou Lucifer que no aguanto debido a la obvia comparación, en el campo de batalla las cosas se tornaban más serias todavía, la cara de enojo de Rías y las carcajadas de Issei demostraban que todo se estaba llendo al carajo, los dragones que se encontraban en la Sacred Gear solo estaban demasiado emocionados por liberar más poder, sabían que solo era un enfrentamiento amistoso, pero su rivalidad los cegaba completamente e involuntariamente mandaban mucho más poder para que la pelea siguiera subiendo de niveles para que fuera un buen aperitivo para la verdadera que tenía que llegar en algún momento.

-Basta!

El hermano mayor de Rías había gritado hacia la dimensión desapareciéndola en ese mismo instante lo cual causó un revuelo entre todos los presentes, más en todas las chicas que según iban a presenciar la oportunidad de que el chico castaño pudiera demostrar la valentía de un dragón, Pero lo que más sorprende a todos fue la manera en la que se dirigió a su pequeña hermana.

-Rías ha sido un gran calentamiento, pero recuerda que no he venido a eso, y presento a tu prometido.

Todos en la sala trataron de intimidar al encapuchado del salón, puesto que ningún momento había mostrado su rostro aun cuando los chicos que portaban los poderes de los dragones celestiales habían peleado.

-Me presento Rías Gremory, soy tu prometido, escogido por tu familia, soy el dragón del meteoro, Tannin

Todos en la sala ya se estaban impresionante tú todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, puesto que frente a sus ojos se encontraba el demonio de clase Suprema más imponente de todos el cual era considerado un ex Rey dragón el cual ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, pero la mismísima Rías era la más impresionada, puesto que uno de los demonios que más admiraba del inframundo, estaban declarando su prometido.

-Vaya, ossan, porque nunca me lo dijiste, te hubiera felicitado desde hace tiempo

Con notable sentimientos de celos el castaño se dirigió directamente hacia el encapuchado que ya había dejado al descubierto su rostro siendo alguien de aspecto joven y con un cabello morado con tonos blanquizcos _**(N/a alguien como Tatsuhiko Shidō de nightwalker)**_ el cual miraba fijamente a nuestro castaño.

-Perdón por no avisarte mocoso, no es incumbencia de un ángel, así que te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí, solo inoportunas la reunión y presencia del Maou

-Jajajajajaja, y que, si así lo fuera ossan, y si realmente no quiero que te cases

La atención en los presentes estaba creciendo puesto que ahora un demonio de clase suprema y un ángel se estaban viendo cara a cara, tanto el hombre morado como el chico castaño no apartaba la vista del otro, pero con el pensamiento en su mente _"finges muy bien"_ , pero para la sorpresa de todos el representante de satán con el cabello carmesí no estaban inmutado ni pareciera que le afectará, por lo que los integrantes de la sala del ocultismo se calmaron un poco ante tal seguridad de la representación del poder del inframundo aquí en el mundo humano, pero ninguno de los dos hombres que están dispuestos a pelear por el amor de una mujer cedía, demostrando que los dos estaban dispuestos a todo por la chica del cabello carmesí, demostrando que los dos estaban dispuestos a todo por la chica del cabello carmesí, o al menos eso aparenta más para todos los demás.

-Bueno es momento de explicar todo….

Y después de una hora ya todos los presentes estaban al tanto de la situación de que, por sugerencia de satán, se decidió que los gremory comprometerían a su heredera al dragon del meteoro, puesto que al descubrirse que ella en parte era una dragona, se vio esta opción como la mas viable para comprobar a los herederos que tendrá Rías y una nueva época para el clan Gremory al ser dirigidos por dos demonios de clase suprema. Issei por su parte se tuvo que retirar debido a que por razones obvias no podía quedarse por lo que se dirigió al cielo para tratar su última misión por lo que nunca presencio cuando se casaría la pelirroja pero no habría problema alguno, ¿verdad?

 _ **CIELO- TRONO DE ELOHIM**_

-Vamos elohim, necesito hacer ese viaje y lo sabes, soy el único que puede salvar a Gabriel

 _ **-Me niego rotundamente, no puedo perder a mi único arcángel, además aun tienes que hacer la guerra de dragones en contra de Tannin, ¿no?**_

-sí, pero entiéndeme, esa guerra no la ganare si no tengo toda mi energía completa, además, ¿no odiabas a los dragones?

 _ **-Si, aun puedo odiarlos, pero ese odio ciego mío no me deja decidir bien, por lo que lo ignoro, a parte tu uno de mis hijos eres uno, así que debo ser paciente y ser bueno con mis decisiones**_

-Entonces, es un no, ¿verdad?

 _ **-Efectivamente, es mi última decisión**_

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que se ya que pensé que nunca tendría que revelarlo, pensaba hacerlo por mí mismo, pero en vista de que no me dejas, dime, ¿Qué es la dimensión madre?

 _ **-Tú, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?, responde inmediatamente**_

-Se hacían llamar Ángel y Eduardo, me salvaron de la muerte a manos de Penemue

 _ **-Cambio de planes, ya eres su objetivo, cumple lo que tengas que hacer, la batalla final no esta muy lejos, prepárate, gana esa guerra, evita que Rías se case y encuentra a esos dos, tendrás muchas dificultades.**_

-De acuerdo

Y así posteriormente el castaño se retiró de la sala puesto que tenía una misión que cumplir, y al primer lugar que iba a ir era para recuperar sus energías por lo que decidió hacer una llamada a alguien importante, la cual sería una nekomata que le restablecer y a todas sus energías espirituales, llamada kuroka.

 _ **SALA DEL CLUB DEL OCULTISMO**_

Ya en el viejo edificio de la Academia, solamente se encontraba la nobleza gremory reunida, puesto que el Maou Lucifer junto con el dragón del meteoro Tannin se habían retirado al Inframundo puesto que tenía procesos que realizar, el clan sitri se había retirado puesto que ya era momento de retomar sus labores, Rías estaba hecha un desastre, puesto que se sentía nerviosa de que al final de la plática no encontró el castaño por ningún lado, por lo que supuso que se tuvo que retirar al cielo para entregar cuentas, pero le mandaré un mensaje con toda la información que necesitaba ya que le habían dado un plazo de un mes para poder prepararse, porque se iba a casar con el poderoso ex Rey dragón, Aunque Akeno también estaba bastante nerviosa puesto que según ella le iba a contar toda la verdad al castaño en cuanto se acabará la reunión pero desafortunadamente nunca le encontró, para Xenovia y Asia fue casi lo mismo ya que querían hablar con el chico castaño para saber qué ha sido de tu vida a lo largo de todos estos años, para el caballero y la torre fue un poco indiferente debido a que no conocen muchísimo al castaño, Y así todos reunidos en la sala sentados en los respectivos sillones y la presidenta en la silla del escritorio se encontraban tranquilamente tomando el té, aunque salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar el teléfono de Rías sonar.

 _*hola, ¿Rías? *_

-Hola issei, si soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde estás?

 _*Lo siento, ya no pude despedirme, surgió una emergencia, que me disculpen todos, pero no voy a regresar ahora, tengo una misión*_

-Espera, ¿una misión?, ¿y las clases?

 _*que me perdonen, mas Tsubaki, bueno les avisas, solo te marco para preguntarte como salió todo*_

-Pues en un mes me voy a casar, y yo les aviso a todos, aunque en el club ya te escucha mi nobleza, mas…Akeno, Akeno deja de sonreír

 _*Jajajajajaja, mis dos demonios queridas no cambian, bueno, estare en contacto contigo, yo regresare en tres semanas mas o menos, cuídate, te quiero, adiós*_

-Issei, espera, Issei

Y Rías se quedó hablando sola por el teléfono puesto que ya se había colgado la llamada, Aunque una chica pelinegra estaba bastante celosa de las palabras bonitas que le había dicho a la pelirroja Pero sabía la perfección que pronto llegaría su turno puesto que se volvería una gran amante, para la pelirroja todo era sorpresa puesto que jamás Espero la llamada del castaño debido a que ya le iba a mandar un mensaje pero él le ganó la carrera, estaba aguantando las ganas de ir volando a decirle a ella que también lo quería, así eran las hormonas de rías puesto que era una demonio muy celosa y para colmo también era parte dragón.

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

Ya Issei había tomado su decisión de encontrar a la chica pelinegra de raza nekomata, puesto que quiera o no necesitaba una persona con un excelente dominio en las artes del Ki, pero para su desafortunada suerte no tenía manera de encontrarla, Así que procedió a hacer lo que más mejor sabía hacer, y se dirigió a un bar nocturno que involucraba a las diferentes razas que convivían en paz puesto que solamente iban a tener sexo.

-Solo espero que este Eris, para que me diga donde esta

 _ **{ENSERIO ES NECESARIO IR A ESE BAR, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE HAY MAS OPCIONES}**_

-Lo se amigó, pero esas toman mucho tiempo, el que me de un tratamiento de tres días será mas que suficiente para hacer el viaje que necesito hacer para encontrar a esos de la dimensión madre, no debo dudar

 _ **{SI TU LO DICES AMIGO, SOLO ESPERO QUE ESA NEKOMATA NO TE OBLIGUE A ALGO MAS, PUESTO QUE POR LO QUE HE VISTO, SUCUMBIRIAS SIN DUDAR}**_

-Eso espero, eso espero

Ya posteriormente había llegado al bar que estaba escondido en un lugar de Rumanía, y entrando vio a su alrededor en las mesas varias decenas de escenas desagradables, puesto que en casi cada mesa al menos había una pareja teniendo sexo, desde ángeles caídos y demonios, hasta nekomatas y hombres lobo, en este lugar precisamente había de todo puesto que era uno de los más repugnantes de todo el mundo sobrenatural, pero uno siempre escapaba para tener algo casual.

-disculpe cantinero, donde esta la zorra de Eris

-Joven exorcista, viene por algo de sexo, si es así deje le recomiendo a otras putas mejores

-Cállate!, la busco a ella, lo demás no te importa

-Si señor, serán 540 dragmas

A pesar del coraje que estaba haciendo nuestro castaño entregó inmediatamente el dinero, puesto que en el mundo sobrenatural a los que eran reencarnados de humanos se les pagaba en su moneda natal, o la de más valor que hubiera en el mundo humano siendo está la de dólares debido a su comercialización, pero dentro de las personas que eran natamente seres sobrenaturales utilizaban el dinero antiguo, en este caso normalmente las tres facciones junto con la facción de los olímpicos utilizaban los dragmas como pago, puesto que era una de las monedas más fáciles de conseguir, debido a que la mayoría de los humanos habían robado y saqueado todo el oro que tenían.

Ya después de unos 15 minutos el cantinero regresó con una chica voluptuosa de cabello naranja, suponiendo literalmente que se trataba de la chica que el castaño está buscando, por lo que por instrucciones se dirigieron a un cuarto debido al Gran pago que había hecho nuestro castaño, Y aunque la chica sabía perfectamente quién era en su faceta de exorcista, tenía la leve sospecha de que era algo más debido al interés de una de sus amigas incondicionales la cual era la que nuestro protagonista estaba buscando en estos momentos, así que sin importarle lo que pasará trato de besar al chico pero éste de una expulsión de energía logró hacer la estampar contra una pared.

-Así que te gusta rudo ~Nya~, a mí no me importaría ~Nya~, pero aumenta el pago ~Nya~

-Calla!, no he venido por eso, ¿Dónde está kuroka?

-umma, no lo se ~Nya~, no me acuerdo ~Nya~, ¿me ayudas? ~Nya~

Y así el castaño se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la peli naranja que le estaba esperando con una sonrisa erótica, comenzando masajear todo su cuerpo con extremo cuidado y causándole una gran sensación a la nekomata qué se dedicaba los servicios sexuales, pasaba por sus pechos, pasaba por su trasero, sobaba su entrepierna, recorría todo de ella con sus manos, mientras que ella con las suyas propias tocaba el pectoral bien formado de nuestro castaño, y debido a la calentura trató de quitarle el cinturón, pero el castaño al notar esto la agarró del cuello y la elevó tantito en el aire.

-Ni te atrevas, o te asesino, ¿ya recordaste?

-Claro ~Nya~, mi héroe religioso aun le es fiel a la perra de ahí ~Nya~

-Eris, no te pases con tus palabras, o no abra premio

 _-Albión, dime, ¿Por qué hago todo esto?_

 _ **{SE DEBE A QUE CON ELLAS NO HAY OTRA FORMA, NO DEBES SER AMABLE O ALGO PARECIDO, YA QUE SE APROVECHARAN DE TI, SOLO LES GUSTA EL SEXO, SE CUIDADOSO}**_

 _-Si compañero_

-Ella no tarda en llegar ~Nya~, se paciente ~Nya~, desquita tu paga, o acaso, ¿eres un cobarde?

Issei, ante tales palabras no solamente golpeó algo a la chica, lo cual para sorpresa de todos solamente la estaba excitando, y durante 20 minutos estuvo masturbando a la chica Hasta que te quedará saciada, puesto que ellas no buscaba la paga sino solamente como lo dijo Albión querían sexo, aun así permitió que la chica le diera una felación en su miembro para que no hubiera más problemas, aunque normalmente odiaba a venir a estos lugares, sus hormonas le provocaban que siguiera adelante Pero sabía a la perfección que la promesa que había mantenido con Gabriel aún estaba en pie, por lo que solamente permitiría este esos extremos, por ahora.

\- ¿satisfecha?

-Claro ~Nya~, vuele pronto~Nya~, y se un hombre y rómpeme la vagina a mas no poder~Nya~

Issei sabía la perfección que el mundo era una mierda, puesto que no todo es color de rosa como te lo pintan, y a pesar de la buena educación que recibió de sus padres humanos tenía que guardar las apariencias con ellos puesto que en el mundo bajo, muchísimas personas lo conocían, y no por ser un doble cara, sino porque realmente tenía muchísimos contactos, todo esto se lo debía a su maestro Barakiel, puesto que jamás lo llevó por un camino lleno de maldad y de arrogancia, sino todo lo contrario, con la única penosa regla de que tenía que aprovecharse de los recursos que tenía en el bajo mundo, aunque realmente esto no tenía tanta relevancia en la vida de nuestro chico castaño, y justamente cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con la chica que ha estado buscando, la pelinegra con un kimono sexy, Kuroka Hellcat, una demonio que ha sido buscada por todo el Inframundo debido a que asesinó a su maestro, salvando en el proceso a su hermana Shirone Hellcat, la cual en el Inframundo era conocido por ser la torre de Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujo, pero solamente la chica pelinegra observó al castaño e inmediatamente lo abrazó como si se tratara del amor de su vida.

-Isse~Nya~, ¿viniste por mi virginidad? ~Nya~

-No Kuroka, vengo por negocios, necesito de tus poderes

-No te creo~Nya~, acabas de tener sexo con Eris ~Nya~, ¿No es así? ~Nya~

-No te confundas, solo desquite mi paga, y jamás la penetre, ¿vas a ayudarme?, ¿sí o no?

-Calmate~Nya~, vamos a un lugar más privado~Nya~, ahí hablaremos~Nya~

Finalmente decidieron ir al privado ambos chicos, y después de una explicación rápida y precisa de todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado a lo largo de la vida del Dragón Blanco, la situación se complicó demás puesto que la pelinegra nekomata analizó que realmente no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir con un solo tratamiento de 3 días por lo que llegaron a una conclusión

-Debemos tener sexo~Nya~

-Maldita sea Kuroka no estoy jugando, ¿Cómo sexo?

-Es la única manera~Nya~, un tratamiento de tres días no sirve~Nya~, te quedan tres años de vida~Nya~, se buen dragoncito y complace a mama~Nya~

-Me niego rotundamente, ¿y si quedas embarazada?

-Seria un sueño~Nya~, tener un hijo del blanco~Nya~, puesto que el rojo es una puta~Nya~

-Sera mejor que te retractes de lo que has dicho, o te asesino

-OK, Ok, no sabia que es tu pareja~Nya~

-Aun así, me niego, no tendremos sexo, me escuchaste

 _ **{LO SIENTO COMPAÑERO, PERO SI QUIERES HACER ESTA MISION NO HAY MANERA MEJOR QUE ESTA, SE QUE LO PROMETISTE, PERO SI QUIERES SALVARLAS DEBES HACER ESTO}**_

-Me niego Albión, como podría hacer eso, es algo que jure nunca hacer, además como les pagaría aun si las salvo

-lo mejor es que lo hagas Issei, aun tienes mucho que hacer, déjame ayudarte, así como tú lo hiciste una ves

-kuroka….

El característico final que le metía kuroka a sus palabras ya dejó de fluir debido a la seria situación que se había acontecido en estos momentos, puesto que la vida de Dragón Blanco estaba sobre un hilo y no tenía tiempo para estar dudando, por lo que más de fuerzas que dé voluntad, tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de kuroka aún con todo y sus quejas, recibiendo el consejo de Albión y de sus antecesores que lo hiciera rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, puesto que tenía muchísimas más cosas importantes que hacer que estarse preocupando por una sesión de sexo que tenía que tomar quisiera o no, por lo que se dirigieron por medio de un círculo mágico a un bosque, para ser más precisos en el bosque de los familiares y podemos ver a el castaño y a la pelinegra que caminaban tranquilamente, pero la chica lucia molesta

-enserio me trajiste a este lugar de ves de ir a un hotel, para poder procrear ~Nya~.

El castaño solamente sonrió para guardar las apariencias, puesto que aún estaba en contra de la idea

-aquí no nos van a molestar, deberías agradecer que accedo a esto

kuroka frunció un poco el ceño, puesto que aún parecía no agradarle la idea de ser padre y con una sonrisa malévola y bastante seductora se acercó a él castaño

-bueno empecemos a procrear issei, me va a encantar que me robes mi virginidad ~Nya~

 _ **AVISO DE LEMMON**_

Tras unos cuantos pasos de kuroka ya los chicos estaban besándose, sentados cerca de un árbol mientras el castaño, acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la nekomata. La chica solamente sentía como la lengua de issei estaba entrando por su boca, y ya dentro de ella jugaba con la lengua del castaño, poco a poco las cosas se iban calentando issei iba perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba, era un dragón y sus hormonas ya estaban actuando, solamente quería hacer todas las cosas pervertidas que juro nunca hacer o tratar de hacer con una chica, un último razonamiento en su mente el cual fue: es ahora cuando tengo que sacar todo lo que me contenido.

-hay isse~Nya~, eres muy bueno ~Nya~

Tras lo dicho en su mente, issei empezó a quitarle el kimono que tenía kuroka, a si dejando ver su brasier de la chica, y solamente empezó a bajar lentamente, dándole besos en la mejilla, cuello, hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica él solamente empezó a besarlos, y con su mano derecha masajeaba el trasero de kuroka, y con la otra empezaba a mover los pechos de la chica.

Tras estar unos minutos así, kuroka al sentir placer o empezaba a sentir placer, se quitó el brasier dejando ver sus enormes pechos, y esos pezones de color rosa, que eran vírgenes ya que nadie en su vida los había chupado, como lo estaba haciendo el castaño al igual que agarrarlos de una manera amable y a la vez brusca.

Issei con su lengua empezó a lamber el pezón izquierdo de la nekomata mientras que, con la otra mano, jalaba un poco o pellizcaba el pezón. Kuroka solamente estaba sonrojada mientras miraba como el primer chico la tocaba, pero ella sabía muy bien que solamente iba hacer sexo casual y no era por que fueran amigos, ya que cada quien tenía su punto de vista kuroka porque quería repoblar nuevamente su raza, y con issei por fines curativos, aunque él no quisiera hacer esto tenía que hacerlo para curarse, su vida estaba en riesgo.

Kuroka solamente no aguanto lo que estaba haciendo y solamente recargo a issei junto al árbol mientras, ella beso los labios del castaño y mientras que con sus mano empezaba a quitarle el cinturón de su pantalón, para así quitárselo poco a poco y también la ropa interior para ver el miembro erecto del castaño, la nekomata solamente con su mano derecha empezó a masturbar al chico, issei al sentir las manos suaves de la nekomata empezó a sentir placer como aquella vez cuando Gabriel, lo hizo por primera vez.

-Te encanta ~Nya~

-hay kuroka, es increíble, ufff,

Pero cada vez que kuroka movía su mano hacia arriba y abajo podía sentir como el miembro del castaño, iba creciendo poco a poco, al tal punto de querer meterlo dentro de su vagina, ya que realmente ella se estaba muriendo por darle la primera vez a issei, ya que el actualmente era el _**HAKURYUUKOU**_ , así podría tener hijos realmente fuertes, pero otra parte de kuroka quería hacerlo con él desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Issei solamente podía observar como los pechos de la chica, se movía de lado a lado, ya que ella estaba moviendo para darle mucho placer con las manos, pero en eso issei decidió pararse y de una manera brusca a la chica le quitó las manos y alzó su cuello ya que él quería poner el miembro erecto, entre los pechos de la nekomata, quería volver a sentir esa sensación y placer cuando lo hizo con Gabriel, el castaño se movía lentamente mientras que kuroka apretaba sus pechos para que el castaño pudiera sentir placer, y cada vez que el miembro llegaba a un punto de ver el glande, kurkoka lo lambia como si fuera una paleta, issei tras estar así se movía rápidamente ya que podía sentir como los enormes pechos de la nekomata, hacían sentir un gran placer y se dejaba llevar.

-hay kuroka, hay kuroka, me encanta

-qué bueno ~Nya~, sigamos así

Tras estar unos minutos así, el castaño introdujo su miembro dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica, y solamente así la nekomata empezó a sentir como un fluido tibio empezaba a salir del chico, y solamente empezó a tragarse el pre-semen del chico, mientras que su lengua empezaba a lamber el miembro del chico para no desperdiciar ningún, libido de él.

Pero aún seguía introduciendo su miembro entero, en su cavidad ya que aún no quería terminar este momento y quería seguir aprovechando, este momento con sus delicadas manos llevo la mano derecha a su intimidad para solamente, empezarse a manosear y poder ver que había mucho fluido vaginal, y con el dedo del medio empezaba a sobarse el clítoris.

Podía sentir como el líquido estaba en sus manos, el castaño al ver esto solamente tomo la mano de la chica y empezó a chupar los dedos, con los cuales se había tocado su intimidad, y solamente acostó a kuroka, mientras el bajaba lentamente a su vagina, para luego mirarla y al ver que aún estaba mojada, solamente empezó a chupar y besar el clítoris de la chica, la nekomata tras sentir los besos y la lengua del chico, solamente empezaba gemir, por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Issei pudo ver que estaba complaciendo a kuroka, y solamente siguió haciendo hasta poder ver como la chica se había venido así bañando a issei por los fluidos vaginales, tras eso el castaño se quitó su camisa dejando al desnudo por completo, kuroka que también ya está desnuda, se acostó encima de issei mientras intercambiaban besos, caricias.

Issei puso su miembro entre las piernas de kuroka para moverse lentamente, cada movimiento que hacía podía sentir como la vagina de kuroka se mojaba más y más, al tal grado de querer ya el miembro del castaño, dentro de ella la nekomata le reclamaba issei con sus uñas en su espalda que ya la penetrara ya que quería sentir más placer estando con el chico.

Tras eso el castaño bajo su mano derecha donde estaba su miembro y solamente lo agarro mientras lo movía de hacia arriba y abajo, para poder sentir los labios de la vagina de la chica, kuroka al sentir esto gimió un poco por que podía sentir el miembro de issei, el castaño dio una señal que lo iba meter poco a poco, para que no le doliera cuando estuviera dentro de ella.

La chica como fue desesperada se levantó y se sentó de un jalón y pudo sentir como si algo se rompiera en su parte intima, pero el dolor que sintió no fue tan fuerte, pero aun si le dolía y se podía ver como salía un poco de sangre de su intimidad

-Era despacio, estupendo, ahora aguántate

-Estoy feliz ~Nya~, este dolor me hará madre ~Nya~

Tras lo sucedido empezó Issei a levantarse acomodándose para moverse lentamente, para que la chica empezara adaptarse y tras los movimientos se podía ver como el trasero de la chica chocaba con las piernas del castaño hacían un ruido, por cada choque kuroka solamente estaba con un placer alto y se le podía ver ya que estaba gimiendo del placer, issei solamente podía ver como los pechos de la chica rebotaban en por cada movimiento que ellos hacían.

La cara de kuroka era de éxtasis puro, ya no veía nada y la de Issei era de total placer carnal, a pesar de todo lo que estaba traicionando, pero se notaba el éxtasis que estaban gozando ambos chicos hasta que finalmente el chico se vino dentro de kuroka.

 _ **FIN LEMMON**_

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que la sesión se había terminado, por medio de una comunicación rápida el chico castaño le preguntó a tu dragón interior que cuáles eran los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo debido a lo que acababa de hacer, y con grandes ganas le dio las fabulosas noticias de que estaba completamente sano, puesto que ambos al haberlo disfrutado Y al haber liberado totalmente todo su éxtasis, el resultado fue un rotundo éxito, notando inclusive que el aura de Kuroka ya estaba empezando a ser contaminada por la de un dragón, debido a que al tener ADN de un dragón dentro de su cuerpo estaba recibiendo en su interior la posibilidad de tener un heredero.

-Me siento como una basura

Issei se había puesto a llorar, puesto que había roto una importante promesa que hizo, y se sintió más mierda cuando supo que realmente lo disfruto y realmente repetiría en otra ocasión, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que kuroka se acercó por su espalda

-No estés triste, issei, eres un gran hombre, el posible padre de mi futuro hijo, si quieres enmendar un error necesario, perdónalas y amalas a ambas, no, ama a todas las mujeres que te amamos, y nunca nos abandones

Ya después de eso juro que se retiró por medio de un círculo mágico hacia donde ella pertenecía el cual era con un equipo clandestino, mientras que nuestro protagonista estaba a punto de irse fue brutalmente golpeado hacia una rocas, pero debido a su recién establecida energía al 100% logró detenerse en el aire dar una marometa y terminar en el suelo hincado cómo cualquier superhéroe, levantó su mirada y se percató que se trataba de un dragón azul celeste el cual lo estaba mirando como una presa.

-Tiamat

-Joven Dragon blanco, he venido a matarlo, como se atreve a tener sexo en mi territorio, además de no haberme correspondido, tiene la osadia de traer a otra hembra en mis narices, merece la muerte

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, vamos Tiamat, sabes porque lo hice, perdóname, no es nuestra culpa

-Claro que no lo hare, rechazarme por Ddraig eso si que no tiene perdón, lo matare aquí mismo

-Y yo que pensé que no tendría problemas, supongo que la Atlántida puede esperar

 _ **¿QUE RELACION TIENEN ISSEI Y TIAMAT?**_

 _ **¿PODRA ISSEI GANARLE A TANNIN?**_

 _ **¿ENONTRARAN A LOS DE LA DIMENSION MADRE?**_

 _ **¿A QUE IRA ISSEI A LA ATLANTIDA?**_

 _ **¿COMO SERA EL HAREM AHORA?**_

 _ **TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN AMOR CELESTIAL…. NO SE LO PIERDAN**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, aquí reportándome con nuevo cap., bueno, antes que nada, perdón por no subirlo pronto, pero en mi necesidad de trabajo no tuve tiempo de escribir, así que por eso corto el cap., díganme que tal el lemmon que escribió un amigo, jajajaja me dio un poco de miedo hacerlo yo Xd, en fin, ah y también es lo que tengo planeado para las chicas que pidieron que no entraron al Harem, solo les dare algo casual para asi estar todos satisfechos, si les gusta la idea háganmelo saber, y a quienes les gustaría que incluyera en esto, además el peon de rias ya lo decidi, lo presentare en unos dos o tres caps, ya que ayudara a Issei en algo.**_

 _ **pero bueno, espero y tengan mas ansias por el siguiente ya que yo estoy así por escribirlos, espero su apoyo en este cap., sin mas voy a contestar reviews.**_

 _Antifanboy_

 _ **Amigo, gracias por apoyar siempre esta historia, y si tienes razón es difícil pero no imposible, asi que lo intentare, saludos amigo**_

 _Yami el dragon negro_

 _ **Gracias por tu opinión, yo después me dare una vuelta por tus historias, me llamaron la atención, en cuanto a lo de el fandom de naruto lo pensare, ya que el harem que voy a poner abajo ya no se va a mover, saludos**_

 _DarkerUchiha_

 _ **Gracias, y si en algún punto explicare los niveles de poder para que sean mas claros, y lo de kokabiel aun falta eh, espéralo.**_

 _ **Lo del harem espero que no se me vaya, es algo que no deseo, y tratare de no opacar a nadie cuando ya sean novias oficiales, si no lo son pues no puedo hacer mas, y lo de el sufrimiento de las chicas lamento fallarte, tengo planeado algo, gracias nuevamente y saludos**_

 _Eduardoleyva_

 _ **Gracias, y pues me encantarían que fueran largos pero como tengo muchos pendientes en casa no puedo hacerlo asi, pero espero un dia lograrlo, y si hay dudas dejalas en un review, saludos amigo**_

 _ **Bueno, esto se esta haciendo largo, espero traer muy pronto el próximo cap, ya que por fin voy a trabajar, pero bueno, sin mas les dejo el Harem oficial:**_

 _ **RIAS**_

 _ **AKENO**_

 _ **GABRIEL**_

 _ **TIAMAT**_

 _ **YASAKA**_

 _ **ROSSWEISE**_

 _ **CHISATO**_

 _ **TSUBAKI**_

 _ **PENEMUE**_

 _ **SAEKO**_

 _ **MOKA (LA PLATEADA)**_

 _ **ASUNA (ME FALTO ESTA EN EL CAP ANTERIOR)**_

 _ **SIN MAS LOS DEJO….. LALOMENDOZA FUERA**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**PERSPECTIVA NORMAL**_

-Vamos Tiamat, no quiero pelear ahora, déjame irme tranquilo, deseo completar mi misión

Issei, que en el capítulo pasado había tenido sexo con Kuroka para poder tener todas sus capacidades al 100%, no espero que desafortunadamente se iba a encontrar a la Reina Dragona del caos, conocida como Tiamat, inclusive siendo la más fuerte de los 5 reyes dragones.

-No Issei, le voy a matar, usted es el _**HAKURYUUKOU,**_ pero, aun así, no tiene derecho a venir a mi territorio sin mi permiso, merece la muerte

-Hay…Tiamat, sólo soy Issei, no soy el dragón blanco por ahora, además deja el respeto, soy igual que tú, un dragón

A pesar de las palabras de Issei, la dragona azul no hizo caso y se lanzó inmediatamente a atacar la que se considera su presa, y sin ningún tipo de piedad y para la confianza excesiva del joven exorcista fue mandado a estrellar contra varios árboles, sufriendo leves daños puesto que se recuperó en el camino y fingió que realmente fue de gran daño, para asustar un poco a la dragona pero, para sorpresa del castaño ni se inmutó y solo se dirigió a continuar el ataque.

 _ **DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE ISSEI**_

 _-Vaya, si está molesta, ¿Así son todas las mujeres?_

 _ **{Hembras, solo quieren lo que les conviene, pero ten en cuenta que ahora sí la ofendiste, y hasta pienso que lo hiciste a propósito, puesto que tú sabías perfectamente que este era su territorio}**_

 _-Si lo sabía, pero nunca espere que saliera, digo, tiene huevos que cuidar, después de todo, debería aparentar ser buen padre, ¿No?_

 _ **{A VECES SIENTO QUE ERES MAS HOMBRE QUE OTROS, PERO TAMBIEN MUCHO MAS ESTÚPIDO QUE ALGUNOS, CORTEJAR A TIAMAT Y DEJARLA SOLA CON LA RESPONSABILIDAD SOLO PORQUE TE TUVO EMBARAZO ASEXUAL POR TU CULPA NO TE HACE INOCENTE, Y MAS AHORA QUE HICISTE EL AMOR POR TU PROPIA VOLUNTAD CON OTRA HEMBRA Y EN SUS NARICES}**_

 _-Cállate, yo siempre estuve en desacuerdo, nunca fue mi voluntad, fue obligatoriamente a fuerzas, no me culpes, y, es más, tú y mis sempais tienen la culpa de que aceptara, según porque mi vida corre peligro, ¿De quién es responsabilidad?_

 _ **{EN ESO TIENES RAZON, PERO EXPLICASELO A LA DRAGONA FURIOSA QUE TIENES EN FRENTE, PUESTO QUE ELLA PIENSA QUE SOLO PRESUMES A MAS MUJERES, EN LUGAR DE RESPONSABILIZARTE, Y DICES SER UN APARENTE GRAN PADRE}**_

 _-Deja que solucione esto y ya verás que sí lo soy o lo seré, bueno lo que pase primero, puesto que faltan horas para que eclosionen_

 _ **{¿CÓMO, YA VAN A NACER?}**_

 _-Así es amigo, según ella me dijo, tardaban un año en nacer, puesto que mañana o en unas horas se cumple un año de aquel cortejo que le hice, debía estar presente ya que debía dar mi energía para que nazcan, pero nunca pensé que me vería con Kuroka, vamos se serio Albión, debo ver nacer a mis hijos serán de mi poder después de todo_

 _ **{¿CON CUANTAS MUJERES YA TE INVOLUCRASTE?, PERDI LA CUENTA}**_

 _-No seas pendejo, solo con dos, Tiamat fue mi primera vez en un cortejo, Gabriel la segunda pero ya hubo sexo cuenta como la primera vez, después una Valkyria que siempre gritaba que odiaba ser virgen a su edad solo llegamos a segunda base, nuevamente Gabriel llegó y por placer carnal tuve sexo, caí en una gran tentación, debido a eso surgió mi promesa de solo tener sexo si era con amor, pero ahora con Kuroka la oportunidad ya se dio, y pues ya que rompí mi promesa, será mejor enmendar el corazón de todas las que están a mi alrededor, no sé si estén de acuerdo en solo estar conmigo, les daré esa alternativa, pero haré un Harem en el que deba amar y consentir a todas sin ninguna distinción, ¿tienes idea de cuántas parejas tendré?_

 _ **{AHORA QUE LO DICES ASI TE HAS GANADO MI RESPETO, Y A TU PREGUNTA NO TE DIRE UNA CANTIDAD EXACTA PORQUE ES IMPOSIBLE, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE MUJERES NUNCA TE FALTARAN, LAS PREGUNTAS SON, ¿QUIÉN SERA LA PRINCIPAL?, ¿HABRA UN LIMITE QUE TE IMPONGAN?}**_

 _-No amigo, el respeto por estar con muchas mujeres es incorrecto, el respeto hacia un hombre se gana por diferentes motivos, y con respecto al número, pues, si las amo y me aman, me encargaré de amarlas así sea sólo una, y en la cuestión de la principal, no la hay, cada una de ellas o ella, será la primordial, no hay diferencias y acá te lo demuestro._

-Tiamat, basta!

 _ **MUNDO REAL**_

La dragona del caos a pesar de estar arremetiendo con la apariencia de matar al que era considerado el padre de sus criaturas, no espero que le gritara en un tono de súplica absoluta lo que complicaba demasiado las cosas puesto que la verdadera intención de la dragona azul era lograr que por lo menos el chico le tomara atención debido a que se éxito tanto debido a la ronda de sexo que presencio entre la nekomata y el castaño, era la madre de sus hijos, debía merecer algo de respeto además de la atención del hombre del cual se enamoró perdidamente, puesto que si en verdad la dragona del caos de había enamorado del dragón Blanco, puesto que su historia es bastante extraña pero llena de mucha química, lo cual facilito la interacción de nuestro castaño.

-Tiamat, basta!

Todos los pensamientos de Tiamat y de Issei se han visto interrumpidos, ambos dragones se veían directamente a los ojos, el chico veía con comprensión y dolor las acciones de la dragona, mientras que está solo lo observaba determinada y lista para matar, aunque en el fondo no lo deseaba, pues era el padre de sus crías las cuales estaban a punto de eclosionar, ella era el rey dragón más fuerte, pero era doblegada ante un híbrido de ángel, dragón y humano, su inocencia en su tiempo la había cautivado, era tan tonto para ella pensar que un simple niño logro hacer dos cosas que para ella eran imposibles hasta ese momento del encuentro, primero fue enamorarla, solo con actitudes de un simple niño, y la segunda fue hacerle volver a creer en el amor aún después de que Ddraig el Dragón emperador rojo la haya hecho sufrir.

El niño que debía respetar por ser portador de Albión, aquel mocoso que se había perdido en una aventura prohibida y termino en su territorio, incluso se puede pensar que el niño está destinado a grandes cosas, la pregunta es, ¿Los podrá afrontar?

-Issei, te conocí cuando eras un niño, bueno, lo sigues siendo jejeje, por ser un dragón eres un ser de poder puro, en el amor eres impredecible, al ser un híbrido es seguro que tengas más de una pareja, sé que ahora que eres más grande entiendes más cosas, pero _ **…..*sniff*….*sniff*….**_ , Entiende que me enamore de ti, te amo, no seré tu primera vez o algo así, pero entiende, **ME ESTAS HACIENDO SUFRIR!**

-Tiamat….., yo, este, bueno, sé que no hay perdón por lo que hice, me merezco la muerte incluso, existe una razón por la que lo hice, pero el fin no justifica los medios, ¿Sabes?, Le hice una promesa a Gabriel de que no tendría sexo si no era con amor, ella y Penemue están en grave peligro, quiero salvarlas, no te pido que olvides todo, así que tengo una propuesta para ti, tal vez no es el mejor momento pero ya lo he decidido.

Tiamat ante la explicación del joven se quedó asombrada, puesto que ya tenía más cercanía con el serafín Gabriel, no la ponía celosa, pero si le causaba intriga ya que se supone que al ser un ángel debe caer, y ahora que lo pensaba, tuvo sexo con una nekomata, ¿Por qué no cayó?, En el sistema de Elohim no permite un sexo sin amor, lo cual solo le dejaba la opción de que amaba a la chica pelinegra, pero, ¿Si la amaba?

-Tiamat, hay muchos motivos por los que puedo decir que efectivamente no amo a Kuroka la nekomata con la que hace un rato acabo de tener sexo, no deseaba perturbar te ni dañarte es lo que menos quiero en este mundo, solo haré las cosas bien esta vez, hace un año me porte como un cobarde, no asumo mi responsabilidad, hoy es distinto, vengo a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, como debió ser desde un principio, soy un dragón humanoide, tienes razón, un Harem no es mala idea si fuera un pervertido sin remedio, es lo más común en las sociedades sobrenaturales, en el mundo humano está prohibido, aun así correré el riesgo que conlleva, por lo que te pido, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, por toda la eternidad?

Tiamat e Issei se estaban sonrojando muchísimo mientras cada palabra por el castaño era dicha, a el Dragón blanco le era difícil expresar todo lo que sentía por dentro, tenía sentimientos por bastantes personas, su primer amor, su primer confidente, su primera aliada, eran muchas las mujeres que tenían el ojo puesto del castaño, la pregunta que rondaba mucho su mente era, ¿Lo aceptarán?, Él no era un don Juan como un demonio, no era tan aventurero como un caído, no era tan puro como un ángel, ni era tan inteligente o interesante como un humano normal, solo era el, ¿Eso bastaría?

-Issei, admito que me he sentido muy sola desde hace un año, eres mi confidente, el hombre que más he dejado que se acerque a mí, ante mis ojos eres solo un niño, tu ternura me cautivó tanto que no me importa a mí la diferencia de edad, y por lo que veo a ti tampoco te importa, sé que no seré la única, pero no me hagas de lado, ¿puedes prometer eso?

Sin respuesta, el chico solo estaba cubierto por su cabello, la dragona azul se ilumino en un brillo Celeste, el cual dio paso a una bella y bien proporcionada chica, _**(N/A imagínense a Albedo de overlord, solo que su personalidad es la que le quiero dar, y sin los cuernos por el momento)**_ , cuando el brillo cesó, ella lentamente se fue acercando al castaño, este al verla desactivo su balance breaker, y sin perder más tiempo se dieron un gran abrazo en el cual, ambos empezaron a llorar, Tiamat de felicidad, Issei solo estaba soltando todas sus culpas, admitía que hacerse el adulto a su edad era apresurado, pero como se lo dijeron Elohim y Yavé, debe madurar rápido, debe sacrificar su vida propia para salvar las demás, ocultar sus emociones para asegurar la plenitud de las demás, era como Tiamat dijo, un niño, pero solo sería así de frágil ante quien de verdad lo merecía, y sus próximas parejas no serían la excepción.

Ya se iban a retirar, pero empezó a sonar un teléfono, Issei al verlo solo soltó una ligera risa, era Rías

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON RIAS- MINUTOS ANTES**_

La heredera Gremory estaba con un delantal blanco al borde de su balcón en su cuarto de hotel, pensando en cierto castaño el cual ya había cautivado por completo su corazón, ella al ser un dragón demoníaco, se comportaba de manera más egoísta, valoraba todo lo que tenía muchísimo más, era más soñadora y liberal, a palabras de sus padres, era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre, pero aún si ella era perfecta, jamás se le preguntó cuál sería su perspectiva de hombre perfecto, admiraba a muchos hombres y mujeres, llegó a amar con locura a uno de ellos, resultando ser toda una decepción, su poder solo la condenaba a ser utilizada, o eso pensaba hasta que llegó el que cambió su vida, en el tiempo humano solo han pasado varios días desde que se conocieron, en un mundo mental pasaron meses, pero dentro de su corazón sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, que había algo más que los conectaba, no sabía exactamente qué, pero dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que era su hombre ideal, pero, podrán estar juntos, y, ¿qué sentirá el?.

-Rías, ya todos están durmiendo, debemos ir a descansar, mañana tenemos que ir a la academia, ¿Rías?

-Akeno, dime, ¿Qué soy para ti ahora que sabes que soy?

-Mi ama, mi rey, la que me dio una nueva oportunidad, mi mejor amiga y por lo visto mi rival de amor

\- ¿Rival de amor?

-Así es ufufufufu, Issei-kun se merece un castigo por haberse ido sin avisar

-Jejejeje, si verdad, pero no sé si pueda de verdad estar con él, somos enemigos naturales, él es un ángel, yo un demonio, él es el dragón blanco, yo soy el Dragón rojo, una relación es casi imposible.

 _ **[TE EQUIVOCAS, UNA RELACIÓN ENTRE DIFERENTES RAZAS NO ES UN TABÚ, YA HAN EXISTIDO, A TRAVES DE LA HISTORIA HA HABIDO GRANDES MATRIMONIOS QUE ERAN DE DISTINTAS CLASES Y RAZAS SOBRENATURALES, ¿QUIERES EJEMPLOS?]**_

Akeno y Rías se quedaron estupefactas puesto que un ser celestial estaba hablando abiertamente, y no solo en la mente de la pelirroja como ya era costumbre, además, ¿Qué ejemplos?

-Ddraig, me sorprende que hables, digo nunca espere que alguien más te escuchara aparte de mí, es todo tan confuso, deseo solo saber que hacer

 _ **[PARA ESO ELSHA QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO, Y SI ESTOY HABLANDO ES PORQUE FRENTE A TUS SIRVIENTES YA ME HAS PRESENTADO COMO PARTE DE TI, LO CUAL SIEMPRE TE AGRADECERÉ, ASI QUE YA NO VEO LA NECESIDAD DE SEGUIR OCULTANDOLO, Y LOS EJEMPLOS QUE TE MENCIONO SON DOS, PUESTO QUE UNO ES MIO]**_

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho?!**

 _ **[COMO LO ESCUCHAS, HAY UNA REINA DRAGONA QUE ME ODIA A MUERTE, TANTO ASI QUE MATO A VARIOS DE MIS PORTADORES QUE SE CRUZARON EN SU CAMINO, ESO LO HACE COMO VENGANZA HACIA MI, AUN SIENTE RENCOR, EL HABERLA RECHAZADO, NO ACEPTAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS FUE ALGO INIMAGINABLE PARA TODOS, INCLUSO PARA ALBIÒN, PREFERI EL AMOR DE UN ANGEL, ASI ES RÍAS, YO EL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL CARMESI, ME ENAMORE DE UN ANGEL, Y NO CUALQUIERA, SOSTENTABA EL RANGO QUE TIENE HYOUDO ISSEI, ERA UN , PRINCIPALMENTE ERA UNA DE LOS ANGELES MAS PODEROSOS SOLO POR DEBAJO DE GABRIEL Y DE MIGUEL, CUANDO ESTE AUN ERA UN SER PURO, Y DEBES CONOCER BIEN SU NOMBRE, TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA, ¿RECUERDAS SU NOMBRE?]**_

-Ascalon….

 _ **[ASI ES…. ASCALON FUE MI PAREJA, MI AMIGA, MI AMANTE, FUE TODO PARA MI, FUE UNA DE LAS CAUSAS POR LAS QUE LA PELEA CONTRA ALBION SE DIO, PERJUDICANDO A LAS TRES FACCIONES, PERO ACASO, ¿ME IMPORTO?, NO, MI PRIMORDIAL MISION ERA PROTEGER A ASCALON, ELOHIM ESTABA FURIOSO, JAJAJAJAJAJA, FUE INCREIBLE VER QUE MI SUEGRITO, NO ME QUERIA PARA NADA, AUN ASI AMÉ Y AMO A ASCALON CON TODO MI SER, O BUENO, LO QUE QUEDÓ]**_

-Si Ascalon, es el primer ejemplo, ¿Quién es el segundo?

-Akeno, tranquila, deja que Ddraig platiqué bien las cosas, digo, no todos los días te enteras de algo así y más yo que él ha estado conmigo desde que nací y lo estará hasta que yo muera, pero sigue compañero, ya me has intrigado mucho

 _ **[RIAS, AKENO, USTEDES SABEN QUE LOS SERES SOBRENATURALES A VECES TIENEN AVENTURAS PASAJERAS CON LOS HUMANOS, SIENDO ESTO UN PECADO NO SOLO PARA EL HUMANO, SI NO TAMBIEN PARA EL SER SOBRENATURAL SI ESTE ES DESCUBIERTO, PERO DIGANME, CUALES SON LOS CASOS MAS FAMOSOS DE ESTE PROBLEMA]**_

-Zeus, ¿tu Akeno?

-También Odín, ¿Quién más, Rías?

-El ángel caído, Miguel

-El serafín Gabriel

 _ **[EXACTO, ESOS SON ALGUNOS DE LOS MAS RELEVANTES, PERO, USTEDES CREEN QUE UN DIOS TAN PURO Y TAN RECTO ALGUNA VES HAYA CAÍDO EN EL SENTIDO DEL AMOR, NO SOLO HABLAR DE DESEOS MUDANOS, SI NO TAMBIÉN HABLAR DE UNA COMPLACENCIA FRATERNAL, ALGO QUE SE SUPONE SOLO DEBEN SABER LOS MORTALES YA QUE LOS DIOSES NUNCA CAERIAN, O ESO SE SUPONE]**_

-Ddraig, a quien insinúas, digo, los dioses se dicen ser perfectos, pero siempre acaban cayendo, dime, ¿Quién es?

 _ **[AKENO, CONOCES LA MITOLOGIA AZTECA, ORIGINARIA DE MESOAMÉRICA, LO QUE HOY EN DIA ES MÉXICO, Y SI ES ASI DIME QUIEN ES EL DIOS PRINCIPAL]**_

-Ddraig-sama, si mal no recuerdo en mis estudios en el Inframundo se me mencionó esa cultura, era la Azteca, conformada por poderosos guerreros, su Dios principal se llama Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada

 _ **[CORRECTO, SE VE QUE GRAFYA SI TE SUPO EDUCAR, EN GIN, AHORA RÍAS, DIME CUAL ES LA CAUSA DE QUE QUETZALCÓATL ABANDORARA A SU REINO]**_

-Quetzalcóatl era el dios creador de ahí, pero sus rivalidades con su hermano Huitzilopochtli, causaron que tuviera que abandonar su pueblo, prometiendo venganza, la cual se piensa fue la conquista de los españoles, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

 _ **[MUCHO, PUESTO QUE LA PELEA ENTRE EL DIOS CREADOR Y EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA DE AHÍ SE DIO POR UNA MUJER]**_

-Espera, estás diciendo que una mujer causó la caída de la gran Tenochtitlan, sabiendo que Dios estaba llevando una gran expansión por todo el mundo

 _ **[AL PARECER LAS MUJERES TIENE UN ALGO QUE PROVOCA GRANDES ACONTECIMIENTOS, LA MAYORIA DE LOS MAS DEBASTADORES DE LA HISTORIA TIENE QUE VER CON LA PARTICIPACIÓN DE UNA MUJER DE MANERA DIRECTA O INDIRECTA, PERO LA RAZON POR LA QUE LA MENCIONÉ, ES PORQUE NO FUE UNA PELEA DE DOS, SI NO DE TRES SERES QUE DESAFIABAN LA LOGICA, SIENDO UNO, DE CATEGORÍA CELESTIAL]**_

-Ddraig-sama, ósea, está queriendo decir que tanto usted, como Albión-sama, cayeron por el amor de una mujer

 _ **[ES VERGONZOSO SI LO DICES DE ESA MANERA, PERO SI, YO SOY DDRAIG EL DRAGON DEL ORIENTE, Y ALBIÒN ES EL DRAGON DEL OCCIDENTE, AMBOS CAIMOS POR MUJERES, ESO ERA ALGO QUE NOS UNIA YA QUE AMBOS TENIAMOS LAS POSIBILIDADES DE SER FELICES, PERO DEBIDO A LOS PREJUICIOS DE LAS RELACIONES DE RAZAS DISTINTAS NUNCA PUDIMOS SABER LO QUE ERA UNA VIDA NORMAL, NUESTRA PELEA SURGIO UNOS AÑOS DESPUES, O SINCERAMENTE YA NO ME ACUERDO, SOLO TENGO PRESENTE LO QUE ME IMPORTA, LO DE ALBIÒN ES PASAJERO, Y SUPONGO QUE EL TAMBIÉN PIENSA DE ESA MANERA, POR ESO RÍAS, NO TE SIENTAS MAL, UNA RELACIÓN ENTRE RAZAS ES PROHIBIDO NO LO NIEGO, PERO EN EL CORAZÓN NADIE MANDA, A PESAR DE LA MALDICIÓN DE LAS SACRED GEARS, USTEDES POR ALGUN MOTIVO PARECEN INMUNES, ASI QUE ECHALE GANAS AMIGA MIA]**_

-Ddraig…. Gracias

Y así la conversación había terminado, el medio ángel caído se llevó una gran reflexión, aclarando ya varias cosas de sus padres, aunque le costará, Rías decidió quedarse otro rato más, pero decidió tomar una de las decisiones más apresuradas de su vida, llamo al castaño.

-Hola Issei, ¿cómo estás?

 _*Hola Rías, no sé porque, pero siempre estás para mí cuando más te necesito, dame 1 hora, y te iré a ver, necesito hablar contigo*_

-Ah, claro, estás ocupado, lo siento mucho, y si, te espero en una hora

 _*Gracias Rías, y pues…. Oye Issei, ¿con quién hablas? *_

De repente Rías escucho la voz de otra mujer, lo cual le empezó a generar muchas dudas dentro de su cabeza, Ddraig al escuchar la voz supo quién era, debía advertirle a su compañera, pero… se tardó

-Issei me puedes decir, ¿Con quién estás?

 _*Hay mamá, la que se me está liando, oye por favor, déjame hablar, hay…. Hola sí, soy Tiamat la reina Dragón más fuerte, no sé quién seas o que quieres, pero deja en paz a este chico, iremos pronto a ver a nuestros hijitos, así que adiós*_

Rías no supo qué decir, ¿hijos?, ¿Tiamat?, ¿No molestar?, Además de que habían colgado la llamada, solo pudo hacer una sonrisa forzada…

-Ya me las pagarás en una hora, blanco estúpido

 _ **EN EL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES**_

-No!, Tiamat!, ¿Qué has hecho?

Issei estaba en cólera por lo que había pasado, le marco una de las personas que lo motivan a seguir adelante y por capricho sacado de quién sabe dónde, una dragona le había colgado literalmente el teléfono, y no es como si pudiera regresarle la llamada, no tenía saldo, a parte nunca se habían comunicado por medio de círculos mágicos, lo que solo complicaba más su situación, volteó a ver a Tiamat, está solo tenía una sonrisa de victoria, e Issei sabía que Rías al ser la _**SEKIRYUUTEI**_ , sería rival directa de Tiamat por su atención, más por el pasado que tenía con Ddraig según lo que le había dicho Albión, claro que no sabía todo, pero pronto se enteraría de todo.

-Tendré muchos problemas Tiamat, en fin, vamos al nido, deseo ver a mis hijos, además saber cómo es que realmente nacieron, oh bueno, nacerán

-Si mi amor, vamos a qué finalmente los dos seamos padres… _ ***le da un beso***_ … ya finalmente después de un año, que emocionada estoy

Issei solo observaba la actitud de su nueva novia, la cual le causaba mucha ternura, ya que a pesar de ser virgen de va a convertir en madre, curioso, como la madre de Dios, según mitos, pero ahora lo estaba viviendo, así que la dejaría ser, pero admitía que la forma de besar de la dragona era magnífica, la diferencia entre ella y Gabriel no existía puesto que cada una lo hacía a su manera, y él iba a amar a sus parejas de las maneras que ellas se merecían, y no siendo un cliché romántico con todas.

 _ **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**_

-Déjame disfrutarlas, son un placer de putas, no todos los días tenemos esta oportunidad, no seas un maldito engreído kokabiel

-Asmodeus, si acepte la alianza con ustedes y su dimensión x, solo es para cumplir mis propósitos, además, quieres sentir la ira del dragón blanco antes de tiempo, eso lo haremos justo en su presencia, por ahora vete con unas caídas o demonios que tienes, son las indicadas para alguien como tú

\- ¿Qué has dicho?!

-Lo que escuchas, solo estoy de confianza con Shalba, él fue que salvó mi vida, a ti no te debo nada, así que última advertencia, o las dejas o las dejas

Y así kokabiel salió en búsqueda de su socio demonio siendo este Shalba belcebú, y el líder siendo Rizevim livan lucifer, todos siendo descendientes de los príncipes del Inframundo originales, pero al llegar a la habitación en la cual de encontraban los dichosos líderes, se llevó una gran sorpresa…

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos, vendes tu cuerpo katerea, fornicas con Rizevim para tener más privilegios

-ohhh, pero si es kokabiel-kun, buscas a Shalba, él está en la siguiente habitación, si me disculpas, estoy disfrutando mucho el cuerpo de esta puta, cuídate

Y así kokabiel salió con una cara de asco, aún odiaba a los demonios, pero los utilizaría mientras pueda, aún si tenían secuestradas a dos líderes, él tenía el deber de no permitir que les pase algo, quería hacerlas sufrir, era verdad, pero no ahora, deseaba ver la cara de desesperación de cierto castaño el cual debería estar como loco buscando este escondite, pero ahora vería a su socio, el cual le daba todavía más asco.

-Shalba, necesitamos hablar inmediatamente.

-ohhh, Kokabiel, supongo que por tu cara te encontraste a Rizevim violando a Katerea, lamento que me veas en tan penosa situación, sabes que no soy de mucha paciencia.

-Lo sé Shalba, todos en el mundo tenemos fetiches, pero que tú seas el único de todos que le guste violar, mutilar y matar a humanos hombres solo para tu satisfacción es algo repugnante.

-Jajajajaja, lo dice el pendejo que sigue soñando con follar a alguna de sus hermanas ángeles Penemue o Gabriel, jajajajajaja las cuales te rechazaron por un simple humano que reencarnaron en ángel, y lo único especial es su longinus de la _**DIVIDE DIVIDING**_

-Ya, no he venido por eso, dime, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a mover?

-La paciencia es una virtud mi querido amigo, nosotros no haremos nada por ahora, solo esperaremos a que el venga solo por nosotros, después ya las cosas sucederán, recuerda que nosotros por ahora a excepción de tu y Rizevim recibimos órdenes son cuestionar, es nuestro deber, hacer un mundo lleno de maldad y guerras sin parar, ahora sí me disculpas, hay un nuevo chico que debo estrenar jejejejeje

Kokabiel se retiró del lugar a sus aposentos no sin antes escuchar los lamentos de los humanos que estaban siendo masacrados, además de los gritos de la demonio Katerea, kokabiel solo caminaba por el pasillo hasta dar con el lugar que el buscaba desde hace tiempo, la bóveda donde ocultaban las armas y los sueros de incremento de poder, logrando pasar desapercibido y sin que nadie lo viera tomo 3 sueros, y un arma asesina de dragones, ya que sus planes de venganza estaban muy cerca, debía ser lo más cuidadoso posible, su vida y el objetivo de la misma estaba en juego, el único pensamiento que tenía era…. _"Pronto pagaran"_ …..

 _ **VATICANO, CENTRO DE REUNIONES**_

Justamente en la mesa principal de la sala de reuniones se encontraban reunidos los más grandes representantes de la religión católica, junto a la cristiana y la judío/evangelista, en medio de todos se encontraba el papa, máximo representante de Dios en la tierra, la situación por la que estaban pasando no era nada alentadora puesto que habían recibido un mensaje directo de Dios, asegurando que ya se castigarían a todos aquellos que sustentando el poder divino habían cometido pecados en contra de la humanidad en su mismo nombre, también diciendo que se informara a todos que se haría una alianza con los demonios y ángeles caídos.

-Es absurdo, Dios nuestro señor no puede mandar esas blasfemias

-Estoy de acuerdo con el cardenal, papa Juan Pablo, exigimos que se nos diga la verdad

-Así es papa, si no usted será acusado de herejía por violar las leyes sagradas de nuestra religión, confiese

Los cardenales, obispos y arzobispos seguían cuestionando las acciones que quería tomar el papa, puesto que solo quería cumplir con el mandato que llegó de parte de Dios a manos de Uriel, uno de sus ángeles más cercanos, pero aun así Juan Pablo seguía en duda acerca de las nuevas órdenes, puesto que como lo dicen los cardenales y demás, es casi impensable que Dios se quiera aliar con sus archienemigos más odiados, además de que había sufrido muchas traiciones por parte de ellos, ¿Qué es lo que buscaba el Señor?

-Señores, si bien es cierto que Dios no puede ver ni escuchar todo lo que hacemos, no es un pretexto para que sigan cometiendo tantos crímenes, no diré nombres, cada uno sabe lo que ha hecho, y si nuestro señor Dios desea juzgarnos antes del tiempo de nuestra muerte, que así sea, las confesiones no los salvarán, ni a mí, pero es mejor tratar de enmendar nuestro error, por lo que ahora todo tipo de contacto sexual carnal, en contra de mujeres y/o niños, será castigado con herejía, esto también incluye a las monjas y frailes al servicio de la iglesia del señor

Murmullos se escucharon por toda la habitación, pero a sabiendas de que ya nada podían hacer, puesto que como pasó con Jesucristo, ahora nuevamente Dios descenderá a juzgar a los vivos y muertos, la pregunta era, ¿Qué pasará con esta sociedad actual?

 _ **INFRAMUNDO- CAPITAL LILITH**_

Satán, estaba sentado en su trono, justamente en la sala de reuniones, y justo en frente suyo se encontraba su contraparte Dios, Elohim y Yavé estaban reunidos de nuevo, esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre para ambos, ya que preparaban la unión de facciones, se ha manejado en secreto, pero era momento de liberar todo, ya que pronto harían una nueva reunión hablando de los más recientes acontecimientos, pero todo bajo el cuidado de un sirviente que funciona como mediador de la plática, pero regresando a la sala de reuniones, estaban charlando amenamente pero de pronto….

 _ **-Yave, es momento de liberar de sus ataduras a los chicos dragones, debemos dejarlos que cumplan su misión, antes de que sea tarde**_

 **-Estoy de acuerdo Elohim, pero necesitamos que pasen la prueba contundente, Rías está comprometida con Tannin El Dragón meteoro, y si desea ser libre debe luchar por su libertad, se tiene que ganar su boleto de ida**

 _ **-Hay Yavé, cuando entenderemos que pronto debemos de partir y no dejar tantos problemas en nuestros hijos, hemos cometido tantos errores a lo largo de nuestra vida junta y la separada que hemos tenido, han sufrido muchos por nuestra culpa, imaginar que aún si nos separamos quedaron rastros de su personalidad dentro de nosotros, debemos acabar esto ya**_

 **-Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, la época de inquisición fue la peor de mi era, en fin, ya decidiremos cuando les daremos las espadas**

 _ **-Ascalon y**_ __ _ **Brynhildr, las espadas sagradas más poderosas que tenemos en contra de Dragones, a Issei se la daré personalmente puesto que ya se va a reunir con Rías en un rato, y no sé cuándo tú se la quieras dar**_

 **-Ambas espadas tienen efectos muy perjudiciales en contra de los dragones, pero el sistema ha evolucionado, crees que lo acepten los sistemas de los Sacred Gears**

 _ **-No lo sé viejo amigo, hicimos los Sacred Gear para que los humanos pudieran evolucionar y fortalecerse ante las facciones, pero ahora que estamos a punto de retirarnos, no sé si realmente alcancen lo que siempre soñamos**_

 **-Es verdad, todos están creciendo, ya se crearon el sistema evil pieces, acá en el cielo ya está el sistema saint brain, tal pareciera que nuestra existencia ya solo se trata de un simple símbolo religioso, ¿Serán buenos herederos?**

 _ **-No lo sé amigo, hay que confiar en ellos**_

¿Herederos?

Como avanzará la historia de Issei con sus amadas

Es buena la incursión de hijos para Issei tan temprano

Cómo avanzará el amor de los dos dragones celestiales

Cuando llegaran las demás chicas al Harem

Extrañaron este escrito

Todo esto y mucho más _**en…AMOR CELESTIAL**_

 _ **Hola a todos bien los que leen este capítulo, si ya sé que no merezco perdón de Dios por tardarme en actualizar y además que fuera corto, en fin, solo debo de decir:**_

 _ **Odio la universidad y el trabajo**_

 _ **Literalmente me va a consumir muchísimo tiempo, por lo que, si tardaré todavía más en actualizar, lamento si esto los enoja, en fin, sólo deseo ver cómo mi historia crece más, por eso quiero hacer una pequeña dinámica:**_

 _ **¿Qué cambiarían de la historia?**_

 _ **A las primeras 5 personas que dejen su review, analizaré si aplicar su idea es buena, comentarios dobles no cuentan, espero y participen ya que también deseo tener críticas constructivas, acepto de todo, por lo que pido su total ayuda para lograr que está historia sea un éxito.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir les dejo el Harem:**_

 _ **RIAS**_

 _ **AKENO**_

 _ **GABRIEL**_

 _ **TIAMAT**_

 _ **YASAKA**_

 _ **ROSSWEISE**_

 _ **CHISATO**_

 _ **TSUBAKI**_

 _ **PENEMUE**_

 _ **SAEKO**_

 _ **MOKA**_

 _ **ASUNA**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, LaloMendoza fuera…...**_


	13. chapter 13

**_PERSPECTIVA NORMAL_**

La vida es tan bella y aterradora al mismo tiempo, te da tantas alegrías, te da tantas tristezas, una persona siempre busca la manera en como desarrollarse libremente, los humanos solo piensan en ser alguien en la vida, los ángeles solo se dedican a Dios, los demonios y ángeles caídos a satisfacer sus necesidades, pero para un par de chicos que respresentan la unidad de tres facciones las cueles son;

Ángeles

Demonios

Dragones

Rías Gremory y Hyoudo Issei, los dragones celestiales de esta época, aquellos que tienen el poder de cambiar al mundo, no solo por sus SACRED GEARS, si no también a la razón de quiénes son sus progenitores, en ningún sentido de la palabra son humanos, ellos son lo que son gracias a los Dioses Dragones, Ophis y Gran Rojo, no son hermanos, son enemigos.

Hyoudo Issei, portador del vanishin dragon, hijo de la Diosa Dragona del infinito, Ophis Ouroboros y del exserafin Miguel, ahora Gobernador de los ángeles caídos, su existencia es algo inaudita, uno de los hijos de Dios siendo pareja de la principal aberración del líder del cielo, los dragones, más aún siendo una Diosa. Eso representa la existencia del chico castaño, el cual a pesar de representar un peligro mundial su personalidad apenas se veía definida debido a sus hormonas adolescentes las cuales lo hacían algo bipolar, sus poderes los ha desarrollado desde que era un niño, todo ha sido secreto gracias a su dragón y padre legítimo. Su madre, siempre lo ha observado, de echo ella eligió a la pareja de humanos los cuales Criarian y cuidarían a su hijo:

Esteban Hyoudo

Yumme Hyoudo

Siendo el primero un italiano de renombre dentro de la iglesia católica, y la segunda siendo una japonesa creyente de el Dios bíblico, naciendo así su amor, aunque a pesar de ser muy felices no podían tener hijos, pero la llegada de Issei cambio todo acerca de su vida.

Rías Gremory, portadora del Welsh dragon, hija del Dios Dragón de los Sueños, Gran Rojo, su madre, para sorpresa de todos se llama Liliana una demonio de sangre pura, está era hija de la legendaria Lilith, la primera esposa de Adán, Madre de todos los demonios, Liliana es una gran mujer, por ahora oculta, dormida dentro del alma de gran rojo, ¿Por qué?, Muy simple, ella no soporto el embarazo de Rías, poniéndose en alto riesgo, al momento del nacimiento casi muere, pero por intersección de los Dioses Dragones logro salvarse y ponerla en un estado de hibernación, hasta el momento indicado de ver a su hija. Sus padres de Rías fueron seleccionados por Gran Rojo, los Gremory eran conocidos por ser los más ambales entre tantas maldades que hacían los demonios, su hija estaría a salvó, y así ha sido hasta ahora.

Esas son las existencias más importantes en la dimensión actual que se desarrolla nuestra historia, en capítulos anteriores se mencionó la existencia de más dimensiones, pero cuales son:

 ** _X050517_**

Dimensión en la cual se considera los acontecimientos más normales de nuestros protagonistas, teniendo un Issei pervertido con la BOOSTED GEAR y una Rías Gremory siendo heredera de su clan, y prometida de este último en el cual actualmente se están desarrollando los acontecimientos de una competencia mundial entre todas las facciones existentes.

 ** _J120313_**

Dimensión que involucra a una más externa la cual se basa en la vida de guerreros alienígenas, acá Issei sigue siendo pervertido pero Rías está comprometida con un guerrero venido de otra realidad alterna, Y la verdad es que casi nadie quiere intervenir en esta dimensión puesto que está muy bien protegida a pesar de que está pasando por graves problemas.

 ** _SS16123_**

dimensión donde hyodou issei no solamente es considerado el dragón rojo, sino también es la reencarnación de un sujeto que puso a temblar a los dioses en una época donde el poder y la supremacía eran lo máximo, los sucesos exactos no se conocen debido a que los acontecimientos en este mundo son impredecibles, realmente es una dimensión donde todas las cosas se pueden poner interesantes.

E071198

la dimensión que tiene más cambio con diferencia de las demas, puesto que en esta misma se encuentran establecidos los acontecimientos desarrollados en esta historia, los portadores de los dragones celestiales son personas impensadas, poderes llegar a un punto más allá de la imaginación de cualquier persona que viva en este mundo, puesto que no solamente representan a tres grandes facciones en este mundo, sino también son descendientes de dos dioses que ponen en duda la lógica existencial.

Esos son los acontecimientos que liberan esta historia, son los mundos que intervienen Dentro de este universo, puesto que realmente son mundos alternos que fácilmente son conectados, puesto que desafortunadamente una dimensión maligna está interviniendo en ellas.

 ** _Dimensión X_** también conocida como la dimensión del error, los acontecimientos que suceden dentro de éste mundo son realmente malévolos, los planes de las espadas sagradas, el nuevo inicio de una guerra de facciones, traiciones por parte de cada miembro de la familia gremory, derrocamiento de los gobiernos actuales, con sólo pocos de los acontecimientos que realmente pasan aquí, aquí todo el mundo está en conflicto, Sólo hay un supremo gobernante para todos a pesar de que existen fuerzas de resistencia para evitar todo esto, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, es el emperador supremo de esta dimensión, y tal cómo se está especulando, tiene pensado dominar a las demás dimensiones ya que descubrió que realmente existían gracias a sus científicos locos.

los acontecimientos que desarrollan esta historia son bastante complejos e inexpertos, son situaciones que normalmente dentro de estos mundos no deberían de existir, puesto que existe un ciclo y un destino el cual se debe cumplir, pero realmente gracias a la intervención de ciertas personas de la dimensión x hacia las demás Hay una extra que ha tenido que intervenir.

 ** _Dimensión Madre_** la reina de todas las dimensiones, aquella que no solamente desde el principio de los tiempos tenía conocimiento acerca de los demás, también la que tenía la tarea específica de proteger los acontecimientos reales que deben de suceder en cada uno de estos mundos, Aunque hubiera muerto y destrucción en cada uno de ellos, debían aceptar que por más que quisiera no podían intervenir en las cuestiones del destino que ya estaba escrito, pero las intervenciones de la dimensión x hacia las demás la cual no se encontraba regulada debido a su cantidad de maldad que poseía, se ha tenido que recurrir a dos de los más fuertes guardianes para dirigirse a la dimensión donde se desarrollan nuestros acontecimientos.

los encargados de esta misión llamados Ángel y Eduardo, son dos grandes guerreros que tienen en su haber grandes habilidades acerca de cómo combatir no sólo cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas sino también en lapsos dimensionales, se les había encomendado la misión de que terminarán el sufrimiento de la dimensión ** _E071198_** ¿Qué acontecimientos vendrán de hoy en adelante?

¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de ganar?

¿Como sera el amor de nuestros protagonistas?

 ** _TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN... AMOR CELESTIAL_** ** _Hola a todos los queridos 41 lectores que ve en esta historia, agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que le den una oportunidad a este humilde servidor de poderles compartir mis propios pensamientos acerca de mi propia historia, Le ruego por favor Que me disculpen si ha tardado mucho en subir capitulo prometo que ya en esta semana tendré el siguiente el cual abordará el rescate de Gabriel y Penemue, Me encantaría que me dijeran de los comentarios lo que pedí en el capítulo anterior, puesto que realmente me gustaría saber si cuento con su apoyo para continuar con esta historia, si hay alguna duda o alguna queja acerca de cómo estoy desarrollando la historia o en su debido caso de El harem, acepto cualquier tipo de consejos, se trata de que sea una crítica constructiva Para yo poder mejorar la historia, y que todos estemos contentos, si hay alguna persona que quisiera ofender lo que se desarrolla en esta historia no la voy a culpar puesto que realmente Tal vez tenga algunos errores que no le gustan y le invitó a que me diga, ¿En qué le gustaría que cambiará la historia?, sin más que decir Me despido deseando realmente contar con su apoyo para esta historia._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_PERSPECTIVA NORMAL_**

La vida es muy caprichosa, eso lo sabía a la perfección la señora Yumme Hyoudo, esposa de Esteban Hyoudo, ellos en su época de juventud vivían en Italia puesto que las labores del esposo demandaban que estuviera cerca de el vaticano, así fue durante casi 10 años, puesto que la pareja se había casado cuando cumplieron 18 años, evitando a toda costa tener hijos para que no interfieran en sus labores hacia Dios, peo no significaba que no les agradaba la idea de ser progenitores, si bien los hijos eran una bendición del señor, por ahora no se sentían preparados para ello.

Fue hasta hace poco más de 19 años que se retiraron aún cuando estaban en la cúspide de su carrera como exorcistas de la iglesia, ya que por órdenes de Uriel un angel al servicio de Dios se decidió que causará su retiró de las batallas hacia bastante tiempo habían salido victoriosos, la razón nunca se supo debido a que se le dijo a la familia Hyoudo que sus labores con el cielo y la iglesia ya estaban cumplidas por lo que debían tomar el tiempo para ellos mismos. Aún con las dudas en su cabeza, decidieron no preguntar más acerca de la situación y procedieron a disfrutar lo que sería su retiro temprano, aún viviendo en Italia.

Durante algunos meses intentaron tener la posibilidad de ser padres, y después esos meses se convirtieron en un año, en el cual despues de un estudio se aclaró que la señora Yumme Hyoudo era estéril, por lo que no podía dar a luz a hijos de su pareja lo cual los hizo caer en una gran depresión, causando un intento de suicidio por parte de la señora, el señor Esteban se refugió en el alcohol, puesto que no sabía qué hacer para poder ayudar a su esposa, el matrimonio estaba en un punto en el cual ya no tenían salvación, hasta que un milagro sucedió, un día, un suceso que jamás olvidarán, un 24 de diciembre ante las puertas de su hogar llegaron dos ángeles, dos seres que jugaban lealtad a Dios, el arcángel Miguel y la serafín Gabriel llegaron a las puertas de su casa anunciando la buena nueva, los señores Hyoudo no lo podían creer, dos seres espirituales que eran admirados por mucha gente estaban frente a ellos, pareciera que es obra del destino, y así lo fue.

Después de una breve explicación de que era el favor que venían a pedir dos grandes personalidades del cielo a ciertos humanos comunes y corrientes, estos quedaron impactados debido a que estaban queriendo encargar a el hijo primogénito del arcángel más poderoso del cielo a ellos mismos, no sabían si aceptar, era mucha la responsabilidad, más aún si se trataba del descendiente de un ángel, aún así, fueron convencidos de aceptar al pequeño castaño (N/a recordar que originalmente debe ser negro por Ophis pero gracias a Elohim tiene el cabello castaño) y lo criaron por 18 años casi cumplidos puesto que ya casi llegaba el 7 de noviembre, día en que cumple años nuestro protagonista castaño.

 ** _(N/a sé que las fechas son distintas, pero quiero dejar ese día porque también es mi cumpleaños, no me juzgueis :v)_**

Actualmente, ambos Hyoudo estaban en su hogar en Italia, el señor Esteban se encontraba desayunando, mientras que la señora Hyoudo estaba viendo la televisión, hasta que de pronto sonó el celular de la casa.

-Vaya, ¿Quién será?, Amor podrías contestar, estoy en la mejor parte de la novela

-Yumme-chan…………

Y ahí la señora Hyoudo se tenso y se puso nerviosa ya que su esposo solo utilizaba ese tono cuando esté estuviera coqueteando con ella, o en su debido caso como este, se estuviera molestando.

-Si amor……..

Se había puesto nerviosa, no es que a su marido no le gustarán las telenovelas, de echo por capricho de ella luego se ponían a verlas juntos, pero el estaba desayunando para ir al trabajo por lo que ahora entendía su molestia.

-Parece que te está esperando la llamada Yumme-chan, sabes que ya casi me voy al trabajo………..

Y el señor Esteban se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde se encontraba su esposa, a paso lento y seguro que cada vez tensaba más a la castaña que ya ni le ponía atención a la televisión.

-O es que acaso, ¿Quieres hacer travesuras?

Eso se lo dijo de manera seductora a su esposa, la cual no soporto y se puso como tan roja como el cabello de cierta chica que conocerá despues, y sin perder más el tiempo se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a contestar el teléfono, ya que sabía que si su esposo la tomaba aquí mismo, no pararían durante tres días seguidos.

-Jajajajajaja, hay mi querida esposa no lo soporto, y yo que quería diversión jajajajajaja

-Mouu, vas a ver amor, no te daré premios si sigues provocándome así

-No, no, no, no, solo fue una broma jajajajaja, no lo tomes tan enserio

Esas eran las actitudes que amaba Yumme de su esposo puesto que a pesar de no poder darle hijos a su esposo aún el demostraba que la amaba sin importar su condición, era un poco pervertido pero solo cuando ameritaba la ocasión, pareciera que estaba tan enamorado como la primera vez que la vio aún si ya habían pasado muchos años, los cuales para un humano si afectaba.

-Hola residencia Hyoudo, ¿Quién habla?

 _*Hola mami, soy Issei, ¿Cómo está todo por allá?*_

-¿Issei?

-Amor, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Es Issei Esteban, está al teléfono……*pone el altavoz*

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo va todo en Japón?

 _*Ah, hola papá, jejejeje, me va bien, es un gran país, oigan, quería saber, ¿Aún puedo cursar la preparatoria?*_

-EHHHHH/EHHHHHHH

-Hijo, se supone que ya tienes el conocimiento necesario, ¿Por qué quieres entrar a una escuela?

 _*Papá, solo lo hago por diversión y aburrimiento, además, se me ordeno que me quedara en Japón hasta nuevo aviso y pues no tengo mucho que hacer realmente*_

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que realmente ya te ibas a tomar enserio tu vida escolar olvidando un poco la vida de exorcista, o será acaso que, ¿Es una chica?

 _*MAMA!!!!!!, ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?*_

-Jajajajajaja/ Jajajajajaja

Ambos castaños padres del dragón blanco, comenzaron a reír puesto que habían logrado que su hijo se sonrojara del otro lado del teléfono, todo esto a la vista de una pelinegra, que miraba curiosa como se comportaba su acompañante, mientras que este maldecia su suerte y a su inquilino por burlarse de el.

 _*¿ME VAN A AYUDAR?!!!!*_

-claro que si hijo, mandaremos por fax todo, ¿A la academia?

 _*Kouh, la Academia Kuoh mamá*_

-De acuerdo, te mandaremos los papeles para alla, en unas horas deben de estar llegando, en fin, cuídate hijo mío

 _*Si papá, muchas gracias, saludos mami, nos veremos después*_

Y así se termino la llamada y después de una mirada siniestra de los padres, se decidió que mandarían los papeles y además de todo eso, iban ir a la ciudad de Kuoh para pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Actualmente Rías Gremory se encontraba en el club del ocultismo en una mañana preciosa, no estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo, debido a que se guardaría su coraje con Issei por haberle colgado además de saber que estaba con Tiamat la reina del caos, más aún Ddraig estaba sorprendido puesto que pareciera que la reina Dragona estaba pasando un buen momento con el castaño, pero aún así la pelirroja se mantenía bastante tranquila, hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

-Buchou, ¿puedo pasar?

-Ahora no Akeno, estoy tranquila como para enojarme más

-Ufufufu, ¿Segura?, Es sobre Issei-kun

De un momento para otro la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Rías lista para el combate con su BOOSTED GEAR invocado, lo que no soprendio en nada a la pelinegra puesto que como ya sabían el secreto de que era la actual SEKIRYUUTEI, no tenía problemas en mostrar realmente su personalidad.

-¿Llegó Issei?, Si es así, ¿Dónde está?

El tono de Rías sonaba algo siniestro y oscuro que aterraria hasta el más fuerte de los hombres, pero la sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando Akeno le dijo……….

-Los papás de Issei-kun están en el consejo estudiantil

La cara de Rías paso de una totalmente desquiciada por deseos de venganza, a una que literalmente significaba que sería la niña más buena del mundo, puesto que su venganza no sería a golpes, sería conociendo a sus padres, (N/a futuros suegros :v) y descubriendo el pasado completo de la persona que era dueña de sus más bellos sentimientos.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque de los familiares un castaño sintió que su dignidad estaba corriendo peligro por lo que casi se levanta para ir inmediatamente a Japón pero cierta dragona junto a su bebé le impidieron cometer sus intenciones puesto que debía quedarse todavía.

Y así Rías y Akeno procedieron a dirigirse al consejo estudiantil para conocer a los que serían los padres del castaño, el cual, nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

-Siento que estamos exagerando Ángel, no debemos intervenir mucho en este mundo, estamos en contra de las reglas

-Lo se Eduardo, me duele ir en contra de los superiores, pero sabes que debemos hacerlo, de no Intervenir la dimensión X poco a poco tendrá poder sobre esta dimensión y es lo que menos queremos todos, aún si estamos condenando nuestras vidas, debemos aceptar que no tenemos nada porque regresar, podríamos quedarnos aquí

-Supongo que tienes razón, nuestras esposas murieron en la guerra de dimensiones, Tohka no tenía porque morir era yo quien debía hacerlo

-Vamos Eduardo, ya hemos pasado por esto, nos dijeron que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas, Rin también dijo lo mismo, alcanzamos a despedirnos, hubiera sido mejor estar en el lugar de ellas

-Callate, si nos vamos a quedar podemos contactar con el Hades de este mundo y podemos revivirlas, hay que ser pacientes

-Si amigo, tienes razón, en fin ya sabemos dónde está kokabiel y el Shalba de la dimensión X, podemos ir a salvar a las líderes, solo necesitamos que Hyoudo Issei nos acompañe

-Si Eduardo, vamos inmediatamente, tenemos una misión que completar

-Andando

CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL DE LA ACADEMIA KUOH

-Y así está la situación señores Hyoudo, hasta ahora no sabemos nada de su hijo, y ya que saben de lo sobrenatural deben saber que estar en territorio de demonios, es un peligro

-Hay querida hija, sabemos que está resguardado por los clanes Gremory y Sitrí, soy una mujer sabía, y entre mujeres nos entendemos, no es así, Sona Sitrí

-Vaya que la madre de Hyoudo Issei es interesante, Yumme Hyoudo, una exorcista que en su tiempo de juventud era conocida como la santa cazadora

-Ara, ara, ufufufufu, hacía mucho no me llamaban así, pequeña hermana de la asesina del hielo, la estricta y fría Sona Sitrí, dime aguantaras una pelea

Las cosas estaban muy tensas, ya que los padres de Issei llegaron sabiendo que realmente el territorio era controlado por demonios, pero aún así querían ver a su hijo, y la sorpresa fue que llegaron y se enteraron que su hijo no solo no se había terminado de inscribir, si no que también, había revelado su identidad a los demonios de clase alta, incluyendo que ya había conocido a su rival predestinada, la señora Hyoudo solo estaba jugando con la pequeña Sitrí, mientras que está estaba muy nerviosa puesto que jamás espero toparse con una gran exguerrera de la iglesia y a su esposo.

-Vaya, vaya, amor, deberías calmarte, siento la presencia de la heredera Gremory viniendo hacia acá corriendo junto a la sacerdotisa del rayo, ya no deberías de atormentar a la pobre chica.

Y justamente cuando dijo estas palabras el señor Esteban, la puerta principal del Consejo estudiantil se abrió mostrando a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra las cuales estaban muy exaltadas debido a que sintieron el incremento de poder sagrado cerca de la heredera Sitrí, a lo cual solamente la presidenta pudo mantener su perfil bajo pero por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa y aliviada de que llegarán dos compañeras para que la socorrieran

-Hola buenas tardes, ¿Ustedes son Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima?

El padre de Issei decidió hacer la pregunta principal, no sólo poniendo angustiadas a las dos mencionadas, sino viendo también la cara de zona suponiendo que ellos no eran personas comunes y corrientes a las cuales se podía subestimar, y con demasiada cautela y procediendo a hablar despacio la pelirroja les contestó.

-Así es, Yo soy Rías Gremory heredera del Clan Gremory, un gusto verlos, exorcistas de la iglesia, ¿Qué les trae a la academia Kuoh?

-Vaya, Yumme, es más amable de lo que nos platico Issei, mucho gusto, somos los padres de Hyoudo Issei, no hemos venido con hostilidad, solo venimos a saber que pasa con nuestro hijo, ¿Ustedes saben que pasó con el?

-Am, Etto, Etto, se fue, está en el bosque de los familiares, se encuentra con Tiamat, la reina Dragona del caos

Ante esta declaración los presentes que no sabían la situación abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, a excepción de tres personas puesto que ya sabían lo que pasaba, siendo Rías y los padres de Issei, aunque Sona y Akeno no dejaban de estar boquiabiertas ya que según se dice Tiamat no podía soportar a los dragones machos debido a la culpa de Ddraig.

-Vaya, así que, el bosque de los familiares, pero supongo que tardará, llegará pasado mañana, debe estar en camino al rescate de las líderes, mi hijo tiene un gran corazón, como su padre no puedo estar más orgulloso, mi hijo va por un Harem!!!!!!!, Tengo tanta envidia!!!!!!...*pas*……..*pas*……

-DI-JIS-TE, AL-GO, CA-RI-ÑO

La escena de terror que estaba pasando no la espero ninguna, tampoco creían que le joven Issei fuera por un Harem mal intencionado, ya que al ser un dragón era correcto pensar que realmente eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, para Rías era molesto el tener que pensar la idea de compartir pero, demostraría que sería la primera y principal en todo.

-Amor, no, no, no, no, no, no dije nada, nada, nada, eso, no dije nada, jejejejejeje

-Estoy creí, y para ustedes, ¿Quiénes tienen sentimientos por mi hijo?

MIENTRAS TANTO- BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES

Nuestro castaño logro arreglar la situación con Tiamat, pero está se había negado a dejarlo ir por lo que pasaron juntos la noche, pero no se podía llamar noche ya que apenas habían transcurrido unas horas debido al trabajo excesivo que tuvieron para que naciera la cría que tenía Tiamat, aunque Issei no se sintiera preparado lo tuvo que aceptar, pero por razones desconocidas no pudo nacer el huevo que desconcerto mucho a ambos dragones, aún así dijeron que lo llegarían con ajuka, pero entonces.

-Nee, Issei, dime, ¿son muchas tus parejas?

-jajajajajaja, no sabría contestar eso, si bien es cierto que por ser un dragon híbrido soy más propenso a amar a más de una mujer, incluso marcarlas, debo decir que hasta ahorita Gabriel es la más factible ya que la amo y sé que aún me ama, solo tengo que rescatarla, de más no te podría contestar ya que ni siquiera se lo que tú sientes en verdad, soy denso pero no soy irrespetuoso.

-Eres un tonto que casi no comprende los sentimientos de las mujeres, pero aún así te quiero muchísimo, y para que lo sepas yo también quiero ser una de tus parejas, sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, verás que muy pronto también me querrás como quieres a Gabriel.

Nuestro protagonista castaño se quedó impactado ante las palabras de la dragona azul, la cual poco a poco se iba metiendo más de lleno en su corazón, pero ahorita no tenían tiempo para eso debido a que estaban a punto de recibir una visita inesperada.

-Bueno, es agradable ver que te estás divirtiendo muchacho

De un círculo mágico se escuchó la voz que conocía perfectamente nuestro joven castaño, se trataba de una de las personas que le había salvado en la situación de la líder de los ángeles caídos.

-Señor angel, que alegría verle, me sorprende ya que iba a buscarlo

-Jajajajaja, somos difíciles de encontrar, es más fáctible que nosotros te encontremos, ¿no es así?, Eduardo

-Pues hasta cierto punto Ángel tiene razón, pero bueno no hemos venido a hablar sobre nuestra situación de ubicación, te necesitamos ya que en estos momentos nos dirigimos a la base principal de los que se atrevieron a secuestrar a dos de tus próximas parejas.

¿Qué pasara en el rescate?

¿podrán cumplir con el objetivo?

Los padres de Issei están en Kuoh, ¿cómo lo tomara Issei?

Todo todo esto y mucho más…….en esta historia

 ** _Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, Lamento si durante mucho tiempo los he dejado sin capítulo pero como verán la escuela no me deja descansar ni siquiera 10 minutos, Espero poder publicar capítulos más seguido ya que estar escribiendo en la noche durante mi Estancia en el trabajo, por lo que pido que sean pacientes para poder completar cada capítulo, además de recordar de la dinámica que he propuesto para que podamos mejorar esta historia, sin más que decir Me despido deseándoles un excelente día tarde o noche._**


	15. ¿Reboot?, fin de todo, el gran farcus

**_PERPSECTIVA DEL AUTOR_**

Me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, estaba dispuesto a seguir con mis historias de amor de dos dragones celestiales, junto con mis otras historias de novio por una noche y issei the ghost rider, estaba preparado para todo, puesto que a pesar de que mis historias van de manera correcta y precisa, o eso pensaba yo, no ha crecido mucho como digamos, incluso a partir de que en las plataformas de wattpad y fanfiction ya se encontraban, lo más seguro es que faltaba tiempo para que siguiera creciendo, jejejeje, yo no tengo envidia de ningún creador o querer copiar sus argumentos, eso se lo ganaron con su esfuerzo, cada uno a su manera y yo debo hacer lo mismo, pero sigue la premisa de el que les falta a mis historias para hacerlas más influyentes.

-Bueno pensando en todo eso no voy a lograr nada, mejor sigo con mis cosas y voy a escribir en el poco tiempo que me queda de estar en la escuela y el trabajo

De pronto todo comenzó a temblar, mi cuarto se estaba sacudiendo, sentí mucho miedo, todo se estaba poniendo muy oscuro, a pesar de que era un poco temprano. Atrás de mi se empezó a formar una luz blanca con rayos negros, y de ahí salió un ente que estaba totalmente cubierto de blanco, me miraba de una forma aterradora, estaba en shock, no salía de ahí.

 ** _{¿Tu eres Eduardo?}_**

-Si, sí, señor, yo soy

Conteste con mucho miedo en mi voz, y como no hacerlo, un tipo desconocido acaba de aparecer frente a mí y menciona mi nombre de la nada, ¿Quién no estaría asustado?

 ** _{Así que te dedicas a escribir historias}_**

-Si, si señor, tengo dos historias y una pendiente porque, porque, porque, no, no, este, no satisfacía al publico

De repente el tipo me agarro el cuello y me levanto y estábamos levitando alrededor de mi cuarto, me estaba ahorcando, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba atrapado, no tenia escapatoria, ¿voy a morir?, si es así, mínimo deja me despido de mi familia.

 ** _{Escúchame bastardo, he venido porque estoy harto de ti, escribes historias tratando de ser original y no meter clichés baratos, tratas de tener una buena trama y desarrollo de personajes, dime, ¿estoy en lo correcto?_**

-Si, arghhh, así es, pero, pero, suélteme, me lastima

 ** _{Cállate, el gran farcus ha venido a ayudarte, estas cayendo bajo, mocoso, estas haciendo lo que te propusiste no hacer, tus ideas en general son buenas porque el publico las acepta, pero al momento de escribir te excedes, haces cosas que no debes, como se te ocurre mezclar animes de distintos universos, y para colmo solo meter mujeres}_**

Entonces el tipo me soltó, tenia mucho miedo aun, estaba alagando y c criticando mis historias al mismo tiempo, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Es para el fandom, digo, hay muchos que meten a muchas mujeres de distintos animes, digo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

 ** _{Es obvio maldito, ellos lo hacen a su manera y se ven geniales, tu no, debes saber que te corresponde y que no, sigue las reglas, las malditas putas reglas, si metes a mas chicas de otro universo, debes de meter parte de sus animes, no solo a ellas, a parte solo lo haces para satisfacerte a ti mismo, y aparte, en la historia de Amor celestial, como se te ocurre poner a Issei tener sexo con kuroka, no van a ser nada, dime, ¿no sabes razonar?, ibas por tan buen camino antes de eso, escena del bar fue grandiosa, exceptuando la disque felación, ¿Dónde quedo la actitud del issei fiel?, ¿Dónde esta esa promesa de Gabriel?, realmente, ¿pensaste en eso?}_**

Yo, yo, no tenía palabras para contestar, era verdad todo lo que me decía, fui un estúpido, como se me ocurre, ¿qué debo de hacer?, ¿ya no escribiré?, ¿Qué será de mí?, ¿me apoyaran?, ¿hare más historias?

Continuara...

 ** _{tranquilidad a todos, por eso estoy aquí, así que díganme fandom, que debe hacer, ¿modificar los capítulos para mayor aceptación?, ¿dejar que continúe la historia tal y como esta?, ¿reiniciar todo desde el prólogo?, tienen exactamente 48 horas para decidir, si no el gran farcus, tomara la opción desconocida que perfectamente solo yo y el estupido autor sabemos, cualquier duda o aclaración, vengan con el gran farcus, resolveré todas sus preguntas y aceptare sus consejos para dárselas al autor para que lo haga bien y todos seamos felices, de acuerdo, y comenten sabandijas, porque sin su apoyo estas historias no serían posibles, ahora, habrá capitulo de las tres historias en una semana por mucho, esperando no ser interrumpidos, seré asesor de este idiota, apóyenlo, son su inspiración, sin mas que decir el gran farcus fuera}_**

 _Hola amigos, lamento todo esto y no actualizar, pero como ya lo dijo el gran farcus, necesito su apoyo para las tres historias, y tal y como se dijo espero actualizar las tres en una semana tanto para fanfiction como para wattpad, aparte he visto que en you tube hay personas que dicen que encontraron una historia llamada amor celestial con la temática de un isseixFemvali, si no han leído esa historia la recomiendo mucho, asi como también las que dejo en mi biblioteca de lecturas de wattpad y las que me gustan y encantan dentro de fanfiction, sin mas que decir, gracias por leer mis historias, chao!!!!!!_


End file.
